Journeys Anew
by Idle-Daydreamer
Summary: Does Donna Noble live her life devoid of her memories? What happens to Rose and the clone Doctor in their new life? In the future on Earth paths are going to cross and do two abnormal children from another world hold the answers to saving the Earth?
1. Chapter 1

**Journeys Anew**

_Chapter One_

**The End of the Beginning**

* * *

"It's not fair, I tell you!"

"Oh for God's sake keep your voice down or she might hear you!"

Wilf opened his mouth to complain loudly again but the withering look from his daughter cut him off and he contented himself with scowling instead. Sylvia Noble sighed wearily before continuing her previous job of tidying up the stuffed toys that seemed to permanently cover their living room floor. Wilf put his head in his hands feeling a familiar ache spread through his head. These days' things seemed a lot more confusing than they used too...and the pains in his head were becoming almost as frequent as his arthritis.

"And anyway, that man was trouble mark me," Muttered Sylvia darkly as she picked up a purple fluffy stuffed dog toy lingering near the television which was displaying the latest news report. The sound of a hair-dryer at work drifted down the stairs into the living room and combined with the volume of the television Wilf couldn't possible see how his Granddaughter would be able to hear them. He shifted slightly and continued glaring furiously at the news. Bunch of tripe they had on it these days. All these new laws and parliament acts. Right bunch of rubbish.

"No he wasn't! He took her up there and let see the stars! Our Donna, up their in space I tells you!" Protested Wilf valiantly. Regret gnawed away at him like a tumour spreading through his mind. Donna, he had always loved her even when she was a little girl throwing tantrums and stropping about in moods. Going away with the Doctor had been the best thing in her life and she was cruelly robbed of it. The Donna he saw in his mind was the one who had returned from her travels with fresh news and an optimistic attitude. No more of this daft business with gossip and men...suddenly that shining beacon of hope had been taken away and replaced with the old Donna. The one who cared only for the richest man she could grab and what was on the front page of OK magazine.

"Yes, well she's back now. Home where she belongs with a life and a family. Can't you be happy for her Dad?" Sylvia asked tiredly. Wilf pressed the red button on his remote control switching the television off. He was restless, he missed being able to go out to his hill with the telescope but ever since his joints had started playing up he'd been stuck at home and made to be content with the view from his bedroom window in the attic. Something the eighty year old pensioner was not amused or happy about.

Grudgingly he acknowledged his daughter may have a point. Donna, although still hot tempered, loud mouthed, gossip-obsessed and ignorant had managed to find some happiness. Wilf would admit that over the past nine years he had been proud of her and changes she'd made. Getting a proper permanent secretarial job, getting married, having a child. He wouldn't trade Eleanor for the world. Smart little kid he thought, bright minded. Could read better than most adults and do mathematical problems which seemed like Chinese to him. That girl would go far with a brain like hers.

But of course a part of him would always miss the old Donna and her travelling days. The glory. The adventure. It seemed to pale everything else. If only she could just remember. All the wonderful places and thing she'd seen. If only she could remember. Wilf choked back a lump in his throat. Tonight had brought up his old sentimentalities. Watching the news always did. Seeing the state the Earth was getting itself into always made his blood boil.

"And now that poor Doctors all up there on his own," Moaned Wilf.

"I'm sure he'll manage," Sylvia retorted curtly, "He managed before Donna and he'll manage after. There's no point discussing it now Dad. Don't upset yourself." Wilf shook his head, sometimes he really failed to understand Sylvia. She was just like her mother, all logic and sensible notions with a narrow mind. He was tired, very sleepy. He noticed faintly that the noise of the hair-dryer had stopped.

"-Hey! I thought I put you to bed missus!"

Wilf raised his head and looked towards the doorway. Donna stood dressed up in her best black skirt and tailored green blouse. Tonight was some sort of work's night out which she and Lee were attending. Her red hair was slightly frizzy and still needed the appliance of straightners but her make-up was already on. At Donna's side there was a small girl dressed in a pink nightgown. Eleanor Marks was seven and her wild curly red hair was loose while her other hand held on to a Cinderella book limply.

"Right. Come on then," Donna said picking up Eleanor and balancing her on her hip, "Wave Good night to Granddad and Gran." She encouraged gently. Wilf smiled and raised his hand and Ella grinned shyly waving her own.

"Night sweetheart," Wilf said as Donna left the doorway. Soon he could hear loud footsteps running up the stairs. No doubt Eleanor would be tucked back in again. Lately she had developed a habit of wandering the house at night. He'd been given the fright of his life when he awoke at half three in the morning thinking there was a burglar in the kitchen when really it was Ella attempting to get herself a drink but failing miserably since she could hardly reach the cupboard to grab a mug.

"That child and her bloody toys," Cursed Sylvia as she had close encounter with Lego house that nearly resulted in her tripping up and falling backwards landing on the coffee table. Thankfully she regained her balance and continued her furious mutterings, "Honestly, It should be Donna cleaning all this lot up. I don't know, I never made you clean up after her!"

"Yes you did. I almost broke my neck on some stuffed animal lying on the stairs once," Corrected Wilf finding some amusement in his daughter's exasperation. Picking up the newspaper he flicked through to the sports pages. England was over in Spain playing in the World Cup again and this week they were opposing Germany. The elderly war veteran could gain some satisfaction from knowing that they had thrashed Germany four-nil. Yawning slightly, he was in the middle of a crossword puzzle when he heard the loud crash echoing from up the stairs. Sylvia moved towards the bottom of the stairs in a concerned manner.

"Donna! Is everything all right up there!" Yelled Sylvia. For a few moments there was no reply until they both heard Ella's shaken voice shout back to them.

"Granny! Mummy's not waking up!"

Wilfred froze and Sylvia shot him a frightened glance before darting up the stairs. The older man took considerably more time in moving as swiftly but managed to make it half way up the stairs feeling his heart pound all the way. Had Donna collapsed? Fainted? Perhaps a dizzy spell or an infection? Anxiety stabbed away at his mind like a razor sharp dagger. When he reached the top of the stairs he could hear Sylvia's cries mingled with Ella's sobs coming from the spare bedroom Donna and Lee always used when they came to stay.

"Dad! Dad ring an ambulance! She's having some sort of attack!" Shrieked Sylvia wildly. Wilf pushed open the bedroom doors as the pungent smell of flowery perfume hit him like a tidal wave. The peach walls were illuminated softly by the bedside lamp while the pink curtains floated in the breeze coming from the open window. There was a double bed in the centre of the room and a vanity table opposite. The sight Wilf saw caused something inside him to break like an elastic band pushed too far. It would remain burned in his sight until his last breath. Worse than those monsters from space. Worse than the Titanic almost crashing into Buckingham Palace. Worse than fighting the Nazis in the World war.

Donna was lying on the floor, her body was convulsing and shaking while her breathing game in huge painful gasps. There was an eerie golden glow around the edges of her eyes which were glazed over as though not quite seeing Sylvia who was bent over her daughter screaming at her to be alright. In the corner of the room almost hidden by the curtains Ella was crouched hunched with her knees curled up to her chin protectively. Her body was trembling and the young girl was struggling to breathe as she went into shock.

"For Gods sake Dad! Phone an ambulance!" Bellowed Sylvia tearfully. Wilf stood paralysed to the spot unable to move as Sylvia huffed furiously and pushed passed him to get to the telephone. She punched in the numbers frantically and began to scream at the operator. Wilf didn't know were to go. His Granddaughter who was having a fit or his Great-Granddaughter sitting in the corning whimpering like kicked puppy going into shock.

"W-Why..." Donna murmured choking. Wilf kneeled next to her feeling a lump rise in his throat. Her eyes burned into his with pain and hurt written all over them. She knew. How she'd found out he had no idea but guilt wrenched him. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she gasped for air trying to breathe.

"M-My head...burning...why?"

"Donna hang on! The ambulance is just coming," Urged Wilf desperately.

From the corner of the room Eleanor Marks watched. Nobody noticed that her own eyes were quickly clouding with the same eerie golden tones as her mothers. Many hours later she would awaken in the Hospital room to be told that 'Mummy was very sick.' Nobody in the Noble family would quite understand what had happened that day. Only Sylvia and Wilf could guess the truths but only people who could possible know for certain were Donna and seven year old Ella.

It would be nine years before Ella would finally find out the truth.

* * *

**Nine years later...**

* * *

"Al, listen to me. Take Emily and run. Whatever you do don't stop running. Do you understand me Al? No running back, just keep running no matter what you hear or see," Commanded the blond woman staring down at her two children. It was raining heavily, pelting down harshly off the ground soaking them all to skin. The sky was dull and overcast with thick heavy black crowds while the strong wind brought the scent of smouldering buildings and blazing inferno's to their nostrils. There were sounds of screaming, running and the crashing of waves against the shore.

"M-Mum," Pleaded the younger girl. She was supporting a bruised eye and bleeding lip and her skin had turned a queasy pale colour framed by her untamed wild brown hair that was billowing around her face caught up in the wind. Standing over her was a youth of about eighteen with a grim look on his face. The blond woman looked around her suspiciously to check that they were still alone.

"I'm sorry...I am but you have to go! Now! Just keep running yeah? I'll catch up with you." Promised the woman as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"You won't! Mum, please come with us, you can't leave us!" Accused Emily frantically feeling a mixture of rage, confusion and fear. All around them the sky was marred with an orange glow symbolising the fires they had just fled from. Not even the rain could abate the flames that consumed everything in its path. Emily narrowed her eyes and focused her thoughts clearly pushing her will forward. Almost instantly she felt her older brother brush her hand and the temple of her forehead. She growled in frustration but was met with a sombre face.

"How can you stop me? I don't want to leave! I want Mum with us!" Screamed Emily furiously.

"She'll catch us up Me. Come on, we have to move now or they'll find us," Urged Alexander. Their mother nodded attempting a smile despite the make up streaking down her face. Emily froze staring at her mothers face as she mouthed the words 'I love you.' The next thing she aware of was something grabbing at her arm tugging her along. Giving her Mum one final look Emily turned around to face the churning ocean and sand ahead of them.

Running on sand is difficult, you end up sinking if you do not move swiftly enough. It is easy to slip up and fall when running on sand and it adds more strain to the muscles in your legs. Emily felt exhausted emotionally and mentally. Physically she was sore all over especially in her legs that were trying to match a pace much faster than her own. Every now and then a lock wet hair would smack her in the face and she struggled to breath. If she showed any signs of deterring or slowing down then her brother would push her onwards. Loud banging noises could be heard over the wind.

Finally, after what felt like hours they stopped. The place they stopped was not anywhere particularly remarkable and the tide was moving in drenching her trainers in salty water. Alexander checked their surroundings warily before pulling out a circular disk from his jacket pocket. Emily eyed it fearfully feeling bile rise in her throat. On the grey, metallic disk there was a distinct yellow button sitting innocently. Emily loosened her hand from her brother's grip turning to face the beach.

Somewhere out there her family was fighting. Emily couldn't see why her mum couldn't come with them, she failed to understand why it had to her and Alfie and she confused about what was going on. Why did it feel like she had just been pushed off the side of a cliff and was now falling into an abyss? Or drowning in an ocean with solid ice forming a barrier preventing her from getting crucial much needed air? Nothing made sense. What her mother was asking them to do made no sense. A teleport? They had teleports. Why was this was so significant? Emily had her suspicions but she was more infuriated at her brother who seemed to follow their mother's commands without question. Something very abnormal. Al questioned everything.

She doubled over panting deeply trying to inhale air. There was a slicing pain in her side that was causing her extreme discomfort. Behind her Alexander stood up looking scared and pale. Emily knew her brother was terrified, she could practically feel the waves of fear and anxiety radiating from him. Perhaps he was just as confused? He must know something...something she didn't know. Why else was he following along without any reluctance?

Silently he grabbed her hand. Emily opened her mouth to protest but the next moment white lights were dancing in front of her eyes and she could feel something invisible dragging her backwards into the darkness. Sound became disorientated and echoing as though many people were shouting at her from underwater. Everything felt stretched, the smell of salt and burning still stung her nose but it was becoming more distant. Finally when she dared to open her eyes she could no longer feel the rain drenching her body or the wind battering her hair.

Instead she was faced with a clear night sky full of stars. There was no water or traces of any beach. In fact they were standing in the middle of a cobbled street surrounded by small pubs, take-away and late night cafes. Nearby an alley cat gave a hiss of surprise and skulked off into the darkness of the streets. Emily felt sick, she could feel her insides squirming as she stumbled, falling on to the cobbles feeling hard stone bruise her hands.

Everything felt different. Everything felt wrong.

This wasn't her home.

This wasn't even her world.

* * *

**This Idea has been tumbling around my head for months and after watching Journeys End again I decided to take the plunge. This is my first Doctor Who fiction and I pray no characters turn into Mary Sue's. Anyway I always wondered what would happen if Donna had a child? Would there be any sort of backlash of Time Lord genes? Same with Rose and Clone-Doctor. **

**Anyway Please R&R.**

**Daydreamer!xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Journeys Anew**

_Chapter Two_

**A New Beginning**

* * *

"I'm just trying to think about what's best for you. Eleanor, be reasonable and think this through. Cardiff has a lot of prospects and you can come back here every holiday. Please, this is a massive opportunity for your father and-"

"I don't care! I don't want to go to bloody Cardiff, I'm quite happy here! And why are you trying to ship me off to Cambridge? Hasn't it ever occurred to you that I might be entitled to some say about my own future! Stop telling me what to do, you're not my mum!" Shouted Eleanor Marks furiously before storming up the stairs making sure to stomp on every step before slamming her bedroom door shut. Standing forlorn at the bottom of the stairs was Sophie Baxter who had tears rapidly forming in her eyes.

Inside her bedroom Eleanor also had tears forming but they were of a different kind. Not of sadness but of pure undiluted fury. Marching over to her CD player she shoved in a random disk and then promptly turned the volume up as loud as possible to drown out any ranting from her father or anyone else. Outside the neighbours peered up at the house as heavy metal music blared out interrupting their quiet Sunday afternoons. Eleanor buried her face in her pillow as the tears continued, each sob was lost in the sound of the lead guitarist's ear-wrenching solo.

_Gifted. A genius. A prize. _All those terms were just excuses for the people around her to start deciding her future. She was gifted so obviously she would go to some elite school for all the other children just like her. She was a genius so obviously she would do something remarkable like create a cure for cancer or fly rockets to Mars. Everyone since she was little had been crooning over her making plans and decisions but none of them had ever asked Ella what she wanted. Maybe she didn't want to become a scientist or a doctor. Maybe she didn't want to go to those schools with those strange children who eyed her up like she was an alien from Mars. Maybe Eleanor was quite happy to remain in London with her friends and shreds of normalcy.

The truth was that Eleanor scared most people. Even at that school for the gifted she had passed through every class with ease, truthfully she didn't even need to try very hard. At age five she was reading at a level that most adults never accomplished. At age seven she was doing mathematical problems that would confuse most Mathematic professors at Oxford. The truth was Eleanor's intelligence knew no bounds and that scared the hell out of all those teachers and doctors who could find no explanation. At first Ella had loved the attention, being special and unique but now she was seventeen everything was getting too much. All the television documentaries and reports were tiring her. Words like Gifted and Genius had lost their appeal. Eleanor wanted to have some years of peace but everyone seemed insistent that she didn't. They didn't quite seem to grasp that under the intelligence there lay an ordinary seventeen year old girl who was into loud rock music and enjoyed watching teen soaps in her spare time.

_'Sophie, stupid witch. Go away and leave my family the hell alone. Dad never wanted to move before you came along..._' Sophie Baxter was a secretary at her Fathers company. At first she had started out as a friend but over the past two years she had been growing increasingly closer to her family until finally last year she had moved into the family home. Ever since then her father had been talking about transferring and moving. Now it was official and decided. In a fortnight Ella would move to Cardiff, the capital of Wales.

Eleanor sat up and glanced around her bedroom. It was black, Eleanor had heard about social cliques such as Goths and Punks and it had always interested her. She had a hard time fitting in with society so she decided to go with one of the titles to see if it helped. She'd chosen Goth's because the colour black went with everything and she liked the eyeliner that they wore. EMO's seemed to have a reputation for self-harming and she wasn't sure if her stomach could handle being a plastic bimbo. Determined to make her attempt work she had even bought all the gothic classic novels she could find and painted her nails.

She was reasonably pleased with how her bedroom had worked out. Black walls with silver stars printed on the ceiling and walls along with gauzy grey curtains and tinkling metallic wind chimes. This was how a normal, ordinary teenager would live. When they got upset they listened to loud music because it apparently was supposed to help them feel better. All it was achieving for Eleanor was splitting sore headache but at least it drowned out her fathers shouts of protest and yells to keep it down. Turning over she wiped the mascara stains off her cheeks and adjusted the volume on her player slightly.

Moving away from London was a daunting prospect. London was her home; there were so many other people that Eleanor blended in. She actually had a few friends here and was treated relatively normal providing she didn't come out with anything strange. Why move now? Not to mention her Great-Grandfathers grave was in London. Wilf had died two years ago, sometimes Eleanor still missed him. He wouldn't have wanted to move. Why was everyone turning against her? Why did it feel like she was screaming and no one was listening?

"Ella? Ella love, I brought you some tea."

Eleanor sat up and wiped her eyes as her Grandmother entered the room with two cups of tea and a plate of biscuits balanced on a tray. Sylvia's wandered disapprovingly over the black walls and her lips pursed trying to keep a nagging remark from slipping through. Instead she set the stray down on the unit next to the bed and sat down next to her Granddaughter.

"Sophie's downstairs in the kitchen howling her heart out to your father," Sylvia said neutrally handing Ella a cup of tea, "Ella, sweetheart, why are you making things so difficult?"

The teenager took a few sips from her cup before slamming it down on the unit feeling betrayal nip at her insides. She thought out of everyone at least Gran would have been on her side. After-all she couldn't stand Sophie either and probably didn't want to move from the city where she'd spent her entire life or leave behind her daughter.

"I thought you'd understand! I don't want to leave Gran, I'm happy here and I fit in! Why can't anyone see that? You can't stand her and neither can I. Why don't you get it?" Snapped Eleanor feeling more tears come from her eyes. Sylvia sighed tiredly. At seventy she was getting a bit beyond having to deal with hormonal teenagers. Brushing aside Eleanor's red fringe she gazed into her eyes and huffed at the amount of eyeliner she saw.

"Cardiff is a big city too and you don't have to go to boarding school again. Why don't you at least give it a chance and don't bring my likes and dislikes towards Sophie into this Madame. As far as I'm concerned that's your fathers choice not mine. You're my Granddaughter, that's why I'm here and that's why I'm staying with you. I never told your mum this enough but you are the most important thing in world to me now Ella," Sylvia said sincerely as she stroked Eleanor's dark hair as her granddaughter leaned on her shoulder.

"I...just wish things didn't have to change. Why can't it just go back to the four of us? It's bad enough half the world thinks I'm a freak let alone Sophie trying to stick her nose in parading me around like I'm her new poodle," Complained Ella softly.

"She's just intimidated by you love. She doesn't know how to act around you."

"I'm human! Why does everyone keep treating me like I'm a time bomb waiting to go off?"

"You're different Ella. People misunderstand that, they don't see that you're just a kid they just see that you're smart and it scares them," Soothed Sylvia.

"I know...I just wish I was normal sometimes..." Sighed Ella.

"Don't! Never be ashamed of what you are Eleanor Marks," Sylvia said sharply, "You're special; most people will kill for a brain like yours. Why don't you look at this as a fresh start? You can go to school and no one has to be any the wiser. Look at this as a new beginning Ella."

"A new beginning?" Mumbled Ella tiredly.

* * *

"Where the hell are we?"

"Emily, calm down! Please just take a breathe and calm down!"

"Calm down? Calm down? This is completely and utterly wrong! Have you any idea what we've just did Al? Have you any idea of what we've done! And you're telling me to calm down!" Yelled Emily hysterically as her eyes darted wildly around the streets and buildings in front of her. Every pore in her body was denying this place. It made her skin crawl and unleashed wave after wave of shivers down her spine. Her stomach was still reeling with the aftershock of the teleport and her mind was still whirling in the tangled confusion of the series of events that were unravelling before her, completely beyond her control.

"We're safe now alright! I know this isn't an ideal situation but there must be reason why mum wanted us to-"

"You don't even know why we're here? I thought Mum told you something! Or did she just decide to leave out the valuable fact that we've just teleported into a parallel world? Will you just tell me why we're here and what's going on because I'm sick of being left in the dark!" Screamed Emily furiously raking her hands through her matted and uncontrollable brown hair. Across from her Alexander sighed turning his head skyward before kicking over a bin out of pure frustration.

"I don't know alright! All I know is that Mum told me to take this and then use it when the time was right. She didn't give me any instructions or tell me what it was for. I thought the bloody thing was another teleport that would take you somewhere safe! I planned to go back for Mum and Uncle Tony but she must have known! Emily I don't have a clue either so will you just shut up!" Shouted Alexander. Emily turned away examining everything. This felt like surreal like a horrible nightmare from which there was no awakening. She felt so powerless...so weak and unable to do anything. Suddenly she felt vulnerable and completely terrified. She inhaled trying to calm herself down but a part of her badly wanted to slap her brother and demand that he take them back.

There was a long silence while the two of them tried to compose themselves. Emily collapsed into a nearby bench and watched as some youths stepped out of a nearby nightclub and headed into the take-away to get some chips. She was envious, they felt like a world away from her. It was almost eerie how in her emotional turmoil there could still exist people who were so blissfully ignorant and relatively at peace with their normal lives. She pulled out the thin golden chain wrapped around her neck from under her coat and stared at it mulling over its duel meaning. A gift and a defence. Looking at that chain made her feel worse and only heightened her feelings of loss. What if she lost somebody again?

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," Alexander said wearily as he laid a hand on her shoulder. Emily merely nodded held onto the hand. Being alone was not a fate she ever wanted but she knew sooner or later it was a fate she would get. Perhaps not completely alone...she glanced up at her brother's face. Alexander or 'Alfie' was almost three years her senior and tall with her hair colouring. Normally he was confident, arrogant almost and perfectly at ease in any situation. Seeing him look so defeated only made her feel worse but at the same time she was comforted that he was there. As long as he was there she would never be completely alone.

"This is all just such a mess," Sighed Emily rubbing her eyes wincing as her hands skimmed over a bruise, "What are we supposed to do now? We can't risk going back...but Mum must have had a reason for sending us here. I just wish I knew what...I just wish none of this had ever happened. I wish it was this time last week and we were at home with Gran watching Uncle Tony rant at the football match on the Television."

"It'll be okay. She'll have a reason...let's not try to think long term," Alexander said moving around the bench so he was sitting next to her, "What we need for tonight is somewhere to sleep."

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep," Emily said with a small smile, "And we'll need somewhere more permanent. Like a flat or something. We'll need food and money to buy stuff with. A computer, this place has to have a UNIT or Torchwood. And maybe some form of identification." Emily thought about these things. Money was easy to obtain and as for everything else Emily could get them it. Emily was very gifted at getting what she wanted and could be very _persuasive_.

"I said short term Em and already you're planning us a life," Joked Alfie, "What next? A car?"

"More chance of getting a car for me than for you. You failed your test four times," Reminded Emily smirking slightly. Alexander stood up and offered her his hand which she accepted gratefully. She tilted her head towards the sky to stare at the stars. It was odd, everything seemed to change but the stars always seemed to remain the same. There was something familiar and comforting about that, sighing she followed her brother as they tried to locate a suitable B&B to stay the night. The layout of this Cardiff was not much different from their own. Perhaps, in time she'd grow used to it.

_'Please say you had a plan Mum...please be alright...'_

* * *

"Well that's us. All set," Announced Lee Marks with a bright expression as he slammed down the door to the boot of the car.

Eleanor turned away from her father. She'd gradually came to terms with idea of moving but she still couldn't quite forgive him for ripping her away from her familiar surroundings, neither could she also forgive the soppy look in his eyes when he glanced at Sophie. Sophie Baxter was brunette and in her late thirties. Her hair was combed back into a neat ponytail and she was wearing a white blouse and pink cardigan. Her expression was also cheerful. Next to that happy pair Eleanor felt like a storm cloud on a clear horizon dressed in her black blouse with a purple motif on the front and purple three-quarter length trousers. Her curly dark red hair was loose around her shoulders and her eyes were done over with the usual heavy black makeup. She'd considered dying her hair, Goths seemed to do that but then decided against it.

The house though. She couldn't quite grasp the concept that she was leaving the house beyond. It had been her home since she was seven...every since that _incident_. Staring at it now was like staring at a corpse, it was familiar but there was nothing there. It was hollow and empty. The familiar reddish tone of the bricks and the way the sun reflected off the upstairs windows sent a pang of sorrow inside her. This was it. Goodbye home. Goodbye Friends. Goodbye life.

"Come on Ella. In the car or we'll leave without you," Joked Lee throwing an arm around his daughters shoulders. In the back seat of the car Sylvia sat looking equally as forlorn while contrasting her Sophie sat digging in her bag from a tin of travel sweets and a Hello magazine that she could read for the journey. Almost smugly Ella got into the passenger seat, at least Sophie hadn't wangled her way there yet. Lee mistook the smirk as a smile.

"Not so bad is it Ella? Don't worry, I've made all the arrangements, you're going to a local school in Cardiff. Good school and the teachers have promised to keep quiet on your situation. That reminds me, Martha phone again, you've got another appointment scheduled for next month on March the twenty third," Lee said absently as he popped a CD into the car stereo player. Ella nodded, check ups with Doctor Milligan were normal. She was her own personal doctor as well as the women responsible for the care of her mother.

Mum...she was being transferred to Cardiff too. Eleanor instantly pushed thoughts aside preferring not to wade herself in horrible memories. Suddenly Sophia and Sylvia screeched in surprise as large blasts of heavy metal music screamed out of the CD player. Lee himself winced and Eleanor burst out laughing.

"For the love of God turn that blood thing down now!" Demanded Sylvia.

"It's what all the kids are into now Sylvia. Eleanor likes it don't you Ella?" Winked Lee.

"I don't care what she likes. I'm not listening to that rubbish for the entire journey and if she doesn't like it she can walk," Snapped Sylvia stubbornly. Lee sighed rolling his eyes as he ejected the CD. Eleanor smiled as he ruffled her hair playfully before replacing the CD with NOW 120. Perhaps Gran had a point, Ella wasn't really too keen on gothic music. The novels were alright but the music was depressing. Maybe she should try punk. Going punk for her new school might not be bad, maybe she could dye her hair purple or something...

A fresh start, Eleanor told herself as the car pulled away from her family home. There was a tone of finality in that thought but also of growing hope. At this school she would probably find the work mundanely easy but she could take a year out to enjoy herself. No more stupid documentaries or qualification exams. She would enjoy being a normal teenager this year before she got dragged off to some elite scientific organisation next year.

_'A new beginning...maybe this is what I need.'_

* * *

**A bit ansty and depressing but the next chapter should be more hopeful. It's set about a month later and both parties have settled down a bit more. Emily has to take her first day of school. Also Martha is by this point obviously married so her surname is no longer Jones but Milligan. As for Donna more will be revealed later on. And obviously the Doctor does appear in this fic just not until about chapter five or six since I want a little more development of my OC's first.**

**R&R. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Daydreamer xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Journeys Anew**

_Chapter Three_

**Smith and Marks**

* * *

You have got to be kidding me."

"Oh come on Em! It'll be a laugh and you can hardly argue that you'll find the work difficult! Just give it a try for a couple of weeks..."

"Read my lips Alexander Tyler. Not. Happening," Emily said sternly as she continued flipping through the pages in her Harry Potter book trying to ignore the wounded pout on her brothers face that made her feel like she'd just kicked a terminally ill puppy. It was a stupid idea, completely and utterly laughable. There was no way that she was going for it. None whatsoever. Alfie could go and jump in the void for all she cared. There was no way in hell she was going along with his insanity. Not this time.

_'He does have a point, work would hardly be difficult. It is the quickest way of finding out news, blending in.' _Emily frowned. She hated school, it was so boring that it made her want to jump head first out a window. People droning on and on about repetitive subjects which she already knew about. Annoying spotty teenagers, gossiping bitchy girls, smug arrogant Professors. The list could go one endlessly, she just wasn't like Alfie. Alfie had been popular and was always surrounded by friends...funny thing was Emily couldn't quite remember having any. There must have been some...a couple of girls named Natasha and Samantha but they had moved away last year.

"Look, let's just say that I go along with this; what is exactly is it going to achieve? Nothing. I'll just be forced to spend hours in a classroom risking my neck while you sit back all comfy, lounging about this flat which, by the way I got for us. Tell me Al, what exactly are you contributing?" Asked Emily setting down her book raising an eyebrow at her older brother.

"Well, maybe you'll be less moody if you're out doing something rather then staying cooped up in here all day with your head buried in silly fantasy fiction novels which you've already read a thousand times," Pointed out Alexander smugly. Emily glared attempting to will some sort of guilt into her brothers brown eyes. Predictably none ever came; Alfie rarely apologised or regretted any of actions let alone admit that Emily was right. Annoyingly this time he did appear to be right. Emily sighed collapsing backward so she was spread out fully on the blue leather sofa watching the dust clouds swirl and dance towards the window which was allowing in many pale beams of sunlight.

_'How long has it been...a month? Mum...it's been a month. You left us no instructions; you just stranded us here in this reality. It's not home; everything's the same but...different. I mean there's stuff here that used to be around when I was twelve...why Mum. Why?' _Emily had pondered that question for a month now. The first initial couple of days had been rough as her and Alfie had moved from one grubby B&B to another trying to come to terms with what was laid out in front of them. The fact that the Universe should be collapsing around their ankles was just one of their many growing problems. Eventually after a week they'd decided to get a more permanent residence and Emily had been obliged to pay their new landlord a visit. Unsurprisingly she left the office with the keys to their new flat while the Landlord sat inside under the impression he'd just been given a deposit as well as plausible ID.

The flat wasn't too bad. In fact Emily sort of liked the freedom of living in their new flat, creating a space that was entirely her own. Doing strange domestic tasks such as shopping and paying rent which were things which previously she had not given much thought to. Truthfully she'd always planned to go travelling and even if this wasn't the ideal situation she was still going to try. There were only so many nights a person could go worrying themselves sick before they grow exhausted of it. Alfie's plan would present her with some sort of small task to focus her thoughts on. Biting her lip she fiddled with the thin golden chain around her neck watching the light bounce of the shiny metal. It was risky...strangely that didn't discourage her.

"And what will you be doing? Getting a job at the Take-away across the road?" Joked Emily with a small smile.

"Nah! A mechanic or something, there's an IT firm down the road looking for a candidate to help fix up the computers and me, myself and I thinks this would be a great opportunity. Think about it Emily! I'll be getting wages! Real proper wages for doing stuff I could do with my eyes closed and my hands taped! This is going to be great!" Alfie cheered enthusiastically with a slightly manic grin on his face. The grin was dislodged by a flying pillow which struck him straight in the jaw.

"Brilliant. We're getting domesticated into society while trying avoiding the men in white coats," Grinned Emily rolling her eyes and sitting up slightly. The living room of their flat was quite small but in a cosy sort of way. Pale green walls with a fair sized television and wide windows offering a good view of their street and traffic flowing past. Separating the battered blue sofa from the comfy olive arm chair was a polished oak coffee table with a bowl of fruit and a laptop on top. Emily cringed staring at the green fruit called pear feeling her insides squirm. Alfie loved pears. Emily would rather eat her own intestines.

"Speaking of our dear friends, anything new on Torchwood?" Asked Emily gesturing towards the laptop. Alfie picked up a pear and bit into it absently shaking his head.

"Nope. All quiet on that front at least. Nothing exciting, they picked up some sort of alien derby this morning but nothing especially fantastic. I wish I could go get a look at the computers properly. Their technology is pretty good. Took me a full thirty minutes to hack in properly last night," Alfie announced brightly. As far as computers, mechanics and machinery went Alfie took the lead. Although not too bad with such things it was Alexander who maintained the feverish passion with technology of all sorts. He loved taking things apart just to see how they worked and then putting them back together again. It was almost amusing to watch him jumping about like a mad man, he was just like...

_'Dad...'_

"Amazing," Murmured Emily feeling a familiar painfully grip in her gut. She closed her eyes feeling her throat go dry and hoarse and she hugged her remaining pillow to her chest trying to brush away the painful thoughts drifting through her mind. Sometimes it still took her by surprise. Grief would suddenly jump out on her when she was unprepared and her stress levels recently were taking a toll. Suddenly Emily was finding that she had to grow up - a hard thing for the baby of the family.

"Well, we can go down this afternoon. Maybe get lunch at that cafe you like? The Italian one? What do you think Emily?" Emily was knocked from her thoughts by her brother's voice. Looking up she blinked for a moment before registering what was being said. She nodded; perhaps going to school again would not be so bad. It would be a distraction at least and would give her some sort of purpose to strive for. In the meantime she would just have to trust her mother knew what she was doing.

"Okay. Fine. You win. I lose, but you owe me ice cream. Ben and Jerry's Caramel Chocolate Chew Chew ice cream and I want to go the cinema. Oh, and since I'm doing this for you, you're responsible for all the cleaning from now on. Deal or no Deal?" Quipped Emily watching as the joyful expression on Alfie's face rapidly turned to one of blatant shock. He spluttered but Emily raised her eyebrows. She would admit defeat but she would not come without some sort of benefits. Eventually Alfie nodded dumbly.

"Right. Well it's one o'clock now. Let's get going," Emily said elatedly as she stood up to gaze at her reflection in the mirror adjusting the position of her blue hair band. She had a round face, one that only served to make her look even more childlike than she already did. Her skin was quite pale but her cheeks had a habit of betraying her emotions and flushing red suddenly when she was embarrassed or uncomfortable. Her hair was also unmanageable being neither straight nor curly but instead taking a life form of its own. It was dark brown, the same colour as Alfie's however their was one crucial thing about her appearance that she would never change. Whereas Alfie had inherited her mothers eyes Emily had another's...

Her fathers.

* * *

Eleanor gave herself the once over in her mirror.

There was a horrible clenching feeling in her chest and her heart was pounding rapidly while her mind was alert and wide awake despite the four feeble hours of sleep she'd gained. Most children experience this mixture of fear, anxiety and excitement at the age of five. Ella was now feeling it at the age of seventeen only it was much worse because she had a rough idea of what to expect. This was her first time going to an ordinary school with ordinary people. Peoples whose IQ was merely average instead of fabulous levels of genius. Even then it had only lasted a few months because they swiftly moved her realising that Eleanor Marks IQ extended way beyond the realms of a normal geniuses.

She scowled at the uniform. It was hideous, the sort of thing she remembered seeing in the old movies of early twentieth century grammar schools. A red skirt that came to her knees, a neat white blouse and a red blazer with the golden school insignia emblazed on the front in tidy embroidery. In all honesty she was surprised that there wasn't a matching hat or white stockings. She tugged at the blazer; it was making her uncomfortable and sticky. Her dark red hair had been tamed into pigtails with bright green ribbons, the effect had been to add colour to the dull outfit but all it accomplished was clashing horribly.

"Urgh!" Huffed Eleanor peeling off the blazer and throwing it uncaringly onto her bedroom floor before collapsing into her new bed. Looking up at the ceiling did not improve her rapidly growing bad mood. Starring up at the spangled silver stars used to ease her anger but now all she had was boring magnolia. Who was she kidding? This wasn't going to work. She'd end up being the 'freak' or end up alone and frankly she didn't know which was worse.

"Ella! Hurry up or you'll be late!"

Eleanor grinded her teeth together. Brilliant, the one thing that could make her feel even worse was knocking at her bedroom door speaking in that horribly sugary tone of voice like she was talking to a five year old.

"Get lost Sophie! I ain't going!"

Instead of heeding her words the bedroom door was pushed open to reveal Sophie Baxter in all her glory dressed primly in her navy blue secretary suit with her perfect hair combed back into a ponytail held in place by pretty golden pins. There was a frown knitted on her face as she faced the red haired teenager clearing her throat.

"Come on Sophie, be reasonable," Began Sophie. Eleanor's temper reached boiling point with that simple phrase. It seemed to be Sophie's solution to everything. The 'be reasonable' approach. Ella sat up shooting the most poisonous look she could muster. Something about Sophie, well everything about Sophie from her nest crisp suit to her calm green eyes irritated the hell out of Eleanor. "It's natural to be nervous on your first day of school. I think you'll see when you go that it won't be as bad as it seems. With a brain like yours you're bound to fit right in."

A brain like hers? Oh yes she'd fit right in, all she had to do was open her mouth and let the facts and figures come rolling out before she'd be carted up to the nurses office with a punched face for being too brainy. Sophie didn't understand and she never would. Who exactly did she think she was swaning around the house pretending to be her mother? Ella had a mother, she didn't need some intruder barging in and taking over treating Eleanor like a poodle.

"Fit in? Oh yeah right, all I have to do is open my mouth and tell them all about the Electro-magnesium or relativity and I'm sure I'll be right in with them all! You don't have a clue so do me a favour and stop acting like you care! Just leave me alone!" Shouted Eleanor furiously. Sophie flinched slightly at the volume of Ella's voice but somehow managed to remain composed. Eleanor wished she wouldn't, it would help if she got angry so Ella could yell and scream at her even more. Make her feel some small part of the confusion and rage she often found herself confronted with.

"You know I think I was right," Sighed Sophie, "This is too much for you. You would have been better off going to study elsewhere. A normal environment would be too harsh on you. It's only natural that you wouldn't be able to relate to the rest of them. I'll go have a word with your Dad and we'll sort this mess out. You were never keen on living here anyway." Eleanor stared in horror feeling suddenly very sick. She didn't want to go back there...and Sophie knew it! She was baiting Ella...wanting her to protest and storm off to school so she could revel in the triumph of victory. Eleanor couldn't see any other option though; there was no way she was going back to those other schools or being studied like a lab-rat by all those scientists and doctors. Or more documentaries. Or more tests.

"You...fine! I'm going. You'll see! I'll prove you wrong! I'm not a freak!" Snarled Ella standing up suddenly and shoving her red blazer back on before picking up the heavy bag lying next to the door. She stomped down the stairs feeling furious at Sophie and at herself for falling for the bait. She could hear Sophie's voice yelling at her a she left the house slamming the front door shut.

"Don't forget your appointment with Doctor Milligan! It's straight after school at four o'clock!"

Eleanor was already mounting her bicycle. Watching from the upstairs window Sophie Baxter sighed.

They said parenting was riddled with guilt and sadness. They didn't say anything about your boyfriend's daughter.

* * *

"This is it?"

"Yup. Population; thirteen hundred students, ninety teachers, thirty additional staff. Normal, average high school. What d'you say Ems-y?"

"I say you're insane but then that would be stating the obvious. I can't believe you want me to go through with this, come on Al. What if somebody finds out? I mean wouldn't it be like completely freaky if we found some parallel version of ourselves roaming about? Think about it, this is a disaster waiting to happen," Emily stated crossing her arms. The thought of a parallel version of herself wandering around Cardiff was both eerie, scary and slightly intriguing. Still, staring at the large modernised building in front of her she couldn't help but feel insecure.

"Oh since when did you turn into my Mum? Come on Em, where's that old spark of adventure?"

"I must have left it behind the moment you shoved your fist down on that teleport," Droned Emily her voice dripping with sarcasm. Alfie's facial features creased with guilt and Emily found herself punching him playfully and smiling. Instantly Alfie brightened up and grabbed her hand marching her forward through the iron gates.

St Andrews school looked a replica of most local high schools. There was a large grassy area beyond the iron gates leading up to the pale grey building with a clear glass roof and many windows peering down on them. The school-yard was deserted as lunchtime had ended half an hour previous. Emily bit down on her lip nervously as Alfie confidently pushed the green button beside the door, there was a low humming noise and the doors clicked open leading them into a large entrance and reception area with a smooth wooden floor and pale blue walls. Walking up to the reception desk the elderly woman adjusted her glasses to stare at the two newcomers.

"Hi. I'm Alfred Smith and this is my little sister Emily. We're here to see the Headmistress...Mrs Giles?" Alfie said pleasantly.

"Have you any prior appointment with Mrs Giles?" Asked the receptionist suspiciously. Emily rolled her eyes and Alfie moved back allowing her to take centre stage. She stared at the receptionist seeing through the glasses into the sharp brown eyes behind them. She flexed her hand moving it forwards towards the temple of the old woman's head. A moment later the two were leaving the reception area where the woman began to shuffle papers idly unaware of what had just taken place.

"Upstairs, boardroom 3D," Murmured Emily. Alfie merely nodded and the two of them continued up two flights of stairs past busy classrooms full of noisy children. When they arrived on the third floor they found it was carpeted with a soft lavender carpet. Each door was neatly labelled so there was no difficulty in finding room 3D. Alexander knocked twice before pushing the door open. Behind a desk there was a squat middle aged woman with short black hair and a thick red scarf around her neck. She bolted up in alarm and surprise.

"Excuse me! Is there something I can do to help you?" Mrs Giles demanded.

Emily walked forward and Alfie clicked the door shut behind them to prevent any interruptions.

After all. Emily was very persuasive.

* * *

Eleanor tapped her toes off the thin pale green carpet and hugged her schoolbag to her chest.

School, had not been as bad as she had first anticipated. In fact it had been nothing but tedious and dull sitting at the back of each classroom listening to the teacher drone on about various subjects. Nobody knew who she was, she earned herself a few hurried stares and glances because she was the new girl but as the day progressed they lost interest when they realised she was nothing exceptional. Eleanor already knew the coursework and needed only five minutes to complete the work for each subject. Advanced Physics, Advanced English, Advanced Chemistry, Advanced Biology and Art. So far Art was her favourite subject because it was something that she wasn't naturally brilliant at. In fact Art was something she relatively average at.

Still, she had felt lonely with only whispers to keep her company. She missed her old friends quite badly. Hazel and Tamara had been good for joking around with in classes. Like her, they excelled in intelligence but even they were slightly perplexed at their friend from time to time. Ella learned to live with the raised eyebrows and looks of surprise. It get rather frustrating though, sometimes people couldn't see what was right in front of their noses.

She glanced up at the screen above the reception desk watching the names flash by in red digital letters. The waiting room was nearly empty except for a small boy playing in the toy house and an elderly couple flickering through pamphlets. The music was dull, dreary and depressing. The same sort of music played in all the waiting rooms. Sometimes Ella laughed over what would happen if she popped one of her CD's into the player and started blaring out heavy rock music. A small smile danced on her lips as she watched the names roll by. Doctor Milligan was her doctor, or at least the one she'd been seeing every three months since she was five.

As far as Doctors went Eleanor didn't mind Martha too much. Most doctors poured over her like she was a brand new specie, treating her more like a machine than a human. Martha didn't do that and Ella was grateful. Eventually after ten minutes of monotonous waiting she blinked awake as Eleanor Isabel Marks flashed up on the screen. Standing up she moved from the waiting room through double doors into an airy corridor up to room 45A.

Pushing open the door Eleanor froze slightly. The room was brightly lit with a large window allowing in masses of sunlight illuminating the pale yellow walls and green carpet. Doctor Martha Milligan was sitting at her desk with her laptop and other instruments. There was a bed in the corner and a sink with a cabinet. The middle aged doctor who Ella guessed was around forty although looking significantly younger had smooth skin with long black hair wound into a bun at the base of her neck. She wore a long white lab-coat and smiled upon Eleanor's arrival. However it wasn't the presence of Martha that caused Ella to pause in brief surprise. Sitting in a chair next to Martha was a man.

Eleanor took notice of the fact that his clothing was hardly formal. A brown suit with a long brown jacket and was thin with messy brown hair and sat thoroughly relaxed although he looked up when Ella entered the room. Inwardly Eleanor felt like glaring at Martha. Brilliant. Another curious investigator wanting to probe her. Instead she didn't and forced her anger back down her throat as she sat down in the patient seat.

"Hello Ella. Ella this is Doctor Smith. Doctor Smith, this is Eleanor Marks," Beamed Martha.

"Hello! I'm Doctor Smith...well sort of, nice to meet you Eleanor. El-an-or? Or do you prefer Ella?" Eleanor was taken aback the rush of babble issuing from his mouth as he offered up a hand. She accepted it quietly and smiled slightly at his obvious energy. It was sort of like a big kid sitting there grinning away to himself about God-knows-what.

"Ella," Eleanor said.

"Doctor Smith's just going to watch your examination, Is that alright?" Asked Martha gently.

"Yeah...sure," It wasn't like she had any other option. Martha nodded and picked up a syringe. Eleanor winced, she'd had her blood taken hundreds of times but she still never got used to seeing the needle and neither could she bear to watch it pierce her skin. Instead she looked aside and held out her arm biting down on her lip.

"Don't like needles do you? I don't blame you, I remember once I got a massive one shoved straight into my kneecap! Imagine that, my kneecap! Anyway Ella, just came from school have you?" Quizzed the Doctor. Eleanor didn't know if he was babbling to take her attention away from the needle or just for the sake of it. She nodded deciding to play along.

"Yeah, first day."

"First day? You're seventeen and that's your first day of school?" Said the Doctor in surprise.

"Ella's first day of public school. She moved to Cardiff from London two weeks ago," Martha supplied as she stuck a small plaster on Eleanor's arm and then moved to take Eleanor's blood pressure.

"Public school eh? I taught at one them once...that was a long time ago. Didn't like it much, bit of a dodgy staff. So Ella, what subjects did you take this year?" Asked the Doctor. Eleanor twinge feeling the pressure band tighten around her arm but looked up to reply.

"Advanced Physics, Chemistry, Biology, English and normal Art," Ella said breathing a sigh of relief as the pressure on her arm loosened. She stood up and moved towards the scales slipping off her shoes to step on. Martha measured her weight and height and pronounced that there were no problems. All the while Doctor Smith seemed to supply an endless amount of chatter asking questions about her new school, her family and even if she'd ever owned a hamster. Ella answered feeling amused slightly but also partly suspicious. What sort of Doctor sat in a room asking meaningless questions about your day to day life? She brushed the thoughts from her mind though as Martha guided her towards the laptop.

"Right, just take in your own time yeah?" Martha said kindly. Eleanor nodded recognising the programme on the screen in front of her. An advanced IQ test no doubt. Every three months they made her do one just so they could monitor the progress of her brain to check for any abnormalities. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Doctor Smith sit up straight and put on a pair of glasses. It was the most serious she'd seen him in the entire ten minutes of small talk.

Turning away she faced the screen and began to type.

Page after page flashed up on the screen with multiple questions and puzzles. They varied in subjects and structure but Ella found herself quickly enthralled in each and every one of them. The room faded away and every sound was only a whisper. The clicking of the keys drummed throughout the room and quick restless rhythm. Time passed, it may only have been half an hour or it could have been twelve. Eleanor was relentless and moved at a swift darting pace until finally she reached the last question and then pressed the finish button. Taking a deep breath she could hear her heart pounding in her ears.

"Well done then, thirty-two minutes and eighteen seconds," Announced Martha. Ella nodded and grinned slightly feeling proud at her record. Last time it had been thirty-four minutes and twenty-four seconds. At least she was improving but she was slightly aware that those questions had been easy...none of them had troubled her in the slightest. Her brain seemed to work them all out before she had even fully contemplated them.

"How long before I get the score?" Inquired Ella eagerly.

"I'll phone you next Friday, I should have your blood results in by then too," Martha said honestly. Eleanor stood up and holstered her heavy bag pack on to her bag and moved towards the door knowing that today's meeting was over. It was the same every three months. Next week she would receive a telephone call stating her miraculously perfect results and her blood results.

"Goodbye Ella. See you in a few months," Martha said pleasantly.

"Bye Martha, Mr Smith," Eleanor said politely. Her hand was on the door hand handle when Doctor Smith finally spoke. He'd been silent during and after the examination but now he spoke and he was oddly serious and sincere.

"Ella, how did you find that test?"

"It was alright," Shrugged Eleanor vaguely.

"No. I mean how did you find it? Difficult? Easy? Average?"

"It was easy," Eleanor said truthfully before moving from the room and shutting the door behind her. She smiled feeling quite proud of herself, she always felt slightly smug after doing those examinations. It made her feel special being unique and more intelligent than most people. Well, actually all people. Still, a high intelligence level had it's price and that price tended to be solitude. She could boast that her IQ was probably one of the highest on Earths but somehow it was bittersweet. Nobody else understood. They couldn't see the world in the same way she did. They couldn't understand and make the right connections like she could. Things came easy to her and she couldn't see how they didn't come easy to everyone else too.

Eleanor sighed. Sophie wouldn't be home from work until six o'clock. Maybe she could curl up with her Gran on the sofa and watch some television.

With that Eleanor Marks walked calmly down the corridor unaware of the mystery she'd just left behind.

* * *

"That went well."

"You owe me big time. I mean huge time, massive time. Humungous time. I can't believe I just enrolled in school when this would be the perfect opportunity for a skive," Emily said shaking her head. They were lost in the endless busy streets of Cardiff which was teeming with shoppers and workers of all kind. Department stores towered over their heads; there was an abundance of smells pouring through the streets from various restaurants and cafes. In Emily's hand there was a bag of chips heavily laden with vinegar while Alfie was munching on burger trying not to spill the hot chilli sauce over his black shirt.

"It'll be fun. Come Monday you'll be having the time of your life," Assured Alfie briskly, "Just think of the early morning starts. Remember to tip-toe quietly past my bedroom door lil sis. You know, I don't think I'll start work until next week and even then it's at ten o'clock." Emily fumed and muttered a stream of swear words under her breath condemning her brother to the fiery pits of Hades. She reached out with her fist and whammed it into his shoulder causing him to drop his burger on to the pavement.

"Hey! I paid four pounds for that burger! You've ruined it!" Protested Alfie staring from the recently departed burger to his sister's face with a look of incredulous horror.

"Good. D'you know that contained five hundred and fifty two calories? You better watch it you'll be spending your days at weight watchers," Teased Emily as Alfie nursed his bruise glowering down at his sister. Emily was used to people towering over her; she was quite short as Alfie constantly reminded her. And while she wasn't fat she certainly wasn't a stick insect either. Alfie seemed to never stop growing despite the quantity he consumed. He could eat three mars bars on the trot and never gain an ounce. Emily only had to look at a Mars Bar for it to smile evilly back at her. She'd also stopped growing when she was fourteen while Alfie just seemed to build momentum with each birthday.

"Five hundred and fifty-two? The same amount that was in that packet of mini-eggs you gobbled last night then? Come on shrimp, let's go to the cinema and you can buy me a new burger. I want a cheese one this time, that sauce burnt my throat," Alfie complained as he slung an arm over her shoulder. The two smiled and laughed because it was better than crying in despair. They'd done enough of that over the previous months and had came to the conclusion that wallowing and crying was good for only a few weeks. After a while you had to do something or risk going insane. The little normal things kept them going. It was almost as though they could pretend they were on vacation.

They walked past the blue police call box in complete ignorance.

It was, after all an insignificant object compared to the rest of the world moving around them.

* * *

"Well what did you think?"

"Wellllll......she's definitely more intelligent than most..."

"Doctor, there were things on that test that took Albert Einstein half an hour to work out. Not to mention one of the pages was written in an Alien language as an instruction manual for rebuilding a part of their ship! Her intelligence isn't human and it's off the scale completely," Martha said intently trying to study his reaction. A hand was raked through his brown hair and he stared over her shoulder at the results flickering across the screen.

"Hang on a minute...alien language? How was she supposed to translate that? How could she translate that? Did she even realise what she was doing?" The Doctor demanded. Martha shook her head, she'd first realised that Eleanor could translate other languages when Eleanor was eleven and started reading the Spanish instructions on the back of the mobile phone manual. This was her first time testing Ella with a language that didn't originate from planet Earth and it had only confirmed her suspicions.

"No. To her it all appears as English. Now what do you think that tells us? Doctor, she's human but her mind...her minds completely and utterly alien," Martha said persistently. The Doctor sighed and sagged into the chair next to Martha's trying to take in what he was being told. The lapse of speech gave her the time necessary to put her other points forward. "Doctor, the night Donna went into a coma the only person who witnessed how it was triggered was Ella. And she can't remember what happened." Martha said slowly.

"Or won't...she might not want to. Seven years old...no wonder she shoved it aside and blocked it out. Who'd want to remember that? The question is how did Donna remember? I mean Ella knows nothing about me or the Tardis or anything so how on earth could she have told Donna? Not unless she overheard something she wasn't supposed to but even then..." The Doctors voice trailed off as he tried to work out his latest problem. Martha frowned and sighed as she spun gently in her office chair.

"How...how long has it been for you? Since we last met, I mean," Martha asked quietly.

"About two years...I set the co-ordinates on the Tardis for the year 2016 and it landed here ten years late. I'm sorry Martha, I'm sorry that I wasn't here sooner. What about the world? I mean do they realise that's she's different or do they think she's just another genius?" Asked the Doctor sombrely.

"I'm not sure. They've put her in special schools and stuff. She's been in documentaries on child geniuses but Torchwood's been protecting her privacy and has done a good job of giving her a low profile. They just think she's a genius. Another Einstein in the making or something like that." Martha replied. It had taken a lot of effort on Torchwood's part to ensure that nobody found out or realised. If they did then Ella would be exposed and likely condemned.

"Good. It has to stay that way because if they find out what her intelligence can do then they'll use her. The stuff she could do, the technology she could create would be beyond their comprehension and would not belong in the twenty-first century. What about Ella? Does she understand? What does she think of it all?" The Doctor implored.

"She thinks she's just incredibly gifted. I think she's getting suspicious but she's feeling isolated more than anything. I mean, if I had her intelligence I wouldn't be going to a public school," Martha stated sensibly.

"Isolated? She's bound to be, frustrated at the world because she's the only one who can understand things that no one else can. No wonder she wants to go to an ordinary school. It's the only chance she'll get to feel like everyone else. The only chance of some acceptance," The Doctor said reeling off into his own little world. His mood seemed to changed though as he sat up and smiled slightly. "What about you Martha Milligan? Can't believe I missed the wedding but you're still with Torchwood? What about Mickey? Jack? How are all they?"

Martha laughed. "They're all fine. Mickey got married a couple of years ago and I had children."

The Doctor stared taken aback as his eyebrows shot up into his hairline. His face exploded into a grin.

"Children? Congratulations! How many?"

"Three. Two girls, Victoria and Mary-Anne. They're eleven and William who is eight. You should meet them sometime," Martha suggested. The Doctor hesitated before nodding. Swiftly he changed the subject not dwelling on awkward conversation.

"So...Ella. What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Well, it's like you said Doctor. She's beyond planet Earth and I think some day she's going to realise it. She's at a public school now, St Andrews. Torchwood would monitor her further but we've got other priorities too and quite frankly we can't monitor a teenage girl every single day and if she's left alone she might do something risky...."

"...so you want me to go teach at this school...this St Andrews? Martha, I would love to but you know me. I can't stay on Earth that long. It'd get boring," The Doctor said sadly. Martha smiled and shook her head. She knew him alright. A part of her couldn't get over the fact that he was in front of her. It had been so long...eleven years since she'd seen him after that run in with Torchwood where they'd required his assistance. Yet for him only two years...

"I'm not saying you should get a permanent position but maybe just every now and then. Like a supply teacher or something. Just encase something goes wrong. Doctor, she's seventeen and a frustrated teenager at any age is hell. Besides she might like to know that there's someone out there who can explain things to her properly when the time comes. She'll need you eventually Doctor and you owe it to her to answer her questions when that time arrives," Insisted Martha determinedly. The Doctors expression darkened but he nodded and stood up. She knew he would do it now because his guilt wouldn't let him walk away. He'd seen her now...her resemblance to Donna from the red hair.

"Welll then...seems I'm back into teaching..." The Doctor said with a slight grin.

"Supply teaching," Confirmed Martha.

"Martha?"

"Yeah?"

"Donna...is she? I mean...her condition?"

"I told you earlier. It's not critical but she hasn't regained consciousness in nearly ten years...it's like she's frozen. She hasn't aged or changed since that day. We've tried everything but nothings worked...I'm sorry Doctor." Martha said apologetically. The Doctor stared at his feet with a strange expression on his face, almost a shadow of the one he wore when Davros was reminding him about the shame he ran from. Martha felt guilty for reminding him.

"Right then," Said the Doctor lifting his head brightly, "So when do I start?"

* * *

**I hope this chapter isn't too long but it had a lot to fit in it. Anyway, next time Emily starts school but their relatively calm routine is shaken up when they discover an ailen ship has recently crashed through the rift. Will they get there before the Authoritys or Torchwood? Please Read and Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Daydreamer! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Journeys Anew**

_Chapter Four_

**Primary Distraction**

* * *

Burning.

There are many types of agony a person can experience. Mental, physical and emotional anguish and suffering but there are two primary categories. The pain that leaks into your body seeping like a heavy dark cloud of torture progressing steadily but slowly, almost so slow that you could adapt to it nearly but it still weighs you down like an invisible iron anchor keeping you rooted to it. Or, there is the other sort that shoots through you mind like lightening burning everything in it's path leaving a fruitful reminded in it's wake. That sort of pain never stops burning no matter how you may scream or cry or beg. It never stops.

Emily felt like her mind was compressing and imploding. Everything muscle, every cell, ever fibre was screaming. There was a high pitched ringing tone echoing through her eardrums rupturing them mixing in with the heavy pounding beats of her hearts. Images flickered and wavered flashing non-stop. Faces, places, memories, people all inside her mind causing it to spin out of control. She was fighting to get out but a million hands were holding her back pushing her further into the inferno. Around her she could hear the mixed screams and pleads of other humans. Her own throat ached.

She was screaming too.

"Em? Em? Emily!"

Emily blinked and rolled over into her pillow. There was something echoing in her ear slightly. Had somebody just shouted? She could still hear an after tone. Sitting up she stretched as her own murky dreams faded away rapidly leaving her feeling drained and heavy with sleep. Yawning she wiped her eyes and faced her brother who was sitting on the end of her bed already fully dressed in his usual jeans and tee-shirt. His hair was still ruffled; he was obviously not long up either.

"Shumbody yell?" Murmured Emily disorientated.

"Nope. Not unless the window-cleaner caught glimpse of your hair which by the way looks like a hedgehog dragged ten times through a jungle," Alfie joked shoving his hands into his pockets as his younger sister reached hazily for her dressing gown. Pulling the cord on the purple fluffy material she slipped her feet into a pair of warm pink slippers and then her eyes met the digital clock next to her bed.

0745

"Oh crap!" Hissed Emily before glaring at her brother who was attempting to stare innocently past her furious expression, "Al! Why the hell didn't you wake me up! I'm going to be late!" She growled angrily before stomping from her bedroom to the bathroom to cleanse her face and have a quick wash. An hour! This was exactly why she always hated school; it didn't begin at a sensible time like eleven o'clock. Instead she had to be dragged from her soft warm bed and shoved into a panicked mess of confusion.

A further half an hour later and Emily was shoving a slice of toast into her mouth and giving her schoolbag a final check over. The uniform was uncomfortable and oddly formal. It felt like she was playing dress up in her mother's secretary outfit or posh business clothes that she really shouldn't be touching. Her brown hair had been tamed with correct appliances for twenty minutes and was now acceptable. While Emily melted into a frenzied mess Alfie sat casually watching her serenely, the picture of calm.

"You know, I never understood why you took History. Pretty dumb subject. Boring. Why would anyone care about what happened hundreds of years ago?" Alfie stated as he watched Emily shove a large history textbook into the recesses of her purple schoolbag. Emily could feel her cheeks burning and her mind was subconsciously calculating the distance from their flat to her new school. A ten minute walk...which left her approximately four minutes and twenty-three seconds to leave the house. She still had to brush her teeth.

"Because Alfie," Emily hissed, "Some people find it interesting, because some people like to know about what's happened so they can make predictions for the future. History tends to run in cycles and because some people don't have the attention span of a disabled slug." Alfie shrugged and popped another slice of toast into his mouth.

"What about Modern Studies? Why on earth would you care about that for?"

"Al, just shut up or I'm going to end up doing something which I won't regret later," Snapped Emily running towards the bathroom. Sometimes her brother could be completely dense and it irked her to no end that he had to continually ask questions about her choice of subjects. History had always interested her. Modern Studies would be essential since she wanted to know the political differences of this world in comparison to her own. Biology was useful in any occasion. English had been her favourite subject since she was nine and Physics just completed the time table nicely.

Scrubbing her teeth she quickly poured some mouthwash down her throat and spat it out before racing through to the kitchen, grabbing her bag and legging it out the front door down the two flights of stairs until she was completely away from her block of flats. Her hearts were hammering in her ears as she inhaled great gulps of air. Raking a hand through her unruly hair she leaned against the railings leading into the small play park separating the two blocks of flats. A gentle breeze cooled her cheeks and played with her hair as she titled her head skyward.

For once it actually wasn't raining in Cardiff. The sky was an endless infinity of deep blue sprayed with fluffy white wisps of clouds moving leisurely across the sky. Bright rays of sunlight bathed over the park washing away the shadows of the previous night. Emily sighed allowing the breeze to fan her face as she gazed towards the sky. Most people never contemplated the fact that they were hurling through space at a thousand miles per hour. They couldn't feel it, but if they looked at the sky they could see it. In the white lazy clouds moving so sluggishly yet so swiftly.

As a child Emily used to enjoy flinging out her arms and twirling on the spot just to enjoy the feel of the wind and air rushing past her. She used to whirl in circles until she was too dizzy to stand and then giggle as she fell over into the grass and watch curiously as the sky above her head moved onwards. She could feel the Earth moving in orbit, she could feel the gravity tug at it and guide it along with the Moon. Emily could feel those things, almost like she was six years old and twirling for fun again. Emily smiled and exhaled with a grin on her face. She was nervous, excited and fearful but the sun was shining.

That had to be a good omen.

* * *

"Who is she?"

"Another one?"

"That was quick."

Emily started cursing at her ability to turn tomatoes red over the slightest comments. As she walked into her History class she was greeted with hushed whispers, furtive glances and curious stares. She was the 'new girl.' A strange toy for them to play with. Her insides wriggled uncomfortably and she itched to stop them. All it would take was...no. She wouldn't do that, not over a trivial matter such as a few inquisitive gazes. Although, considered Emily as one boy at the back of the class gave her a dirty look, it would be nice if she could.

"Ah, you must be Emily Smith. Moved from London?"

"Y-Yes...that's me miss," Emily said politely offering a wavering smile for her new History teacher. Miss Winston broke the stereotypical image of a history teacher by being surprisingly young with long black hair would into two braids with fake red dye streaking through her hair. She examined Emily for a moment as though assessing her value as a pupil.

"Right, well if you take up a seat at the back next to Matthew," Miss Winston said gesturing towards a seat at the back. With faint falling feeling in her stomach Emily realised she was having to sit next to the boy that she had initially disliked upon first sight. The way he slouched in his chair with his hands shoved in his pockets. The pasty, dull skin, the narrowed beady eyes devoid of any real intelligence. He looked smugly at Emily as she took her seat. Instinctively Emily tried to move closer to the window widening the gap between them.

"So...you're from London aye?"

"Uh...yeah," Emily said trying to keep the nerves out of her voice as she shuffled in her bag for her textbook and laptop. Apparently the first topic she would be studying would be Hitler's rise to power in Germany and how his and Britain's actions ultimately lead to World War Two. An easy task, Emily was prepared for boredom but what she wasn't prepared for was sitting next to some uneducated thug who seemed to get his kicks from hearing where she came from.

"You don't sound English."

Emily was growing uncomfortable but tried to maintain her attention. Miss Winston was talking, explaining the slide show that was featuring on everyone's laptops. The alien girl was trying to pay attention as she clicked on to her own laptop and signed in to her new school account. Official School Laptops had started to replaced work-books nine years ago. The slide show popped up and Emily spent a minute reading its contents before waiting for the rest of the class to catch up.

"Oi. Can't you hear me or something? Hello?" Chanted Matthew waving his hand in front of her screen. Emily felt everything inside her wrench with irritation, anxiety and frustration. Why did she have to get sat next to class idiot? Why was the moron even in this class? It was A-level, either he was doing this to annoy her or he was trying to impress his friends. She bit her lip and continued to stare at the screen hoping, wishing he would shut up.

"Fine then, stuck up cow," Muttered Matthew angrily. The comment surprisingly stung Emily, she didn't let it show. She knew that it wasn't true but still, most people, Human or otherwise still feel a little bit hurt when they are outright insulted. Emily felt a small pit of despair. She'd been sent to the wolves and now she would have to sit next to this oaf for however long she was here. Possible futures flickered through her mind like an unsteady slide-show. Most of them would not end happy. Emily smiled, there was one way this could be resolved easily.

_'No. He's just an idiot. No point wasting your time. It's a bit wrong.'_

_'A thug. Snide comments now, who knows what later. He's probably done this tons of times to people.'_

There was her justification. Emily nudged Matthew lightly so she would attract any attention. The rest of the class was still enthralled in listening to their teacher or too preoccupied abusing their laptop privileges to pay heed to the couple at the back. Matthew spun around with a nasty word already forming on his lips. Emily offered him a smile as she looked him directly in the eye.

**_"Shut. Up."_**

The words died on his lips.

* * *

By the time the lunch break rolled around Emily found that she was ravenously hungry to the point where she was having to constantly check that she was the only one who could hear her stomach growl. Foolishly she had decided not to have anything at the fifteen minute interval and was now paying the consequences as she entered the school canteen. Thankfully she only had Biology before lunch which was right above the canteen. The smell of freshly baked baguettes and spicy meatballs slammed her senses the moment she entered the room which was full to the brim of students.

Handing over a few pound coins she managed to buy a cheese Panini, a chocolate muffin and a drink of pure apple juice. Exiting the queue she found herself making a mental note to always arrive at the canteen as swiftly as possible. The queue behind her was a mass of red clothed teenagers each demanding food like ants swarming around a hive. Now the only thing she had to think about was where she was going to eat. All the tables were taken inside the actual canteen. Food was prohibited in the library which left the small cluster of tables near the science base.

Eventually she decided on the cluster of tables. There were eight sets and only one free. When she sat down she was aware of everyone watching her. A few even whispered about how they felt sorry for her being alone. Emily sort of felt sorry for herself as she stared the pale blue wall in front of her up and down. There was a gaping hole inside her and she didn't know how to fill it. A lump was forged in her throat and she felt something heavy clutch at her dragging her down into the recesses of her despair. Without Alfie everything seemed to grow worse. All her fears and anxieties. She missed her Mum, her Uncle, and her Grandparents. She missed the few friends that she had possessed. She missed her bedroom, her old stuffed toys. She missed her Dad.

She bit into the Panini and forced herself to swallow it. She was stuck in a parallel world sitting in the middle of Cardiff at a school eating a Panini by herself. The whole situation seemed bizarre and surreal and she felt completely isolated from everyone else. Not to mention thinking of her deceased father normally made her feel melancholy enough. Normally, somebody like her Mum or Uncle was there to help her. Now they weren't. Now Emily was painfully aware of how horrible it was to be truly alone. The whispering didn't help. She finished her food and could only sit and watch the clock on her phone tick away the minutes left. For once she wanted to be in a class. The work was finished within five minutes but there was always distractions.

Distractions...

Alfie. Emily pulled out her school laptop and clicked. Access to online messenger was prohibited but Emily was good with computers and this was providing a good distraction. It didn't take her long to change the setting and programme until she could sign in on internet chatting devices. Typing in Alfie's e-mail she was happy to find he was online. Perhaps she was not as alone as she had first thought.

_Al. Hi. I'm at school eating lunch. Feeling down again xx_

She didn't have to wait long for a reply.

_I'm sorry. If you're feeling bad you can come back here. Maybe school is a bit too much for you so soon...I thought it would be a distraction._

_It is, but I'm alone and I know no-one. I can't socialise...and all the girls at the opposite table are staring at me like I'm a nutter._

_Then TALK to them. SOCIALISE. INTERACT. That's the problem with you Em; you keep to yourself too much. I assure you they're not going to eat you and if they try then you can just tell them you're from Mars and you'll morph into a giant spider if they try to attack. Big spider with green skin and bad breath._

Emily giggled earning herself more condemning glances. She didn't care, Al had a way of cheering her up and right now his idle mumblings were working wonders. She wished he could be here with her but talking to him via internet was the next best thing. For fifteen minutes she continued to type away until she realised that the bell was going to ring in five minutes and she had yet to locate her English classroom which was supposedly at the other end of the building up two flights of stairs. She felt a pang of sadness signing out and packing up she felt better knowing she only had about two hours left.

Finding her way there though was a challenge. She went up the flights of stairs and found herself in the languages department and managed to get some directions out of a French teacher. She needed to go across the hallway and down a flight of stairs into the English department. Feeling some amount of frustration she pulled out the crumpled up piece of paper that was her timetable to examine it. Room E4, well she was just passing the F base so the E one should be right up ahead.

"Ow...sorry," Muttered Emily as she bashed into a figure walking in the opposite direction. Turning around though she froze and the timetable fluttered through the air to rest on the floor.

The man...he was wearing a long brown coat and she could only see the back of his retreating figure. Her hearts ceased beating and she stared after him with an expression of horror and shock. She didn't move, not a muscle until the blaring sound of the bell rang through her head like a foghorn. Almost automatically her legs began to walk but she felt them tremble and buckle under her. Impossible...it wasn't him. He was dead. Even if it was it wasn't him...just a copy...just...just...oh hell!

Emily was seeing ghosts.

She could swear she just saw one of her father.

* * *

Eleanor Marks was starting to settle in to her new routine.

Lunch she smuggled into the library moving towards a small table hidden amongst the bookcases were Mrs Findler wouldn't find her. Eight days in school and she already knew that Mrs Findler was her idea of a living breathing nightmare. Somebody whose fanatical love of rules would one day cause her to self implode if she saw so much as a kit-kat bar in her pristine library. Fearing the wrath of the short, stubby iron haired lady Ella ate at the back with her packed lunch of tuna sandwiches and chocolate digestives.

The period before lunch lingered on her mind heavily. She'd walked into advanced Chemistry expecting to find Mr Owens but instead she found Doctor Smith. A seed of suspicion was planting in her mind and rapidly growing into a beanstalk. Why was he stalking her? Was her decision to go to a public school that unusual? Or was he simply keeping an eye on her? Or maybe it was merely a coincidence? Either way Eleanor had taken her seat at the back of the class and watched his amusing rambles about the history of the atomic structure. And he did ramble. A lot actually before he sprouted out questions at random to people in the class. Half the class now thought he was insane. The other half, mostly female actually thought it was cute.

Munching on a chocolate digestive Ella turned her Ipod volume up louder so it would fill the silence surrounding her. Her fingers even started to drum lightly on the table. Thus far she had been blissfully ignored by the world around her leaving her lunchtimes as a solo activity. She was used to her own company but there was something oddly depressing about sitting down being invisible. Had she been younger she would have started yelling for attention and truthfully she felt like doing that now. 'Hey you! I am alive!' would be the right words but she knew it wouldn't happen.

Thankfully she was saved the by the bell quite literally. Taking a final swig of orange juice she shoved her bag on her back and rushed from the library over to E block. She had advanced English next and Mrs Hunter was a killer for punctuality. When she arrived the class was already half full and Ella took her seat at the back while her English teacher shuffled a few papers and adjusted a few golden hairpins in her neat bun. She looked up at the doorway when another girl came in.

"Oh. You must be Emily Smith? Take a seat over there by Ella, the girl with red hair."

Eleanor looked up at hearing her name mentioned along with her new tag. Ella-the-red-haired-girl-with-green-ribbons? She wasn't the only red head at St Andrews but there didn't seem to be any other in her class so that was her new label. Ella sighed turning up towards the girl who had just taken the empty seat next to her. The girl appearance aroused some concern.

Her skin was pale; she looked ill and was breathing too heavily. She fumbled in her bag; her hands were shaking quite badly. Her brown hair looked as though it may have been tidy but several hours of ware and tear had taken their toll and it was reverting back to its true nature. Her cheeks were starting to flush scarlet. Eleanor recognised nervousness but she seemed to be genuinely terrified of something. _'She's new...could just be nerves...' _Well, at least another new girl would take attention away from Ella.

"Are you alright?" Eleanor found herself blurting it out before she could stop herself. The girls head snapped up as though she'd just realised she wasn't the only occupant in the room.

"Uh...yeah. Sure. I'm fine...just a rough day. Sorry." Apologised the girl tucking some hair behind her ears. She appeared to be trying to suppress whatever emotions of turbulence she was experiencing. Ella watched curiously, she did share something in common with this girl. Already feeble hopes were starting to form which was why Eleanor probably found herself blurting out more rubbish.

"I'm new too..." Ella winced. It sounded like a corny line from a bad cheesy comedy movie. Quickly she tried to mend the mistake, "I mean, where'd you move from?"

"London." Said Emily automatically.

"Oh? I'm from London too...Chiswick. We moved here cause of my Dad's job last month. What about you? Was it because of work or...?"

"Convenience," Emily said swiftly, "My Mum works abroad so I'm staying with my brother Alfie."

"Take it he's older than you then?" Asked Ella politely.

"By about three years, yeah." Emily said with slight smile. Eleanor nodded and looked up at the teacher who was going through the lines from some poem and their significance. Subconsciously she began to riddle over the new facts she'd learned about Emily Smith. Firstly she came from London just like Eleanor. She was obviously intelligent enough to be setting advanced classes. Like Eleanor she was missing a parent since their was no mention of a father figure. In fact, it seemed Ella and Emily had a lot in common. Suddenly she felt a bit silly, was she that desperate for company? She couldn't place it but there was something instinctively right, a little urge nudging her further. Maybe it couldn't hurt trying to know Emily a little bit better? Surely she must be alone too...or was she the sort that made friends easily?

"My name is Eleanor...most people call me Ella though," Eleanor whispered quietly. In fact she had barely uttered it at an audible level which was why she was so surprised when Emily smiled and whispered back.

"I'm Emily."

* * *

"Bad day at the office?"

"Go jump in a lake Al," Snapped Emily dumping her heavy schoolbag on the floor. Alfie was laying leisurely on the couch with the laptop perched on his stomach. He looked up as his little sister made her entrance and sat up slightly, pausing his relentless clicking on the keys. There was something bothering her, Alexander could always tell when something was upsetting Emily. She liked to think herself a complete mystery to those that surrounded her but to him it couldn't be further from the truth. The red pallor of her cheeks gave away her emotions like a traffic light signal.

"That bad?" Alfie asked quietly as he watched Emily wander purposefully into the kitchen. She threw the fridge door open and pulled out a cartoon of pure juice not even bothering to check if it was orange, apple or pear. Alfie opened his mouth recognising the carton for what it was. This wouldn't go well, normally he would let her go ahead and then laugh at her expense but he could tell today it would be the straw that broke the camels back. However it was too late, she was already gulping it down.

Her expression changed from one of fierce anxiety to sudden disgust as she spat out the contents of her mouth gagging as she went. "URGH! Why for the love of sanity do we have pear juice?" She demanded launching the carton into the bin. Alfie leaped up and squawked in protest running over to the bin were his beloved pear juice was disposed of. Emily had committed nothing short of sacrilege.

"That was only half empty!" Alfie whined. He withered as Emily shot him a poisonous glare, perhaps now was not the best time to be mourning over his losses. She shoved past him and pulled open the bottom shelf of their fridge/freezer and pulled out the carton of Ben and Jerry's cookie dough before reaching for a spoon. She was stressed out; Alfie lightly guided her by the shoulders to the couch. "Sit." He commanded and Emily obeyed too exhausted to protest.

"Em...was it that bad? What happened?" Alfie asked feeling a bout of worry. Emily frowned taking a spoonful of ice cream before replying.

"I...I...it was just wrong Al. I don't know how to explain it but it felt..._wrong_. I mean first I had to sit next to some creep in History but that wasn't the bad bit. I...I know this sounds mad but I thought...I thought I saw Dad," Emily said her voice wavering. Alfie felt everything inside him tense. Memories flooded to the surface of his mind. He had, considered the possibility of parallel version of everyone but he had prayed not to encounter them. It truly would be too much.

"Al...Say something..." Emily said anxiously. Alfie stared at the coffee table feeling strangely hollow inside, almost like a physical blow to the gut. Of course it was highly unlikely that was what Emily had seen but still. His father was an uncomfortable subject that brought on all sorts of emotions that he had hoped he'd buried long ago. Feeling those sort of emotions right now wouldn't help him focus any better. It only elevated the stress he was being put under. "I mean...I don't think it was him. Probably just my mind playing tricks but...but all I can think of now is the possibility that he is out there. What if we all are?"

"No. It won't be him, it will be someone else," Alfie said shortly. Emily flinched and Aflie wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her into an embrace to comfort her. Even if there was a parallel version of his father out there then it wouldn't be his father. Just a person who looked like his father. He closed his eyes taking a deep calming breath, lingering on such a morbid subject for too long would just upset them both. "Anyway, did you take my advice at all?"

"What advice?"

"Socialising? Remember?"

"Oh," Emily said with realisation, "Well...I did get chatting to this girl in English but then I thought...I thought what's the point? We can't afford to get emotionally attached to people we'll have to leave behind." Emily sounded desolate and Alfie rolled his eyes. Emily could talk the Barney the Dinosaur to suicide sometimes. True when she was in a very good mood she was annoyingly hyperactive but visa versa if she was in a depressed mood then the world seemed to become grey.

"Em, surprisingly enough I wasn't indicating you should marry her," Alfie said lightly, "Just talk to people though. Look at this as a...as a holiday. Yeah, a holiday were you meet new people and have new experiences but you still go home at the end of it." Emily smiled slightly and took another scoop of ice cream. Just then the laptop bleeped and she jerked in surprise almost spilling Cookie dough ice cream down the front of her school blouse. Aflie grabbed the laptop.

"Al...What exactly was that noise?"

"A signal. An indication," Alfie said as he began to click buttons furiously with excitement. Unlike what Emily was thinking he had not spent the whole day lazing around the flat. Only part of the day. A good portion of the day he'd spent filtering through Torchwood and UNIT catching up on alien details and missions in the past twenty years seeing if they matched the ones in the parallel Earth. He'd also learned some new information and was delighted that he was watching it unfold.

"Rift active?" Mumbled Emily. Alfie had barely noticed she was peering over his shoulder and now gazing at him intently, "What rift?"

"Cardiff. This entire city is built on rift in time and space. Apparently things fall through sometimes and it's happening right now. A part of the rift is active about a quarter of a mile away...right near the place we came through actually," Alfie said. A moment later he was nursing a newly formed bruise on his arm where Emily had just whacked him.

"There's a rift in time and space and you couldn't be bothered to tell me? How long have you known?" Demanded Emily agitatedly.

"Only two days. Never mind that now, something's came through. You want to go and check it out?" Offered Alexander hopefully.

"You're serious? What about Torchwood...aren't they already on it?" Emily asked nervously.

"Yeah but they have to get all the way there from the other end of the city. If we hurry we could make it there first and see it...whatever it is. Could be a whole new life form Em. Maybe the reason mum sent us here was the rift and it might be our only way of getting home," Alexander said standing up as he shuffled his black leather coat on. Emily threw off her blazer and grabbed her own black jacket which made her look oddly like somebody from the Gestapo.

"Yeah but what do we do if it's dangerous?" Emily inquired as they moved towards the door.

"Let Torchwood handle it. Come on Em! We don't have to do anything! Let's just watch!" Cried Alfie already moving down the hallway.

"Well at least it's a distraction!" Yelled Emily as she ran to catch up.

* * *

**Not much of an action chapter but the next one is. Alfie and Emily encounter an ailen life form and end up bringing it home with them which opens up a bundle of new questions about their own origins. Meanwhile Eleanor and Emily grow closer. However will Al and Em be able to keep themselves and the ailen life form secret from Torchwood? And how exactly are they going to get said life form back to it's planet of origin? Especially when it doesn't speak a word of English?**

**Thanks for the reviews. I'd love to make it to 12! xxx**

**Idle-Daydreamer xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Journeys Anew**

_Chapter Five_

**Musings and Hidings**

* * *

It took less time than anticipated to find the area.

Alfie had been correction in his assumptions, whatever had came through the rift washed up very close to where Emily herself had appeared only thirty days ago. It was not in the exact same place, instead of appearing in the cobbled square it had made it's entrance in the grubby alley behind the Indian take-away. Hardly a glamorous place for alien life form to inhabit, there was a reek of spices and decay in the air with grimy brick walls. The cobbles had been blasted apart by something leaving the street open into the pipes leading to the sewers below. Emily wrinkled her nose at the smell and checked the area feeling on edge. Torchwood would arrive soon...

"Not what I would call a great place to land on your first visit to Earth," Emily commented. Shivers climbed down her back and her hearts were accelerating like a rocket ready to launch. She wondered briefly how ordinary humans found the courage to do things like this. Hunt down aliens with no prior knowledge. Emily's fears were abetted slightly because she had encountered and seen aliens before. Her main concerns were related to the temperament. Other than that she found herself feeling impatient and full of newborn curiosity.

"Well...at least there's a take-away nearby," Murmured Alfie moving further forwards treading carefully in the darkness using the bright light on his mobile phone to illuminate the way. When something moved Emily took a sharp intake of breath and shoved her hand in her mouth to stop herself from shrieking. She could hear heavy breathing noises...almost like whimpering? Something was alone in the dark and it was terrified. Finally Alfie shined his light in the darkest corner and for the first time Emily beheld it.

The alien, or whatever it was shied away from the light raising it's arms defensively over it's head. The skin upon its body contrasted with the dirty walls a bright pale blue while it's hands ended in curved claws. It was thin, almost like the starving children from Africa that Emily had watched on the television. There was a mass of tangled and matted white hair while the irises of its eyes were a clear luminous red colour. It was dressed in a long green rag-like robe and was cradling something, sheltering it away from Alfie. When it looked at them it's mouth opened and it let out a strangled cry of terror.

Emily stared at it feeling a mixture of wonder, fear and pity. Amazed that she was seeing something...something so completely foreign and alien. Its world would be completely different from her own and it's way of life. It was fascinating but at the same time terrifying and unpredictable. And lastly it made her feel pity because the creature looked helpless. For a long moment neither her nor Alfie said a word. Both were staring in awe feeling slightly awkward not sure how to make the first move. Alfie moved forwards but it snarled. Instinctively Emily grabbed his arm to prevent him from going any further before gesturing at the thing it was hiding...to her horror it was a small child.

Swallowing a lump in her throat, her shaky legs took a step forward. She tried to maintain eye contact; it was hard not to blink at the intensity of the redness in that gaze. The alien looked at her and backed further blocking its child protectively. Emily held up her hands, she felt sick but she tried to let the thing know she was unarmed.

"My. Name. Is. Emily," Emily said extremely slowly and clearly while gesturing towards herself. "E-M-I-L-Y." She repeated. The creature raised its head and titled it to the side as though it was trying to work out a puzzle. Behind her Alfie put a hand on her shoulder anxiously but the alien raised it's arm and pointed at her.

"E-M-I-L-Y?"

"That's right. Emily," Emily said smiling nervously.

"Em. We need to go quickly. They'll be here soon," Alfie warned. Emily sighed and stood up offering a smile and a wave before she turned around with her brother. Regret twinge away at her though, Torchwood...what if it wasn't like the one in their world? She felt guilty...like she'd left a stray dog tied up to a post. What if she'd just went and done something awful? Images of that alien huddled over its child terrified witless made her feel hollow. She was afraid of it...but...but she was doing the wrong thing.

"Al…maybe we should g-go back," Suggested Emily tentatively.

"Em," Alfie said exasperatedly, "What would we do? If we go back then we'll end up getting locked up along with it. Torchwood would track us down if we took it."

"It had a child! Al, are you honestly pretending you couldn't stop a bunch of humans if you wanted to? What about me? I could have them change their minds in a heartbeat!" Emily protested suddenly feeling empowered. Why the hell was she walking away like some pathetically frightened human? She didn't need to be afraid...not when she had her abilities on her side! There was no need to be afraid so long as she had her control. Suddenly she wheeled around and turned back down the alley. Alfie trailed after he after groaning.

Emily did not consider herself to be the sort of person to have heroic compulsions but she did have a conscience. A conscience that would keep her awake all night if she didn't do the right thing. A conscience that would nudge her reminding her of what her parents would have done. A conscience that did not want to leave the aliens fate up to hope. Turning a corner she arrived at the spot, thanking the heavens that nobody had arrived yet. The alien eyed her warily cradling its child. Emily kneeled down so she was on eye-level and moved forwards gently holding out a hand.

There was hesitation for a second before the creature extended it's own cold, sweaty hand and touched hers.

Emily closed her eyes and tightened her grip.

In the recesses of it's mind the creature heard a voice.

_"Obey me..."_

* * *

"Right, just hold on a second!"

"Alfie! Hurry up!" Hissed Emily glancing fearfully over her shoulder while her brother fiddled with the lock on their flat trying to organise through his keys. Emily's hearts were throbbing wildly and when Alfie threw open the door she dashed inside their sanctuary dragging the two aliens with her. Using Alfie's leather jacket she had covered the older one masking any sight of blue skin she could praying that people took the odd hair colour as some eccentric.

Once inside Alfie flipped the switch on the lights showering the flat in pale orange lights. He ran to the laptop and began furiously clicking on the keyboard. Emily watched feeling mildly sick, what if they were found? What if Torchwood was different from her one? What if she had foolishly handed over her and Alfie's freedom? Each thought was punctuated by a loud click echoing in her head. Please let Alfie succeed, Emily had never been particularly religious but if there was some sort of deity she was now praying to it feverishly. All the while behind her the aliens beheld their new sceneries with gazes of curiosity and wonder.

"Well?" Demanded Emily impatiently after a long drawn out pause. Alfie leered over the laptop almost dementedly typing away. He didn't speak but the expression in his eyes was almost maniacal until finally he drew out a sigh and looked up smiling slightly. Emily felt her entire body exhale in relief leaving her feeling weak and limp.

"We're okay. I've blocked the CCTV footage and wiped it completely. As far as I'm aware any signals they're using will be blocked, it's all pretty simple actually since they're hooked up to-"

"Thank God!" Emily said loudly cutting off her brother technological rant. She turned around to stare at the aliens, it felt like a bizarre dream and she was still trying to grasp the concept that they were here in her flat. The eerie red gaze made Goosebumps rise on the back of her neck and she was perplexed about what to do next. They looked like they could do with a good bath but she didn't want to press such an issue, especially when she was unsure about how to communicate with them. The older one was watching her pointedly, almost like it was waiting for something until eventually it spoke.

_"Larunak sha onua mino."_

Emily swallowed a lump in her throat. She didn't have the slightest idea what was being said, she took a step backwards licked her dry lips with her tongue trying to think of a way out of their current situation. Alfie stood up and walked forward boldly causing the aliens to jerk and move backwards at the speed of his movements. Emily grabbed his arm to stop him, there was an ounce of fear as she stared at the curled up claws. If a fight broke out she didn't want to think of the damage the claws could do to her skin.

"Emily," She said slowly pointing at herself.

"Emily," The alien said pointing at Emily copying her. For a moment Emily got a vivid flashback of a Tarzan movie when Jane and Tarzan just met trying to speak to one another. Tarzan was never her favourite Disney movie but the basics were the same. If Emily could get them to recognise names it would be a start.

"Good," Emily said doing a thumbs up with a strained smile before nudging Alfie, "Alfie. A-L-F-I-E," She repeated gesturing at her brother. Alfie looked down at her like he was concerned for his sister sanity. Nevertheless he picked up the meaning behind the exercise and pointed at himself practically shouting his name with the desperation of lost tourists everywhere.

"Right...they know our names...now what?" Emily asked.

"You're asking me? This was your idea Emily Tyler...we could always offer them a cup of tea and then start discussing the out of space weather conditions," Alfie suggested mildly. Emily fought back the instinct to punch him, sometimes it was embarrassing to be related or connected to such a complete idiot. He was her older brother, couldn't he come up with anything better than a cup of tea? It sounded like something her Gran would suggest. There had to be a way of translating what they were saying...but she doubted there would be an online translator that went for intergalactic languages...unless...

"Al, get the laptop...is there a possibility that Torchwood or UNIT could have the technology to translate what they're saying?" Emily requested curiously. Alfie's eyes lit up with the probability of more meddling with machinery as he bounded over the couch and grabbed the laptop possessively. The extra terrestrials watched intrigued by the impulsive display of energy while Emily watched them still a little on edge and unnerved. Where did they come from? What did they eat? Did they need to sleep? Where they telepathic? What were their customs? The infant seemed to be dozing off in the older adults arms indicating that they must sleep.

"I'm going for UNIT Em, Torchwoods going to be on red alert so it's probably best if we steer clear for a while. Hah! This is brilliant Em! I mean, all the stuff they've got on files. It's actually quite fascinating, I'm almost impressed," Alfie said happily. Emily glanced at him and studied him crouched over his precious piece of technology. It hardly seemed fair, Alfie was so amazing with technology but so limited to what he could do. So restricted with his talents...the world wasn't enough. Planet Earth's feeble technology would never satisfy him...

_'Since when did I start thinking of Earth as feeble? I keep forgetting sometimes...I forget we're just like them...' _Emily turned back towards the aliens feeling a strange pang of something...an emotion she couldn't identify. They were so strange and weird looking, so completely different and alien from herself that she forget she was just like them. She forgot she was an alien too...but then wasn't everyone? Labelling another species as alien was just discriminating because they were different...and in the end Al and her weren't human. They might not have blue skin or red eyes but they made up for it in other ways...interior rather than exterior.

"I've got it! Recent bit they found about twenty-three years ago helped them translate when they had an encounter with some race called the Sycorax. I'm just accessing it...now," Alfie called over his shoulder.

"Isn't that wizard," Muttered Emily before reaching out to touch the aliens hand once more. The skin felt cold but the alien allowed her to guide it towards the laptop and sit down on the couch next to Alfie who was grinning proudly like a madman. Moving a hand to the temple of its head Emily closed her eyes focusing on the single instruction in her mind. It was difficult...not as difficult as it ought to be since the alien had suffered trauma and on some degree was allowing her access...all the same it was tricky. _"Speak...your name...tell us..."_

"My name is Mino," The alien said. Its voice was clear as it spoke into the laptop in a foreign tongue but it came out of the speakers as pure English.

"Mino..." Emily said pointing at the alien which nodded looking surprised. Emily wished there was someway to translate English into Alien but it wasn't possible. This would be a one-way operation only. Pressing her hands to it's forehead again she summoned up her chosen command. The alien eyed her neutrally with its scarlet gaze making her shiver. It knew what she was doing and was making no move to stop her. _"Where are you from? What happened to you?"_

"I am from the second moon of Kelvaski in the Menar Solar system. My sister and I ran so far to escape the flames and ice. We came to this solar system without any past knowledge of how we came to be here. The people here are strange, we heard tales of this Earth and it's barbaric race with cold eyes and strange skin," Mino said shakily. Alfie raised an eyebrow, Emily stared puzzled. How did other solar systems know about Earth? Barbaric...that was a bit extreme...they weren't perfect but they weren't savages were they? She frowned concentrating on her next question. _"What do you know about humans? Why did your planet burn and freeze or whatever?"_

"We know this is a rural planet with only primitive technology. We know that your planet would kill any other life forms...we compared it to hell. Our planet was lost due to war, it will have been conquered by now. And what will you do pale human? You, who taps into my mind yet I cannot gain access to your own? What do you plan to do with me Emily Tyler?"

Emily lurched backwards feeling the full intensity of that red gaze at it once more locked with her own dark eyes. It was telepathic...that would explain how it was letting her into it's mind so easily but now it was frustrated it could not do the same to her. Immediately her fingers went to the golden chain around her neck to make sure it was secure. Her hearts were trembling as her mind tried to whip up an answer but the remembered she had no way of communicating one. Beside her Alfie looked at the alien suspiciously and crossed his arms. Eventually after a lapse of moments Emily moved her hand to its temple once more.

_"How many hearts does a human have?"_

"One."

Emily gently took its hand and moved it above her chest, her hearts were pounding. She hoped this would work as she let the hand linger first towards the right before moving it towards the left letting it hear the second heartbeat. The creatures eyes widened in surprise and intrigue as it looked over Emily's shoulder at Alfie.

"I think it wants to inspect you too," Emily said wearily. Alfie didn't protest and moved forwards allowing the creature to place its hand on his chest and repeat the motion for him. Once it was done the alien nodded staring at them thoughtfully before speaking into the laptop in its native language fluidly before it was translated into English for Emily and Alfie's benefit.

"You are not human. If you are not human then why do you exist here? Your home was destroyed in war?"

Emily shook her head. Going into the difficult subject of parallel universes with an outer space alien who couldn't understand a word they were saying would be impossible. How was Emily supposed to converse the fact that she had no idea what sort of alien she was, let alone why she was born that way on a parallel Earth to human parents? It made no sense to either her or Alfie so what were the odds it would make sense to an alien? Alfie shook his head and clicked off the laptop programme. Emily sighed, it was coming up for past six o'clock. Really it had been a long day and she could do with some dinner and a nice relaxing evening in. She'd already made up her mind not to go to school tomorrow but to stay and sort out this problem she'd created...it was as good a reason as any for a skive.

Touching the sides of Mino's head once more she made her final order. Mino and her little sister were bound to be tired...they could have her bed for tonight. Emily would sleep with Alfie. A good twelve-hour sleep was just what the doctor ordered. Closing her eyes she nudged the aliens tired, weak mind into submission and made it stand up. Guiding it to her bedroom she made it lay down on the messy unmade bed. It curled up obediently with it's little sister and Emily dragged the blankets and sheets across it so it would remain warm. Gentle breathing told her it was in a deep sleep but Emily stared at it for a few moments fascinated.

Mino was telepathic. If she had wanted to Emily was sure she would not have been able to access her mind but obviously it had let her do so. It was annoying that Emily could say nothing back...she could only make orders and even then she wasn't in control of the answer. The alien had also brought up a lot of questions for Emily personally. Mino probably knew all about her own anatomy and what it could withstand. It's limits...it probably had complete control physically and mentally. Emily fingered the golden chain around her neck and sighed...Emily never had that. When it came down it to it Emily and Alfie knew more about human wants and limits than they did their own. The chains around their necks were vital reminders of how unstable they really were.

The only question Emily's mind was formulating was;

_What am I?_

* * *

"Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Shouldn't you be looking for a job?"

Alfie smiled slightly as he poured himself a cup of tea. Most people drank coffee in the mornings to help wake themselves but Alfie preferred tea. It came in so many different varieties and it did wonders for your health improving your dental hygiene with fluorine and preventing heart disease and many intestinal infections. Not to mention it helped to sooth him sometimes, whenever he was feeling particularly depressed or annoyed tea had a way of relaxing him. He added some milk and began to stir the mixture glancing over his shoulder at his little sister who was laying on the couch with her head buried in a book. Typical Emily blocking out the world with a piece of fantastical literature, she should drink more tea.

"Touché little sister but perhaps instead of hiding yourself away in another one of your silly Austen books you could try talking to me. What's it this time? Northanger Abbey? Last night it was Lord of the Rings, you must be getting desperate," Alfie commented as he drained his tea bag and sat down next to his sibling dodging the blow aimed for his shoulder. He knew Emily too well, the more she read the more she was trying to escape something and he could guess it was related to the sleeping blue aliens in her bedroom.

"Go away Al," Grumbled Emily tiredly as her eyes darted back and forwards over the pages. Alfie agile plucked the book from her hands and set it down next to his laptop. Emily looked torn between annoyance and amusement with a reluctant smile on her face. She scooted over and rested her head against his shoulder closing her eyes slightly. Sometimes, when she gazed off into the distance Alfie wished he knew what she was thinking. He could remember when they were children how annoying she had been, always asking questions about every little thing. Too hyperactive, she never shut up and she used to give them all heart attacks when she'd roam off in the middle of a busy street. Too much a dreamer for her own good.

"What's bothering you...come on Em. I know you're terrified and frightened...we both our but we have to stick together on this. We'll find a way home...stop bottling it all in," Alfie sighed reaching of her hand holding it. Emily, his greatest enemy and closest ally. They used to fight like cat and dog, sometimes literally but recently differences had to be set aside for the bigger picture. Alfie had never really thought of himself as the 'responsible one' but suddenly he had to be. Suddenly he had to look after his sister. Suddenly he was the responsible one. The adult. Oh if Uncle Tony could see him now. He'd laugh his head right off.

"I don't really know how to put it," Emily said quietly, "Al, do you ever wonder what we are? I mean, don't you ever feel isolated cause you're different? Don't you get frustrated or angry sometimes? Don't you ever wonder sometimes...if we belong here?" Alfie chuckled. This was Emily, thinking too much and asking difficult questions. The truth was that Alfie did often speculate upon his non-human origins and did have a few theories. He could remember constantly whining to his Dad, demanding to know what the heck he was. His father had jumped the subject or given him honest answers or the simple, "You'll find out when you're older."

"Yeah, all the time. I mean I feel like everyone out there is just being stupid to wind me up but at the end of the day Em we are what we are. If things were right then we'd know everything right now...he was only holding off until you were old enough...but...but I'm sure Mum will tell us...she will...someday," Murmured Alfie his thoughts lingering on the past. The one place he tried to avoid. It wasn't fair. He missed his father, his Dad had been his favourite. His Dad had been the one to understand him. And he was gone...the only one with answers was gone.

"Yeah right. It's been two years and she still hasn't came around to it," Snorted Emily cynically.

"That' not fair Em," Alfie warned mildly. Emily tilted her head to look up at him through a pair of blazing dark eyes as she glared ruthlessly.

"And us lurking in the dark is? Us, stranded in another universe? Don't you dare to talk to me about fair because it feels like for most of my life I've just been tossed aside and thrown in a dark closet! I'm sixteen and I have a right to know what the bloody hell I am! What do I know? I've got two friggin hearts and I shouldn't take aspirin! Oh and the fact that I'm a lethal weapon ready to be use! This is complete crap Alfie! We've got ET and his little sister in my bedroom and they probably know more than we do!" Snarled Emily shooting to her feet kicking aside a pillow furiously as her hands raked further through her messy dark hair.

"It isn't Mum's fault!" Snapped Alfie angrily.

"Then who's is it? The milkman's? She should have let us know long ago and you know it! Grow up Alfie and stop trying to defend her! I bet she's having a right ol laugh on that beach while we're stuck here in this stupid reality that doesn't even feel real! I am sick to death of stupid infuriating cryptic answers every time I ask a question!" Screamed Emily desperately as her cheeks flushed heatedly. Alfie was on his feet which was much more effective as he towered over his little sister and like her he was boiling with fury.

"Shut up! What would you know? How can you say that? Urgh! You're so selfish Emily! Why don't you go and grow up!" Retorted Alfie feeling a strong desire to hit something, anything. Emily stormed towards the front door and flung it open. She shot him one final look of poison as bitter angry tears began to form in her eyes.

"Stop trying to act like him! You're not Dad, Alfie and you never will be so leave me the hell alone!" Emily snarled despairingly before slamming the door behind her.

Alfie sank to his knees.

His Dad was dead and Alfie knew he was a rubbish substitute.

* * *

Eleanor wasn't entirely sure what had compelled her to wander the streets near her house aimlessly after her dinner. It could be the fact that she wished to further explore her new neighbourhood. It could be for the nostalgia purposes that she and her Great-Grandfather sometimes went for walks with the telescope after their tea or it could be that she was sick of watching Sophie and her Dad acting like love's young dream. Now that she thought about it, it was probably a combination of all three. Tucking her hands further into her pockets she let out a low breath watching as the air from her lungs turned into mist and faded before her eyes. It was late February but it was still chilly.

Truthfully she'd felt a bit of a headache coming on after dinner. Sometimes she did get migraines and her insides would churn, some primeval instinct would drive her outside into the fresh air, which always seemed to help. After a few turns of the block she found her new neighbourhood wasn't very exciting as it mostly consisted of identical houses with prim gardens and well-manicured lawns. There was a small park with some swings and further on more blocks of flats that were mostly used as student accommodation. Ella finally found herself swinging on one of the swings feeling the simple joy of the air rushing through her dark red hair that was coming loose from it's ponytail.

She'd asked her father about Doctor Smith at dinner. The results had alarmed her because no sooner had she mentioned his name, had her Grandmother dropped the cup she was holding spraying chinks of china everywhere. Eleanor had been asked a few brief sharp questions and then her Gran had apparently went to lay down but Ella had heard her shouting angrily down the phone at somebody. Eleanor had went in and interrupted only to start a full-scale row before she had stormed from the house in a bad mood. Doctor Smith hovered in her mind and she already could guess. He worked with Torchwood probably.

Eleanor knew about Torchwood. She'd researched them tons of times on the web after she'd heard strange rumour circulating about them regarding a few 'accidents' that had taken place in Britain. At first she was told they were special operations but she knew they investigated aliens. She'd never managed to properly hack into their files but she could guess the rest. They probably saw her as a useful potential member. They only had the best and the elite and Ella were both. Doctor Smith was probably their medical expert assessing her value. God, the thought was pathetic. Like she was some thoroughbred horse everyone wanted their hands on.

She smiled slightly as she swung staring at the inky night sky full of glittering stars. Other worlds. Worlds she'd never get to see but would always dream of. Just for fun her and her Great-Grandfather would sit and speculate what the alien worlds were like. Her Grandpa Wilfie was really into all that sort of belief and sometimes Ella would draw pictures, which her father would hang up, and her Gran would sniff disapprovingly at. Ella wished she had the telescope...

_'Stop thinking like a freak Ella,' _Chanted her mind. Dying her hair...that's what she'd been thinking of earlier. Maybe some cool colour like purple or blue. Purple hair looked amazingly hip and trendy. Perhaps she should get it cut too...but then she didn't think she'd suit short hair. Eleanor sighed mulling over the possibilities of hair dye as she twirled to and thro. She hardly noticed another figure approaching the park and she only looked up when she heard the feeble 'crunch, crunch' of feet descending over the wood shavings. Feeling startled she gasped and almost feel backwards.

"Sorry," Mumbled the figure, "I'll go."

Ella looked up and her eyes widened as she stared into the figure of Emily Smith. Emily did a double take in shock allowing Eleanor to quickly assess her. Her hair was extremely messy while her face was red, particularly around the eyes and nose. She was sniffing her eyes were watery. Ella also noticed she was lacking a jacket, it made her shiver to look at her but on the other hand it was clear Emily was upset and seeking sanctuary. Ella recognised the look, it was one she wore frequently with Sophie. The look that said 'I feel and look like crap so leave me the hell alone.'

"You alright?" Asked Eleanor.

"I'm fine." Muttered Emily.

"Is that some sort of code word for feeling like crap?" Eleanor joked lightly. For a moment she thought Emily was going to rip her head off but then there was a small smile as she wiped her eyes, "You can sit down if you want. I feel 'fine' too." Ella said doing air quotes with her fingers. For a moment Emily seemed to hesitate before moving towards the swing next to her and taking a seat.

"I'm sorry. Not...not normally like this. B-Bad day." Sniffed Emily trying to rub her eyes.

"I'd never of guessed. Aren't you freezing?" Enquired Ella. Emily shook her head and for a few moments they lingered in an awkward silence as Ella pondered over the correct words to say. Finally she settled on," Have you fell out with your brother?" Since that was the only logical explanation she could come up with. Surprisingly instead of telling Ella to go mind her own business Emily nodded.

"My Dad died two years ago..." She blurted out abruptly.

"I'm sorry," Ella said purely because she was unable to come up with something better," My Great-Granddad died too...and my Mum's in hospital." It felt almost like she was competition for who had the most rubbish life. Still, perhaps she would have to be content with runner up. She couldn't imagine having her Dad working abroad and being stuck with her older brother for months. Well...maybe being stuck with her Gran might not be so bad since they normally got along quite well. The upper corners on Emily's lips twitched slightly as she tossed her head backwards to gaze at the stars.

"I'm sorry...what is it your Mum's in hospital for?"

Eleanor shrugged, "Dunno. She's just been there since I was little in a coma. Doctors say she probably won't wake up which would probably explain why my Dad's acting like she's dead and has already moved on to Sophie. I fell out with Gran too so I ended up here...God our lives are a bundle of laughs." Emily chuckled and Eleanor reluctantly smiled too. Blurting out her problems to a complete stranger was sort of bizarre. Still maybe some great cosmic fate had brought them together so they could sit and laugh at each other's problems. Eleanor liked fate because it meant at least somebody knew what was going on in the grand scheme of things.

"I think I said something terrible to my brother," Emily sighed mournfully, "I told him to stop acting like my Dad because he would never replace him. I just got...I just got so angry because I'm always made out to be the bad one because I'm fed up of jumping like a puppet whenever Mum says I have to. I mean...all my life there's been this huge unanswered question and nobody has the answer! I miss my Dad...he would have known what to do...I mean...I wish I was closer to him. Alfie and him were always mucking about...I wish I had known him better because now he's dead...he's dead..." Emily's last frantic sentence cracked her resolve as she burst into tears unable to hold back the sobs any longer. Ella sat for a moment feeling thoroughly confused before she nervously jumped off the swing and gave Emily an awkward hug.

"Shh...it'll be alright...well maybe it won't be but you'll get better eventually," Eleanor soothed struggling to think of something better to say, "What I mean is this isn't your fault. It's normal to get angry and upset...God knows I have enough times. I mean once I screamed at my Dad that I wished it was him in the coma...it could have been worse. I mean, your brothers probably struggling to cope too. He probably feels that there's this big empty space he has to fill." Emily's whole body was trembling but she nodded.

"I-I'm sorry...I-I never cry...It's just...recently everything's gone wrong! I want to go home but I can't. I'm stuck here in this stupid city waiting for something to come and save us but I'm not even sure it's going to come. What if I've lost everything again...I can't cope with loosing two parents...I-I just can't..." Cried Emily loudly. Eleanor hugged her tightly rocking her back and forth gently feeling pity swell. Whatever sort of mess this girl was in Eleanor's heart went out to her. Loosing somebody was terrible, the pain seemed to haunt you like an ache that wouldn't go away. Maybe Emily's Mum was in the army...it would explain why she was away. It must be awful living on the edge constantly with no idea if you would see the person you care for the most again. Eventually, after ten minutes the sobbing subsided and Emily broke the embrace looking humiliated and embarrassed.

"I'm sorry...I must look a right state...I'm sorry..." Apologised Emily.

"It's okay...I understand...I can't imagine what you must be going through," Eleanor said sincerely.

"Thanks..." Emily mumbled, "Guess it's just not my year."

"What horoscope are you?" Asked Eleanor thoughtfully and randomly.

"Uh...Virgo I think. Why?" Emily inquired baffled.

"You're supposed to be facing new career prospects while confronting personal problems. Go for red, it's your lucky colour." Advised Eleanor wisely. For a moment Emily stared at Eleanor like she had grown an extra head before she burst into peels of laughter.

"Horoscopes? You don't actually believe them do you?" Snorted Emily.

"Oi! My horoscope is always right!" Eleanor protested but she started giggling too as Emily raised an eyebrow questioningly. Suddenly the park was full of laughter causing the old man walking his dog to turn around sheepishly and started to power walk in the opposite direction. Eleanor couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed so freely and felt so normal. For a few minutes all of her musings about Torchwoods conspiracy and the dreaded Sophie were washed from her mind. Soon the two were exchanging trivia on Horoscopes and how Emily despised being an Earth Sign when she felt more attracted to air. Eleanor nodded admitting that she wasn't exactly thrilled with her own birthstone of pearl when she would have preferred topaz or emerald.

"EMILY!" A loud voice thundered blaring through the general hush of the park causing nearby birds to fly away and Emily herself to almost topple backwards off the swing. Eleanor squinted through the darkness and could make out a tall figure running towards them until finally she could make out the appearance of a tall boy, "EMILY! EMILY!" He bellowed frantically until he was only a few yards from them. His dark hair was ruffled and his leather jacket askew. In fact he was quite good looking, especially his light brown eyes which were hovering on his little sister. There was no doubt in Ella's mind that this was Alfie. There was some measure of resemblance between the two.

"Is something wrong?" Emily asked quickly with a look of concern plastered on her features. Alfie shook his head trying to regain his breath as his eyes moved from Emily to Ella as though he was doing a quick multiplication sum.

"N-No," He gasped, "Y-You've been gone nearly half an hour...and you forgot your mobile." He added extending a small shiny mobile. Emily sat looking shocked for a moment before she smiled and accepted it as though some sort of silent agreement had been reached through such a simple gesture. Alfie's facial expression lifted as he straightened up and offered a hand towards Ella courteously.

"Oh, yeah. Alfie this is Eleanor Marks. Ella, this is my brother Alfred." Emily said gesturing between the two. Alfie pulled a face at the mention of his name but shook Ella's hand enthusiastically.

"Alfie," He corrected, "Can't stand Alfred. Sounds like an old man's name. So Eleanor, are you in a steady relationship or-" Alfie was cut off abruptly by a quick punch to the arm initiated by Emily who growled in annoyance while Eleanor stared unsure if Alfie was actually serious or not so smiled brightly. Emily frowned and turned on her brother who raised his hands defensively.

"Can't I even say hello?"

"Anything with a pulse! Can't you stop flirting? Last week it was that blond from the supermarket!" Snapped Emily.

"I can't help it if women find me attractive!" Alfie said weakly.

"It would be a different story if I went around chatting up men all the time!"

"Of course but that's cause your...well...not supposed to go out with men till your thirty! Completely different!" Alfie said firmly as though that sentence explained everything. Emily stood still for a moment before launching another punch to his elbow. Eleanor watched the hilarious exchange and envied how natural their communication was. It was obvious that they cared a lot for each other. There was a sort of quiet unspoken bond between them that seemed to allow them to flow. Eleanor had always imagined that if she had a big sister it would be that way. Sometimes being an only child was pretty lonely. Sometimes not having a Mum was pretty lonely too...nobody to talk to about female things like men or periods. Ella could remember the humiliation of having to explain to her Dad that her monthly cycle had began four years ago. Not a thing any thirteen year old wants to discuss with their father but Eleanor had no choice. There was no Mum at her school concerts. No Mum to watch chick flicks with. No Mum for anything because Mum had went and shoved herself in a coma. Eleanor felt betrayed almost as she watched the sibling exchange with bittersweet emotions.

"What cause I'm a girl?"

"You're too young!"

"How about I join a convent then?"

"Excellent Idea!"

"I'll just be going home then," Eleanor whispered quietly as she turned around. Her presence was no longer required, Emily had her brother back now. Eleanor could go home to her house and the awaiting wrath of her Grandmother. If she hurried she could grab a space in front of the television and watch her Dad and Sophie cuddle up together while she felt like the intruder on the perfect little scene. Her worst fear was Sophie getting pregnant...then Ella really would be just the spare part. There would be no need for Ella, she'd be the relative they called every once in a while and invited to special functions like weddings...that would be right. Eleanor could sit in the pews and watch them exchange vows. Could her Dad even do that legally? Technically her mother was still alive and how could you divorce someone in a coma?

"Got ya! Bit late for cute girls to be walking home alone. Fancy some chips?" Asked a loud voice as an arm grabbed her by the shoulders energetically, "I love chips! And pear juice...how about it? Nice cosy table for two?" Winked Alfie. Eleanor giggled while Emily walked up beside her not looking impressed at her brother's antics. She rolled her eyes and mouthed the word idiot under her breath.

"Well...maybe not a date since I've got a chaperone...little sis you're cramping my style," Alfie complained.

"Don't flatter yourself," Quipped Eleanor, "My idea of a good date isn't greasy chips."

"Thank God! If you said you were attracted to him then I'd have to murder you," Emily said with relief. Alfie looked like somebody had just slapped him in the face as he strolled ahead in front of them turning towards them with an expression of mock pain upon his face. Eleanor smiled as the three of them left the confines of the park. Perhaps Cardiff might not be so bad. She was pretty sure she'd made a friend out of Emily and for some unknown reason she felt content with the two of them. They fitted like a glove neatly and there was something drawing her towards them. A feeling of familiarity, which she couldn't escape.

In their presence she almost felt normal.

Almost felt human.

* * *

**That's the cosy little trio formed but they face a few problems least of which is the blue alien curled up in Emily's bed. The next chapter will mainly be Al and Em dealing with their ET visitor but the Doctor will appear in Chapter Seven and turn Emily's world upside down when she finds him subsituting her English class. Uh oh. Also I can reveal that much later on in this fic Torchwood will appear since they're sort of necessary to the plot now. As for this chapter I hope I didn't get the emotions too gushy between Em and Ella but I think they'd probably relate to each other well since their situations are quite similiar.**

**Please read and review!**

**Daydreamer x!x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Journeys Anew**

_Chapter Six_

**Under Pressure**

* * *

_The air around you is thick and black swirling into heavy dense clouds blurring everything. Inky smoky greys and plumage's of bleak darkness consuming everything in sight swirling the walls and figures around you turning them into dim shadows. You cannot see but you can hear the screams and pleas surrounding you almost as heavy as the smoke. Voices in agony crying out wrenching your head setting it alight. The roars droan out everything and they never fade and only grow rising louder and louder until you're screeching with them begging for mercy from yourself. There is nothing to breath as something is already stopping your breathes choking your lungs. You are falling to the floor because your legs cannot stand, your chest is heaving, your mind is a blur of pain and panic. You strive to live but find you cannot. A burning stench weighs you down causing you to cough and wretch because you know you're next._

_A voice cries out._

_And for a moment you hear it over the noise and for a moment you dare to breath, to hope, to see because you know that person can make it right._

_"Emily!"_

"Emily! Come on sleepy! Rise and shine!"

Emily cracked open an eyelid and shrank back in alarm as a pair of wide hazel eyes stared into hers brightly. The smell of coffee wafted from nearby and a voice was talking that was simply too bright and cheery for such an early hour. Emily groaned trying to push the figure away but unfortunately his strength dominated her more efficiently and she felt a mug containing warm liquid being shoved into her hands. Sitting up slightly she gulped down some of the coffee presented to her and then winced as it burned her tongue. The figure promptly removed the mug replacing it with a cooler glass. Emily muttered a foggy thanks before taking a deep draught of the cold juice. Almost instantly her facial features cringed and she spat out the contents of her mouth and shoved the heavy duvet off her bewildered body.

"Bloody stinking pear juice! Urgh! Alfie! you're a moronic freak of nature, you know that!" Snapped Emily swinging her legs over the side of the bed feeling her head swing while her throat recovered from the abomination named pear juice. Honestly, what sort of person would take a vile fruit like pear and then find a way to mash it into juice to further contaminate the world? Rubbing her head she stood up picking up her pink dressing gown and flinging it on as she stomped moodily past her older and thoroughly delighted brother who bounded after her.

"Oi! It's perfectly good I'll have you know! Anyway keep your voice down or Mino will hear. Wouldn't want to upset the guests would we lil sis?" Emily glowered muttering furious curses as she opened up the cupboards taking out a chipped blue bowl and a box of weetabix. It was half past six in the morning - how could anybody sane love getting up at this time? And why in the name of all that is holy was her brother only wearing green boxers? She sighed sitting down at the table eating her cereal forlornly - someday she would have to accept that she was biologically related to him. Alfie grinned animatedly as he poured himself another cup of pear juice and sat down opposite humming happily as he began typing on his laptop.

Eventually Emily gained the ability to think and speak properly as her sleepy haze began to disperse, "Found anything?" A good question since they'd both spent the whole day of Sunday trying to find some sort of translative device. Nothing had came up - they were on the verge of just shoving it all and building one themselves however Alfie dismissed this idea because the challenge of finding one - of hacking into every available site was too much fun - Emily rolled her eyes at this. They could have one built in a few days...just a few days but no. Her brother had to take this lack of information as some sort of personal challenge making it his own quest. Never mind the aliens asleep in the spare bedroom. She would just have to accept she was the brains of her family while Alfie was the hyperactive four year old with the common sense of a sugar high two year old. Contemplating this she spooned herself some more of the soggy weetabix thinking of the day ahead. Another day of school, another day of pretense. Still at least the cloud had a nice silver lining - both she and Eleanor had made arrangements to walk to school together.

Emily was in mixed feelings about this but eventually decided that she might as well enjoy her time in this universe. Making friends with Eleanor was okay so long as she didn't get too attached which she was determined not to. If Alfie could have a new girlfriend each week and not get attached then Emily could surely keep herself detached from people that easily. At least this was the new bout of logic she was working with. Finishing her cereal she dumped the bowl in the sink and made her way back toward the bathroom to get a quick wash while Alfie remained glued to the only love in his life - his bloody laptop. Smiling slightly she ran some hot water to block out the sound of the keys clacking down the hall. The bathroom was small with a bath/shower combination and a toilet and a sick. It was decorated in bog standard blue although they had bought penguin shower curtains to jazz it up a bit. Maybe they could 'ask' the landlord if they could maybe paint the bedrooms or something. Emily wasn't too keen on the colour in hers - mustard yellow was not attractive to look at.

After washing she got changed into her school skirt and blouse and began to untangle her hair with a brush before picking a red hair band. Applying some foundation, eyeliner and mascara she felt fairly confident that she was ready. It wasn't even eight o'clock yet which gave her forty minutes until she was due to meet Ella at the park so with ample free time ahead of her she drifted towards the spare bedroom and peeped the door open softly to check on their blue skinned visitors. The blankets had been kicked to the bottom of the bed leaving Mino and her little sister on clear display in a pair of baggy pink pyjamas Emily had lent them. Long flaxen hair drifted down pale blue skin while clawed hands wrapped themselves around the infant figure. They didn't look like they were breathing but this was because their respiratory and lung capacity were abnormal from a humans. They slept as if in hibernation with all their bodily functions working at an extremely slow pace. Although they had yet to identify what Mino and her sister were they had learnt a few things about their bodies. They could intake all human foods apart from those with a high protein content such as fish, meat, milk and cheese meaning they were living off mostly fruit and water. Also they had superior telepathic abilities to humans along with superior stamina and strength although this was for a limited time as they grew tired quickly and easily requiring a minimum of twelve hours sleep.

They were fascinating.

Emily watched them with a mixture of intrigue and amazement before shutting the door quietly. So far Mino had proved to be peaceful showing no signs of violence and a little tentative trust towards Alfie and Emily although she was understandably distressed. Emily heard her sometimes crying in her sleep or thrashing around in a nightmare. War had obviously left a visible print on the alien but her brother always took care of it sending them into a deep dreamless sleep in order to wash away the memories and dreams temporarily giving them some relief. How they were going to get them back to their home planet she had no idea but if they could talk it would be a start. Their presence both thrilled and disturbed Emily for many reasons one of which was she didn't like the eternal reminder of how different she was from everyone. In the same way though it made her feel connected to them on a different level because they were different too. Sighing she leaned against the wall before turning off into the living room again. A smile flickered on her features. Alfie was still clicking away at that damn laptop.

"Bit early isn't it? Never thought you'd be up and ready so quick. Couldn't get us another cuppa could you?" Alfie asked waving the empty mug of tea hopefully. Emily grabbed it and took it into the kitchen and began to search for some teabags.

"You woke me up at half six. What else was I supposed to do? Anyway I'm meeting Ella at half past," Emily called finding the sugar spoon as she lumped two sugars into the mug waiting for the kettle to boil, "I was thinking of Chinese tonight. Is that alright?" Alfie was a disastrous cook and after destroying the microwave the two of them had decided that they should spare their appliances any more torture and just order take-aways. Yesterday they'd had a pizza from the Pizza Hut down the street so tonight would be Chinese. Emily was willing to bet she'd put on some weight since coming to this universe. She'd have to start ordering salads or else face the horrible labour of learning how to cook or eating packaged processed foods.

"Chinese? Okay. You're meeting Ella huh? I think I'll accompany you lil sis. After all Cardiff is a big city and-"

"Forget it Al," Emily growled warningly as she smacked down his mug of tea in front of him splashing some of the boiling liquid on his bare legs, "She's not interested and you're not getting it on with anybody I hang out with. Besides somebody needs to stay indoors today with Mino. I mean it Alexander - no leaving the house. Just stay with them and keep an eye out got it?" For extra effect she narrowed her brown eyes dangerously and smirked slightly as Alfie took a sharp intake of breath as the hot tea splashed his legs. He frowned standing up crossing his arms looking to the world like a grumpy child.

"Getting it on?" Alfie repeated incredulously, "Since when did I ever 'get it on' with anyone? And that tea was bloody hot you imbecile! Yes mother I will stay indoors all day like a good little boy. Happy? You make me sound like a male prostitute!" Emily laughed as she retreated back into the kitchen to make herself a banana milkshake. Milkshakes along with toast and fairy cakes were the only things she could cook without setting something on fire. Alfie was worse though - things didn't go on fire with him they exploded viciously. Half the time she suspected he did it on purpose just for the sake of having to fix and 'improve it.' Such improvements would usually result in the object not fulfilling its standard purpose but instead doing an entirely different and more useless one. Like the coffee machine which didn't make coffee but instead mashed fruit. She also suspected that the machine may be responsible for the origins of pear juice. Maybe her brother had somehow managed to mass market it.

"No Al, prostitutes get paid. You do it all for free and good. I hope it did burn you cause then maybe you'll learn to wear clothes!" Emily retorted sipping her milkshake as her brother stormed irritatedly from the room muttering curses in her direction. Soon the sound of running water drifted through the house as the shower turned on although it was quickly followed by a loud voice singing at the top of its lungs singing the chorus of 'Wake me up when September ends' in a cheery voice ill benefiting the song. Emily shook her head with smile before plopping herself down on the couch and using the remote to switch on the television. There was still twenty minutes left until she had to leave and now that Alfie had left the room to pursue deafening the neighbours next door she could relax in peace. The morning news flashed up on the screen - more garbage about some celebrity marriage break-up and the staggering defeat of some football match she didn't care about. Nothing of extreme importance or interest. Flicking the channel she found the music one and turned up the volume to tune out Alfie's newest solo - Singing in the rain. The worst thing was she could feel herself humming along with him.

Closing her eyes she buried her head in a pillow as one of her hands played idly with the locket around her neck. Today was another day; inhaling she went through her daily mantra of reassurances. There was still hope - hope springs eternal. Even if they did harbour aliens and now had to be doubly careful and concerned they would soon have Mino home. Emily made up her mind - Alfie could have as much fun as he bloody wanted with his computer but she was going to go ahead and steal blueprints from UNIT or Torchwood and build the device herself. It would be a good distraction. Maybe once she'd done that she could find out more about Mino and her biological make-up. Knowledge was power, there might come a time when they needed it although Emily couldn't foresee how it would be useful but you never know. She had to go to school today though - she couldn't explain how but she knew she had to go today because it felt...right. When things felt wrong she could tell...a small gut instinct nudging her away from it or pushing her towards it. She just had an unexplainable feeling that today she had to go to school because it had to happen. It just felt like the right thing to do.

Laying back she lifted the locket watching as it glittered reflecting the yellow shine of the light above her head. The gold chain around her neck was so familiar that she no longer registered its presence around her neck. She would think of it though every now and then like right now and she would stare at the blank golden locket watching as it dazzled her brown eyes with colour. Why was it the small things always held so much power? It was funny really; if she was to be completely honest the golden chain and locket were no more than a fancy dog leash keeping her under control. Alfie had one too - sometimes half-hearted she wondered why. She was the dangerous one; Alfie always had control so why would he need it? Of course deep down she knew the answer to that. They were both dangerous in their own ways. Maybe she yielded the more obvious power but Alfie could cause his fair share of havoc if he wanted to.

"There? Is that better ma'am?"

Emily sat up and groaned. Alfie had reentered the room with soaking wet hair clothed in checked red pyjamas and a black dressing gown and a triumphant grin on his face. Emily picked up the nearest cushion and sent it spinning agilely towards it target which it hit with a muffle oof from the victim. Sitting up she ran her fingers through her chocolate coloured hair adjusting the hair band as she stood up marching towards her bag. It was twenty past eight and the park where she was meeting Eleanor was a five minute walk around the corner. "Yeah lazy. Are you ever actually going to get dressed properly today?"

"Whats the point if I'm staying in all day? You did it yesterday!" Accused Alfie defensively. Emily huffed striding past him towards the door before pausing and looking over her shoulder.

"Al? Be careful yeah?"

"Yeah. I think I've already had my bad luck for today. In the space of two hours I've been burned with coffee, called a prostitute and winded with a damn pillow!" Huffed Alfie. Emily grinned cheekily as she slammed the door to their flats and began to jog down the stairs. Given all the junk food she had been consuming recently she could probably do with the exercise. It wasn't until she reached the bottom floor after three flights that the singing from her brother finally began to fade and even when it did she was still cringing at the song.

Raining men? Oh God if he wasn't such a player she'd be worried about his sexuality.

* * *

"Going to school! Bye!"

Eleanor slammed her front door shut before anybody else could throw out another protest. This morning had not been a very good one; the combination of a sleepless night and walking in to find Sophie with her tongue down her fathers throat had left her feeling extremely bad tempered. Couldn't they keep it to themselves? Was it absolutely necessary to sit and snog over the breakfast bowl? It had put Ella straight off her coco pops and now she had left the house without breakfast which meant come break she would be starving and her stomach would start growling in classes. Not only that but she'd slept in because Sophie had taken the battery from her alarm clock and shoved it into the fire alarm. Of course she had been 'very sorry' but apologises didn't quite cut it when she had woken up with only forty minutes to get ready. When Eleanor had pointed this out however Sophie had started getting upset, then her father had yelled at her for upsetting Sophie over what had been a genuine mistake.

She snorted. Sometimes it felt like Sophie went out of her way to annoy her as much as possible; she knew Ella had a temper and seemed to somehow find reasons to provoke it. Anger still churned inside giving her a strong desire to punch something preferably Sophies face. Honestly what sort of moron took the batteries out of somebodies alarm clock? Even as she walked down the street she could feel her temper blaze as she kicked a stone watching it soared into a neighbours garden. Eventually she felt it gradually melt away leaving her feeling another extreme of despondancy. Her father had accused her of acting childish and sometimes she could see why. It wasn't that she went out of her way to act immature and go off into strops but somehow it happened. Once she was angry words spewed out like lightening blasting whatever opponent was in front of it. Often she didn't mean what she said and she ended up hurting people which resulted in her feeling like a monster afterwards.

The teenage geinus sighed tiredly as she past the corner shop. Last night definitely wasn't the best night of sleep she'd ever had due to vivid dreams which caused her to wake up in a pool of her own sweat at about four in the morning. She couldn't quite remember the dream except for that something was on fire that she had to get to. Then she'd fallen back asleep and had a nightmare about not being able to breath while she drowned underwater. Suffice to say that may have added some pressure to her bad state of mood. Shiftily she eyed the corner shop and its display of discount chocolates. She had a few coins in her bag...it would hardly be healthy but she didn't want people to laugh at her stomach rumbling all through double chemistry before lunch. Dipping into the shop she purchased an Aero bar along with a packet of wine-gums. Bon Appetite.

The sky seemed to be portraying her mood she considered as she left the shop. Ominous thick grey clouds swirled and churned; just brilliant. It was so clearly going to rain later and her father was at a meeting ten miles out of town. Of course there was always Sophie but then again there was always sharks in the Pacific ocean too and personally she'd rather take the sharks then hear one syllable of sugary sweetness again. Absently her mind wandered towards the walk to school with Emily. Ella had awkwardly asked Emily if she wanted to walk to school and mercifully the other girl had accepted. The alternative was Eleanor dying of humiliation and rejection but then Emily seemed nice. There was something about the banter between her and Alfie that relaxed and entertained her. There was also a part of her that was curious too. It was a bit odd to live with your brother and she wondered what Emily's mum actually did as a job. Whatever it was it seemed bloody selfish to take off and leave Emily there when she was obviously upset. Emily was funny with her wit and sarcasm but she also seemed sad...maybe she was still caught up over her fathers death?

As she crossed the roads the park came into view. Blades of grass tickled her ankles as she swung the iron gate shut after her venturing across towards the swings which she noted with a hint of disappointment were empty. Then again it was only twenty past eight and she was ten minutes early. Sitting down she flipped out a novel from her bag - one of the classics like Jane Eyre. She wasn't a big book reader normally and strangely her favourite story was Cinderella. She smirked taking out a chunk of Aero and popping it into her mouth. What would Torchwood say to that? Their little genius preferred fairy tales to classic literature like Shakespeare. Eleanor liked books about astronomy best - her great-grandfather had left her a few and they always fascinated her. That and magazines so she could read about other peoples problems in the advice collumns and pick out her horoscope. However at that particular moment she became so engrossed in her book that she failed to notice the figure looming behind her.

"Bit early for chocolate isn't it?"

"Wah! Bloody hell!" Swore Eleanor dropping her book as her heart threatened to leap out of her mouth. Behind her there came an amused chuckled before Emily moved into view taking a seat at the next swing dumping her bag on the ground. "You scared the hell out of me!" She ducked down to retrieve her book and then proffered a chunk of Aero which her new friend accepted readily.

"Sorry," Emily apologised munching on the chocolate, "I was early. Al had me up at half six."

"Half six? Is he mental your brother? I missed breakfast hence the chocolate," Eleanor said with a slight smile as she ripped open the packet of wine-gums and offered one up.

"Mental? That's like calling the hulk upset, he's mad sometimes; anyway its never too early for chocolate," Emily grinned socially.

"Half six though?" Eleanor repeated. She could imagine the reaction somebody would have gotten if they had woken her up first thing in the morning, "Well at least you were up. Sophie decided to nick the battery from my alarm so I woke up at ten to eight. I hate her sometimes."

"Yeah well I bet Sophie doesn't wander around the house half naked," Muttered Emily, "He wanted to walk me here so he could see you. It's disgusting...I mean if I'd had half the girlfriends he'd had he wouldn't let me out of the house." Eleanor felt a mixture of elation and then sudden resentment. Obviously she was flattered somebody thought she was attractive but then realising said person thought any female was attractive left her feeling a little bit disappointed. It wasn't that he fancied Alfie...he wasn't ugly or anything though. He was tall and he wasn't too skinny and he had nice eyes but he wasn't her type. Not if he'd had half of London in his bed anyway. Eleanor smiled brushing aside her little moment of gloom as she stood up.

"Sounds like a right man-slut. So once again neither of us have had good days...but you never guess what! I read our horoscopes yesterday and apparently we're all gonna face conflicts cause Mars is in our horizon," Eleanor announced cheerfully. Emily snorted and the two of them simultaneously fell into a bout of giggles. Emily looked much less depressed when she smiled and laughed Eleanor considered. She was quite pretty anyway with those stunning brown eyes and rosy cheeks but she always seemed a little distant. Her eyes shone better when she laughed. Eleanor shook her head; sometimes the things she noticed in people were frankly bizarre.

"I thought you did ours on Saturday? Or did you use a different paper this time? Let me guess next week I'll turn into a sex maniac because Venus is taking over my influence?" Declared Emily joining Eleanor on her feet as the two of them waltzed towards the park gate. The school was only a fifteen minute walk away and Eleanor spent most of it trading various bits of trivia with Emily who started mimicaing her brother in the shower singing 'It's raining men.' Eleanor thought of Alfie again which made her feel another was of disappointment. She hadn't had a boyfriend since she was thirteen and even then it hadn't been ideal. His name had been Patrick Westley and that had been when she'd been at one of the special schools for the gifted. Patrick had been frankly pathetic and Eleanor had always been forced to take charge and he'd quite happily let her boss him around until eventually the week after she turned fourteen she'd split up with him and he'd burst into tears. Other than that boys tended to avoid her fearing either her temper or her brains. Ella wanted a proper man who could make her laugh not one who would just feel constantly insecure or end up a wimp like Patrick.

"Shit!"

Eleanor looked up abruptly from her thoughts and paused as Emily stopped on the spot and her facial expression dropped faster than concord. Then, without warning she charged past Eleanor into a swift jog leaving Eleanor to chase after her. "Whats wrong!"

"It's two minute to nine!" Emily called over her shoulder, her face now bright red.

"Holy Shit!" Cried Eleanor picking up the pace ignoring the stares of by-passers as they both ran like maniacs towards the school gates up the road. Brilliant; she would just have to pray that their English teacher was merciful because she certainly didn't want a lecture from Sophie about being in detention. Her bag bashed painfully against her back and her throat and lungs burned as she panted her way through the school yard over the concrete and past the benches dashing into the school reception. Both of them collapsed against the stairwell half laughing half dying of lack of oxygen. Sweat dripped down her forehead and she gasped trying to inhale, "I...can't...how....did that happen?" Emily shook her head beginning to sprint up the steps as Eleanor followed.

"N-No idea...just keep going!" Emily shouted as they both darted down the English corridor until they stopped short of the classroom door to regain some amount of composure. Her heart was hammering in her chest like a runaway train gaining momentum. Any sleepiness she'd been feeling had vanished and instead she felt a weird mixture of uncontrollable laughter and furious panic. For some reason she couldn't stop laughing which wasn't helping her breath properly. She tried wipe the sweat from her face while Emily tried to sort her hair only making it worse. Eventually the unruly and unpunctual duo staggered into the classroom. Their peers interrupted from sitting quietly waiting for their names to appear on the register all turned around to regard their classmates with a mixture of curiosity and amusement. Eleanor glanced up expecting to see Mrs Hunter in all her agitated glory ready to do justice on the late comers. A few fleeting excuses appeared in her mind but she knew none of them would hold.

"Oh hello? Sleep in did we? Yes? No? Well come in and get your breath back, you're letting in a draft," A bright cheery voice announced. Eleanor perked up lifting her head feeling relief flood through her. How or why Doctor Smith was sitting in the teachers table supplying again she didn't care but so long as she was spared detention. He sat there casually in the twirly seat at the front of the classroom wearing his brown suit and converse trainers while he balanced the register list in the lap. Eleanor smiled and made forwards...but that's when she stopped aware that her partner in crime wasn't following. A few murmurs rippled through the room, the rest of the class seemed to be muttering about something. Eleanor turned around and froze.

Emily.

She'd heard of the expression 'pale as death' but that didn't quite describe it. Emily looked as though any hints of colour had suddenly been drained from her skin and face leaving a chalky mask in return. Her whole frame was shaking violently as though she was almost having a fit while tears pin pricked her eyes which were wide and haunted. They were staring straight ahead of her as though not able to believe what they were seeing while her mouth was agape. Eleanor felt a bubble of panic rise hastily and she made towards Emily who immediately shied away as though burned. Her mouth was stammering silent words but they weren't said aloud.

"Are you alright up there? Miss Smith isn't it?" Called Mr Smith with some concern. Voices ushered through out the classroom denounced Emily as sick and some were even look warily as though she was about to throw up. The supply teachers voice didn't seem to reach Emily who backed further away like a caged animal.

"Emily?" Eleanor murmured. The petrified teenager looked at Eleanor and that look shook Ella to the core. Those brown eyes looked worst than haunt - they looked empty. As though any spark of warmth and light had suddenly been drained leaving a void of emptiness. Emily let out a sob before running and it wasn't the running she'd been doing with Eleanor before. There was no irony or laughter instead she ran like one would run if death was chasing them. Words and whispers drifted around the room announcing that Emily was either mental or extremely ill. Mr Smith stood up looking strangely bewildered but there was something else in his expression. Eleanor felt slightly afraid and confused as she stood their limply unsure about what to do. Should she sit down? Go after her? She thought of those eyes...and the way Emily looked as though she was about to cry again. The whole thing was unnerving and slightly frustrating but Ella knew she had to do the right thing and leaving her alone in that state wasn't right.

"Sir? Is it alright If I go check on her?" Eleanor asked shakily.

"Yes...I think you better had."

* * *

Have you ever thrown up so much that your throat aches and burns with it? That the only thing you can taste, smell or feel is the sickening churning of bile? That you are no longer regurgitating food but a disgusting yellow liquid because you have nothing left to bring up? The smell lingers everywhere; in your clothes, in your nails and your skin and you want to scrub and scrub just to get rid of it because you can no longer stand it? Emily crouched over the toilet feeling spasms climb up her abdomen through to her chest all the way up her throat as she retched more before finally collapsing against the cubicle wall drained with tears flowing down her cheeks as she gasped for air against the sobs choking and stealing her breath. Both of her heart were racing and galloping while her mind wheeled out of control.

You expect something to happen and then suddenly when it does out of the blue you find you're not prepared for it at all. Everything around you collaspses until your spinning out of control like the entire planet with only one thing holding you in place. One small shred keeping you earthed and attached. Emily tried to wipe away the tears but she could only think of one thing in her mind right now. His face...his face alive. He had spoken, he had breathed, his eyes were lit up just like they used to be. His hair was its usual mess...he even wore the same shoes! He sounded identical, he looked identical except maybe a little bit younger. She couldn't get it out of her head. It was as if it had imprinted itself there and she couldn't get rid of it. Opening the classroom door to find him sitting there alive looking at her without even seeing her. He hadn't seen her...she didn't know what hurt the most. Seeing him alive or seeing him not seeing her. Not seeing her when all she felt like doing was screaming his name, to run up and check it was real.

_"Are you alright? Miss Smith isn't it?" _

Miss Smith? She let out another dry sob, he didn't even know her name just some bloody pseudo surname! Pain and anger churned inside her like a storm building pressure. Why? It wasn't him...all her logic told her that. For all she knew he had another wife identical to her mother, maybe even two children. It wasn't him...but then why did she feel like going back and shouting at him who she was? Why did she feel like going back and screaming to him to see her? To just see some small sign of recognition while the other half of herself wanted to run and never stop. And she had ran. From the classroom stumbling into the toilets because she could no longer hold back the sickness inside her. Now she felt like running from this building, from this city, from this world. She felt like running from herself so she could be someone else. So she could forget everything. It wasn't him...he would never see her as his Emily but as some kid in his class. No reassurances, no old rambling on and on and no jokes.

"Please...Dad...Daddy...I'm sorry!" She cried out bitterly not quite knowing what she was sorry for. None of this was her fault. She hadn't pushed the button on the teleport. She hadn't given herself the teleport in the first place. She hadn't even been there when he'd been killed that day. Why then did she feel so guilty and horrible inside? Her father...he was dead and she was just starting to accept that and now she'd found him again only to lose him because he wasn't her father. Just a bloody parallel who looked outwardly like her father but inwardly probably wasn't an ounce like him. No more like her father than Japan is like China yet is still a part of the greater Asia. No more alike than the two opposing poles. No more alike than the sun and moon. He wasn't her father but then why did he look like that? Why did she suddenly see her eyes and Alfies hair? She rocked back and forwards crying to herself. She couldn't stay here...she couldn't come back here. She just wanted to be alone because it hurt much less that way.

"E-Emily? Is that you in there?" There was a light rapping at the cubicle door. Emily staggered upright flushing the chain recognising Eleanors voice. Why couldn't she go away and mind her own business? Why was she always there when Emily fell to pieces?

"Go away!" Emily snapped trying to wipe her eyes but failing miserably.

"I'm just trying to help!" Eleanor shouted angrily before her voice softened, "I'm sorry...look Emily I'm worried okay? Please...just let me take you to the nurse or something."

"I-I want to go home..." Emily confessed weakly. Not home to that stupid poxy flat but home with her mum and Gran and Uncle Tony. Home to the big house in the living room with the fireplace where she used to lay down at night times. Home were Uncle Tony would swear loudly at the football or Gran would run around shouting about who nicked the last teabag. Home where her mother sat down after a busy day at work to watch some romantic comedy. Home where Dad would be reading a book with those pair of glasses on his face or be rowing with Alfie over the correct way to fix a teleportation pod. There was no home anymore though...maybe there never would be again. Her body began to shake compulsively while the tears began afresh. She wanted Alfie...he could make things better. Fumbling with the lock on the door she pushed it open and found a pair of arms around her body.

"Shh...it'll be okay..."

"N-No...it won't...it won't..." Cried Emily feeling her resolve shatter as tears poured out onto the spotless white blouse. Eleanor gently pulled out of the embrace and fumbled in her bag for her mobile. Then she handed it to Emily pointedly although she looked quite shaken up too.

"Phone him, your brother. And then go home...I'll walk you."

"B-But...classes," Choked Emily. Eleanor shook her head.

"It'll be okay. I'm hungry and my Dad's out at work and so is Sophie. Gran might be a bit miffed but she'll get over it," Eleanor shrugged.

"T-Thanks..."

"Don't mention it. Just go home Em, you look awful...like a ghost..."

"I think I'm seeing them," Emily mumbled accepting the mobile as she dialled Alfie's number with trembling fingers until she was listening to the dialling tone.

"Hello?"

"Al...it's me Em...I-I-I need you...please...I'm scared...I want to go home."

* * *

"Don't forget your...oh just go on," The Doctor said wearily as his class left the room faster than they could hear him. He watched as the last of them ran out the door until finally it was just him and the empty classroom. He sighed raking a hand through his hair as he staggered back into his seat feeling uncharacteristically drained thanks to the combined efforts of several English classes concluding of younger pupils aged fourteen and fifteen who had it into their heads that supply teachers were merely to be a source of amusement rather than an authority figure. The result had not worked in their favours but nevertheless the Doctor was left feeling oddly tired as he watched the last of his class drift out.

However curiosity quickly overcame any fatigue he had been feeling as his mind wandered back towards his first class of the day. Eleanor Marks was a girl who filled him with all sorts of emotions. Firstly he marvelled at how much of Donna he could see in her right from her hair to her eyes even to the expressions that sometimes appeared on her face. She was definitely her mothers daughter although her mind bothered him. A human-timelord meta-crisis was impossible but then Martha was right. It was so obvious that it was screaming him in the face but it was supposed to be impossible...oh well that made it the first time in a while that he'd been proved wrong. Somehow Eleanor Marks had been born with it naturally rather than it appearing artificially and now she was walking magnet for trouble. The timelord felt a certain amount of dare he say it responsibility towards the young teenager and her brilliant brain along with a large amount of guilt. Looking at her was like seeing Donna's ghost which was painful enough but now her life would always be in jeopardy because of what she was.

She would have to be told and he would do it himself but not now. She was young and she deserved some small fleeting comfort before he crashed into her world.

Yet today not only Eleanor Marks bothered his mind. He looked at the laptop in front of him and took out his faithful sonic screwdriver and began to enter the school files containing records of each pupil until finally he found the one he was looking for.

Emily Smith.

Nice name Emily he thought absently, pretty. Sounded nice to say too. Emily. Emily, sort of a smiley name if he did say so himself. The girl earlier however had done anything but smile when she walked into the classroom. He thought of her again and felt a small gut instinct give a flip as he pictured her face. There was something familiar about it that he couldn't place. The shape of her face and eyes. He couldn't place her. Had he met her before? No; he was quite positive he had encountered Emily Smith for the first time only today but obviously the feeling wasn't mutual. He'd seen the look in her eyes and it unsettled him. The haunted look that appeared when she stared at him. The way she had started crying and shaking...or the way she had froze not able to understand what she'd seen - like she wasn't seeing him but something else. The Doctor didn't know but he was suspicious...she had left and Eleanor had followed not to return only to have her Gran phone in saying she was ill.

The file was pretty unexciting though. Emily Smith had lived in London for all of her sixteen years of life with her older brother Alfred Smith and her mother Marion. "Alfred? What sort of person would call their kid Alfred?" The Doctor complained aloud wrinkling his nose. All he thought of when he heard Alfred was some half mad maniac who had beaten him at chess. Brushing it aside he tried to pry further but then leaned back. "Ah...well that's odd." Putting it mildly. Aside from the absolute basic there was no more information on Emily other than her address and former address. No photos, no more information of her previous school - it was like a shell.

Picking up his mobile he dialled a familiar number and waited.

"Hello? Martha Milligan speaking..."

"Martha!" Exclaimed the Doctor brightly, "Hi I was wondering if I could ask a favour and I can't believe the words are leaving my lips. What does Torchwood know about a Emily Smith?" He listened as Martha called over her shoulder lecturing one of her children about shouting when Mummy was on the phone. He smiled - he had a hard job picturing Martha as mother. Donna he could see being the maternal sort but Martha the idea had never occurred. Yet here she was saving the world and handling parents nights. It filled him with pride but at the same time he felt slightly anxious. Martha was no longer in her twenties...although she was young she wasn't as young and it unsettled him how suddenly he'd leaped forward. The Tardis however had been quite stubborn and the Doctor was wondering why it had dragged him ten years forwards from its destined date.

"Nothing why? Is it important?"

"Welll....it's just this girl today...only I got curious see but her records are...well bare to say the least," The Doctor confessed raking his hand through his mop of hair, "Can you find out anything for me?"

"Well give me a second. I'll have Mickey take a look for you - it won't take ten minutes. I'll give you a ring back yeah? William no! Stop pulling the cats tail!"

"Alright. No problem, thanks Martha," The Doctor chimed hanging up with a sigh as he put his feet up on the desk in front of him and settled back. There was something clearly not all there about Emily Smith and he wanted to know how she knew him. She had definitely been staring at him and it was frankly annoying. He kept trying to place her face among the thousands he knew but found no match and it was her face that was bothering him. He felt like he was failing to grasp something important but all he could see was her face. Dark brown hair flowing to her chest, a cheery red hairband, an oval shaped face with brown eyes. Unnervingly familiar eyes that he kept seeing. Her face...it was important somehow. And she was friends with Eleanor and that made him suspicious. It was too consequential that Emily Smith had somehow became Ella's best buddy while being shocked stiff at the sight of him. The two were linked but how? Was she a threat of some sort? The kind he had suspected would happen? Was Emily Smith just a facade?

The phone rang and the Doctor answered.

"Doctor? Mickeys got what you asked for but it's really weird. Emily Smith does live with her brother Alfred in number ten Kent court. Both of them purchased the flat from a Mr Nelson eight weeks ago. Cash deposit all waiting for him. Then somehow they registered at the school and Emily started last week. The weird thing is though other than their names they don't appear on any census records. Their name isn't in our archives and everybody in Britain is on the computer. It's like...it's like their using their bus pas as a passport," Martha said worriedly, "And there is no records of a Marion Smith. Just a name...Doctor its like they're there but...but like its just a ghost of them. There's nothing concrete. Even their medical records..."

"Right...right...well thats...odd....very odd..." The Doctor murmured thinking back to that face.

"Is she a threat Doctor? Is she there for Ella?" Martha demanded with concern.

"I don't know Martha...I don't know," The Doctor said gravely. He didn't like the idea of Torchwood intervening, especially when there was no evidence that Emily wasn't just an ordinary girl. The idea of them storming in all guns blazing didn't sit right with him but on the other hand he couldn't just leave things as they were. Eventually he sighed reaching a decision, "Martha...just keep an eye on her. I think I'll be staying around more now and I'd like to deal with this without all the guns and drama."

"Okay Doctor. If you need anything..."

"Yeah. I'll be in touch; see you Doctor Milligan," The Doctor chimed hanging up before rocking back in his seat with a sigh.

Whoever Emily Smith was she was definitely a mystery waiting to be solved.

* * *

**I apologise for the long delay on update but I have been preoccupied with other fics. However watching Torchwood Children of Earth spurred me onwards while depressing me thoroughly. Seriously my friend who doesn't watch it was just starting to get into and we saw Day 5 and I was like...omg is this the end? Surely not! Come back Jack! Why does all the shit happen to him? I was liking his daughter and his interactions and hoping for reunion and then that happened! **

**Oh well here's the update. Please R&R. The next chapter bids farewell to Mino and co but will Emily go back to school?**

**Read and review to find out.**

**Daydreamer!x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Journeys Anew**

_Chapter Seven_

**Trials and Trepidation**

* * *

"He-He...he just stood there and looked at me like I was n-nothing! I ran...I'm sorry...but I couldn't...I can't..."

"Shh. It's alright Em; honestly it is. It's not your fault...I'm sorry. I never thought for a minute that he'd be there," Alfie soothed hugging his little sister closer feeling the material of his pyjama's grow steadily damper and damper while his own mind tried to wrap itself around what had just happened. Of all the places the parallel version of his father could have been he just had to be substituting Emily's English class. Alfie sighed rocking his little sister backwards and forwards as she choked out more sobs. He could grasp the idea of him being out there and alive but as much as it shamed him to admit a small part of him was secretly glad it had been Emily because he wasn't sure what his reaction would have been. To see him alive, to have his own fathers image stare at him as though he didn't truly exist.

And then of course the other half of him was fighting a raging desire to punch either the parallel or himself. Emily had been doing so well recently - today in particular willing to go to school and actually make friends. Now it was all ruined with a horrible relapse and it was doubtful she'd return. Alfie certainly didn't want her going back and putting herself through that again; it was a form of emotional and mental torture that she shouldn't have to endure. Alfie berated himself - he was supposed to look after her and so far he'd done explosively wrong sending her to a hell hole she didn't even want to go to. Now this was the result; Emily had been crouched over the toilet vomiting for ten minutes and now he was struggling to settle her - struggling to find some invisible way of making this whole mess better.

"I-I can't go back...I can't face him again...but a part of me wants to...a part of me want to cause I keep thinking he'll remember..." Emily confessed raising her head so Alfie could peer into a pair of red puffy brown eyes.

"No!" Alfie said firmly leaving no room for protest, "No. Em, there's nothing for him to remember. He isn't Dad...just somebody who happens to have his face and a few characteristics. If you dig deep enough he's a completely different person and he doesn't know us. I'm sorry Em but that's the truth and there's no point digging for anything deeper," Alfie said wearily as though trying to convince himself. He knew though there was no point - his father was dead and gone and Alfie just had to deal with it and step into shoes too big for him. This whole responsibility thing felt extraordinarily odd and Alfie felt completely out of his depth. He had to try though - if Emily was unhappy he would never completely be happy either. All the computers and tools in the world wouldn't give him peace of mind.

"E-Easy for you to say...Al...What do we do?" Emily asked shakily looking hopefully up at her brother. Alfie swallowed and some small part of him recoiled from that look. Those turmoil brown eyes seeking some sort of solution in his own. As though Alfie could provide all the answers when really he didn't have a clue. It made him exasperated that she kept thinking like that - leaning on him for support. It was like leaning on a cripple because Alfie didn't know what to do or say. Somehow he swallowed his anger and tried to calm himself. The most logical thing to do would be to withdraw Emily from school and to maybe pack up and leave to another place...but then there was the rift. Alfie could feel its presence everyday and something about it called to him. An endless doorway of possibilities and what if it was the answer? Why else would his mother send them to Cardiff? It had to be the rift.

"You're not going back Em," Alfie decreed, "No way. Not happening so don't think about it cause it won't happen again. Why don't you go get a nice long hot bath? You'll better once you've clean up a bit," Alfie suggested. Emily nodded exhausted after the day's events before she stood up and stumbled out of the room. It wasn't long before the sound of running water filled the flat and Alfie groaned falling back into the sofa massaging the temples of his head with his fingers. When he opened his eyes he found himself staring into a pair of blood red ones which caused him to jump and let out a startled protest.

"Oi! On this planet we don't press our faces against other peoples!" Alfie bemoaned as Mino took a cautious step back tilting her head to look at him better as she sat down on the opposite chair. Pale hair fell on her face while her blue skin contrasted against the pink pyjamas. Unnervingly she stared at him unblinking and steadily. Alfie cleared his throat - as much as these creatures fascinated him the way Mino was staring at him was frankly freaky. "Don't look at me like that yeah? It's been a long day...well technically its not even noon yet but you kept me up half the night. Have you any idea how much you moan in your sleep? Twice I had to calm you and even then I couldn't go back cause-" He broke off his sentence rubbing the back of his neck. This was pointless...Mino couldn't even understand him but her stare seemed to bore right through him like a drill. "Oh what's the point? Never mind...soon you'll be able to rant at me too."

Although he hadn't told Emily yet Alfie had made a break through on the language frontier. He'd finally discovered translation software to download from UNIT which was actually not top secret. Alfie felt like a bit of a prat actually now he considered it. All those hours breaking into UNIT's restricted files when the answer was staring him in the face not even classified or anything. A bit of a let down really but perhaps it was good time. It might be a good way to divert Emily's attention from her other problems...he was sure that as soon as he had it working she'd probably invent a quiz for the aliens to fill out or something like that. Alfie shook his head standing up as he padded in bare feet towards the cupboard taking out the box of weetabix flinging three into a bowl. Taking a spoon he didn't bother with milk because Mino didn't seem to like it much. Proffering the food Mino accepted and began to eat quietly which put Alfie at ease rather than the consistent glazed stare he'd been receiving.

Picking up his trusty laptop he lay out on the sofa and clicked the keys absently creating a trail of mumbo-jumbo words across the screen. He wasn't sure what to look up now. In his uncharacteristic state of melancholy he couldn't think of anything worthwhile. His mind drifted towards the day's events once more breaking them apart trying to organise them. It had been nice of Ella to walk Emily to the flats Alfie thought idly thinking of his sister's new friend. Subconsciously he typed the name Eleanor Marks into the computer and pressed the enter key before even realising what he was doing. Eleanor...Ella....pretty name but then the girl it belonged to was quite pretty. Alfie thought of her again...his track record with women was...well long but Alfie couldn't help himself sometimes. He wasn't a man-whore or whatever one of those names Emily used to describe him...he just enjoyed flirting. Was that wrong?

"Oh...what the?" Alfie sat up slightly as his eyes scanned the list of links swiftly. Clicking on one he found himself directed to another website...one with a photograph of a much younger Eleanor standing with a small group of other children. Her cheeks were round and her hair was shorter...cute child. Alfie liked children - if he wasn't so caught up in technology he'd consider becoming one but then he couldn't stand it when they did things like wet themselves...plus his approach to bullying might get him locked up for life. He read the information underneath and felt his hearts skip beats while his extraordinary mind whirled. Clicking again he paused as he was directed to another blank page with the small black print of - PRIVATE AND PERSONAL. Ah! A challenge! Alfie grinned slightly taking a blue sonic device out of his pocket before directing it at the screen.

What he saw next made his hearts sink and he sighed.

TORCHWOOD.

"Oh bugger!" He swore aloud. Mino looked up from her meal and shrugged.

Whatever Emily and her brother were they were absurd creatures.

* * *

Eleanor kicked a stray cuddly toy out of the way as she sank into her bed, hair dripping wet dampening the pillow while moisture rolled off her skin and on to the black duvet. Her eyes darted towards the alarm clock which was now fully functional with the batteries she'd smuggled from the remote control downstairs. The digits flashed that it was now approaching one o'clock and she couldn't help but think that had things worked out differently then she'd be at school right now eating lunch instead of taking a shower and curling up on her bed. She twirled her dark red hair examining the wet tones of bronze and brown as the light reflected off it. Some time soon she was going to have to get that purple dye and change it.

Rolling over she reached under her pillow for her ear studs. Ear studs had replaced ear phones a few years ago; instead of the hassle of wires all you had to do was clip tiny little studs to your ears and you could instantly hear the songs from your player. Of course ear studs had to be in sync with your player first otherwise they simply wouldn't work - that's why lots of players came with ear studs already sync. A few of her favourite classics came on - she was very much into rock but she liked some of the retro stuff from the sixties and seventies. The Beetles, Abba, Boomtown Rats. Now however she was listening to Tatu. Her Gran didn't think much of them because they were lesbians which Ella found a bit prejudiced. Listening to it didn't turn your sexuality on a hundred and eighty degree turn. Can You See Me Now echoed in her ears as her eyes picked out the stray nooks in her ceiling. When she found the time she was going to have to redecorate this room too.

_"All this black and cruel despair..."_

Try as she might though she couldn't erase what had happened earlier from her mind. Emily had looked traumatised the moment she entered the classroom and Ella couldn't understand why but she knew it had something to do with Doctor Smith. She also had a strong suspicion Doctor Smith was in fact working for Torchwood and keeping an eye on her - not that it bothered her that much. Everyone seemed to want to keep an eye on her as if she may spontaneously combust one day. Was this how all gifted children felt? Were they all being watched? Well technically with all the security cameras and equipment everyone was being watched. The average person got caught on camera exactly one thousand six hundred and fifty two times a day. Some people were just watched more than others.

_"This is an emergency..."_

She wriggled uncomfortably at how easy that information came to her. Eleanor had only heard that statistic on the news about six months ago because so many people were complaining yet she could still remember it perfectly. Now that was freaky. No; Ella shook her head - she was not a freak. She was and would be normal because she was sick of being everyone's personal calculator. Anyway if Doctor Smith worked for Torchwood and was keeping an eye on her then why did Emily react like that? Unless Emily had, had dealings with Torchwood. But then that was impossible but Torchwood would have done something by now.

_"Don't you hide your eyes from me..."_

Eleanor frowned. If Emily knew something about Torchwood then Torchwood would have done something. She found it hard to believe that they would just let a sixteen year old roam around full of knowledge about them. Another thing probed her mind - Emily's mum was away and Ella presumed this meant in the army or something. What if it wasn't official though? Perhaps the real reason Emily had moved was because she was in danger, because her mother was in danger. What if Emily's mum was Torchwood too? Or UNIT? It would explain how Emily knew Doctor Smith but not why she threw up and became ill at the sight of him.

_"Open them and see me now..."_

This was all like a very big confusing equation that she couldn't quite grasp. All the right numbers and formulas were there but she didn't know how to arrange them. What if Emily's mum was on the run from Torchwood? No - then Emily would have gone somewhere a lot safer than Cardiff. There must be reason though...or maybe Eleanor was simply blowing the whole thing out of proportion. Perhaps Emily had simply been ill or sick or maybe grief was taking its toll. There were a whole host of simple explanations that did not involve some huge catastrophic drama. Sighing she turned listening as the front door went. Her heart froze and she bit back a growl of frustration knowing what was coming next. Raising the volume on her player she curled up in a protective ball.

_"Can you see me now?"_

"Ella! Why are you skipping school!"

Damn lunch hours thought Eleanor agitatedly.

* * *

Emily wringed her soaking locks with the fluffy blue towel.

After the initial sickness and sobs she now felt quite empty and bare. It was as if somebody had taken her capacity to feel emotions and wrapped her in a shell away from them but still able to see them. In this new state of mind she was no longer crying or vomiting for which she was thankful. Her throat felt like somebody had ran over it with a razor before pouring acid down it and then seasoning it with the taste of bile. A surge of pain was pressuring her temples but aside from that she felt a little bit better - albeit tired - but much more functional. The bath had managed to sooth her - so much so that she became endangering close to falling asleep amongst the hot rises of steam. Deciding to get out she got changed into her most comfortable and favourite blue night gown with the designs of sea green turtles and then shoved on her dressing gown feeling infinitely more...well maybe not human but more alive.

It wasn't Dad.

She could appreciate that now but it still ached to know. Every time she pictured him she expected some sign of realisation or acknowledgement but now she knew she'd never receive any. Dad was dead and gone - she'd even been to the bloody funeral for crying out loud - so it was pointless to go looking for him. Just because Mr Smith happened to look like him did not make him her father. He was never going to give her a hug or wind her up or ramble on about stuff that made other people blink twice to check he was still speaking English. Still...still she felt like screaming at him. At shaking him or doing something to get some sort of response. Like waving a mammoth sized banner - CAN YOU SEE ME YET DAD? What was the point though? Emily sighed feeling very much like she'd enjoy crawling in a dark corner so nobody could ever see her again.

Instead she went through to the living room and unusually Alfie was not at his laptop. Mino was curled up on an armchair eating what looked like a packet of crisps; the blue skinned alien inclined her head in recognition of Emily's entrance before both of them jumped as something large and heavy was dropped to the floor with the exclamation of - "No! No! Stupid moronic bloody egg!" Emily blinked while Mino peered curiously. Shaking her head she moved cautiously towards the kitchen where she found a surprising but amusing scene. Warm water was drenching the floor while hard boiled eggs rolled around and away from their pot being chased by a tall broad shouldered youth who then promptly seized an egg giving a battle cry of triumph before he looked up sheepishly meeting smug brown eyes with his own suddenly meek hazel ones.

"The...uh...pot fell..." Alfie explained straightening up, "I thought I'd make some sandwiches for lunch."

"Yeah...I can see that...um...Al to tell you the truth I'm not that hungry...thanks but you know my stomach...don't want to throw up again," Emily said with a weak smile before turning back into the living room to sit on the couch. Alfie groaned picking up the pot and flinging it in the sink before trailing after his younger sister. Emily watched him as he sat down next to her clearing his throat looking quite agitated and nervous. A small coil of doubt slipped into her mind - Alfie was rarely nervous. In fact he was hardly ever nervous. If he was ever wrong he'd either create an argument out of it or come up with some excuse or simply not care. Right now though he seemed a little awkward and it didn't bode well.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked anxiously.

"You have to go back!" Alfie blurted out.

Emily stood staring for a few seconds when a sudden surge of anger broke the shell inside of her. Anger along with confusion and fear that made her hearts pound while her voice quivered with unsuppressed rage, "What? I'm not going back! You said I didn't have to! What the hell is wrong with you and what's going on! It's not fair Al! You can't make me...what is wrong?" Emily faintly realised Alfie would never make her do anything this painful without a reason and she was hoping this was a bloody pathetic joke but she knew deep down that fear was fuelling her anger. What had happened to so severely change his mind? Alfie lingered opening his mouth a few times trying to find the right words before Emily snapped again in impatience at him to spit it out.

"Ella...Eleanor," Alfie finally said.

"What?" Said Emily incuriously hoping she'd misunderstood him. What was wrong with Ella?

"She's a genius...I mean a really big one," Alfie explained hurriedly as if hoping that it would lessen the blow if it was quicker," She's been in documentaries, special schools, the whole deal. She's the most intelligent person on the planet. That's why D- I mean alternate Dad is at the school. Torchwood is investigating Ella because they don't think she's right. And if he was at school and saw you react the way you did he's going to do background checks and now the whole of Torchwood is probably suspicious of us. If we up and move then they'll start making house calls...which would be bad. Really bad," Alfie finished his hurried garble with a sharp intake of breath before eyeing Emily like one might eye a nuclear bomb. Emily digested this slowly...she had to go back...or else they ended up in a cell...but that wasn't fair! She sat shaking which seemed to alarm Alfie more than if she'd had another huge angry outburst. He scooted along the couch and hugged her.

"I...oh God..." Words failed her and she stammered trying to grope for the right ones.

"Em...I'm sorry..." Moaned Alfie.

"So am I," Emily said quietly while inside it felt like she was crying and yelling yet eerily she remained calm.

"Well...on a brighter note I've got a translation software," Alfie added in a chirper tone breaking the melancholy silence. Emily managed a half-hearted smile as she looked over Alfies shoulder towards the blue alien sitting on the couch watching them with an air of perplexing.

"Great..." Mumbled Emily attempting to sound happy, "Lets see..." Alfie nodded and bounced off the seat grabbing the laptop and a small old fashioned radio which she had no idea he even possessed. Watching he began to click buttons feverishly and produced a number of wires from his personage plugging them in. Of course Emily watched understanding what he was doing but barely paying attention. Going back; seeing his face potentially everyday - a ghost haunting her permanently. But then what was the other choice? To watch as Torchwood stormed the flat and dragged them off to the laboratories? It wasn't that she had a negative view on Torchwood - at least not her one - but this one was different. Potentially not as sympathetic as her one since this world seemed to hate aliens after all the attacks. Finally after fifteen minutes Alfie resurfaced jubilantly and shoved the radio into a surprised Mino's hands. The radio was still connected to the laptop by a number of wires while Alfie commanded it speaking into the speaker.

"Can you understand me?"

Mino sat up startled as his voice came it a strange tongue down the other line. Her red eyes widened before she spoke back awkwardly while Emily watched in fascination.

"Yes." At their end through the laptop pure English was uttered.

"My name is Alfie...well Alexander really and this is my sister Emily. She'd like to ask you a few questions but first I want to know. Have you any clue on how to get home?"

"Yes...the teleport is broken though and I don't have the knowledge to fix it. My sister Reina gave it to me.." Mino said forlornly. Emily felt as though somebody had slapped her as she saw the alien in a new and very puzzling light. If fate existed it must have a twisted sense of humour. Maybe Mino was her parallel version because the whole stuck-in-other-world-by-relatives thing was being repeated. It was obvious by the mournful way in which she mentioned her sister that Reina had meant a great deal to her. Alfie suddenly cleared his throat nervously mumbling awkward apologies before he excused himself for the toilet. Emily knew he wasn't really an expert at consoling people unless they were Emily in which case he seemed to be a mind-reader.

"I'm sorry," Emily said eventually, "About your sister I mean. My mother did the same thing." She didn't know why she said it but it just sort of came out anyway, "She gave me and Al a teleport and didn't tell us where it went. Now we're stuck in an alternative reality with no idea of how to get back and you know what else? I bumped into my Dad's alternate self today and now I've got to go back...my real Dad died you see...not an Ideal situation." She gave a bitter sort of chuckle while Mino laid her outstretched hand on Emily's forearm.

"I am sorry Emily Tyler."

"Yeah...so am I," Emily said brushing some tears away, "You were in a war? That must have been awful...how did it begin? If you don't mind me asking." It felt a bit bizarre to be talking to something so clearly not human in such a human way. It seemed Mino's brain patterns were not much different from that of a human. She'd have to ask for the name of her species.

"A large empire wanted our home and we refused. That angered the leader and our world was lost in fire and ice. Nothing left now, everyone flees to the Muk Sol. My sister was a soldier...she sent us away," Mino said sadly before her grip on Emily's arm tightened suddenly causing Emily to take a sharp intake of breathe as flaring red eyes gazed into her own startled brown ones. The only noise in the room was the thrumming of her hearts as she awaited the alien's next movements. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Mino released her crushing hold leaving a red mark along Emily's arm as if somebody had given her Chinese wrist burn.

"Why?" Emily as bewildered.

"You are different...your powers are incredible...what are you Emily Tyler? What are you and your brother?" Mino asked urgently.

"I don't know," Emily confessed, "We don't know. Our parents were human...we don't know what we are. How do you know what I can do?"

"I can see further than humans. I saw us sitting like this...I dreamed of you both. It is the way of my people. Please show me," Mino requested. Emily felt slightly apprehensive and eyed Mino warily. Normally people didn't request that she used her 'gift' in fact most of the time they discouraged it viewing and treating it as though Emily was a time bomb waiting to blow up at any second. She couldn't blame them...it had taken her years to understand but she did now. If somebody had her ability she wasn't sure how she would act around them. For Mino to volunteer herself up was quite astounding but Emily for some reason obeyed as she touched the alien's hands with her own.

_"Stand up!" _Issued Emily her voice lulling through the aliens mind calling to its instincts. Her voice was like a siren call and it left no room for disobedience. Almost instantly Mino complied and stood up with a glazed look in her deep red eyes before she blinked staring at Emily with a haunted look in her eyes.

"I am sorry," Said Mino sitting down looking suddenly frightened. Emily sighed feeling much like a flea-ridden cat that had just been shooed from a garbage can.

"It's alright...most people act like that," Emily said downcast.

"No. Never be sorry for what the Gods give us," Mino said sharply.

"Then why did you act like you'd just seen the big bad wolf?" Emily demanded confused.

"It's nothing," Mino said brushing it aside. Emily didn't like the look on Mino's face. It unsettled her and she wanted to know exactly what was going on. She didn't like secrets very much - she'd had enough of them in her life to last her a century. She especially didn't like it when the secrets were about her. Just as she opened her mouth though Alfie decided to conveniently make a reappearance holding up what looked like a red pen in his hand triumphantly as he bounded in like an over excited puppy.

"Is this the teleport? Tricky bugger! Amazing though Em! Absolutely...oh wait were you talking?" Alfie discontinued his excited babble. Emily stared at Mino who eyed her back with that depthless gaze that could last hours. Emily felt the words move up her throat - the protest of yes they were but they were abruptly swallowed and jammed back down by some subconscious rush. Instead she found herself doing the exact opposite of what she wanted to do which was shaking her head.

"No. Of course not. What about the teleport?"

* * *

"Keep the hood up!"

"Nothing like a late night stroll is there sis? You keep acting like we're going to be shot at!"

Emily gave Alfie a chilling glare as she faced Mino and her little sister again eyeing them both critically. Amazingly Alfie had gotten dressed and nipped down the street into the nearest Marks and Spencer's and had purchased a long sleeved pink jumper and a dungaree suit for Uri - Mino's little sister. Mercifully the dungaree covered most of her body leaving on her blue face exposed which they could do absolutely nothing about. Mino wasn't faring much better in Emily's jeans and hoodie which were both several sized too big since Mino was far too skinny to be considered humanly healthy. Under cover of darkness the four aliens began the hasty hurried walk to the point where they had found Mino - the alley behind the Indian.

The teleport had taken several hours of experimentation but finally with help from Mino, Alfie and Emily had got it working again. They'd had to take it apart wire by wire unlocking the amazing technology beneath. Emily had been astonished and fascinated by the other worldly piece of equipment and had enjoyed finding out more about it while quizzing Mino at the same time. Mino's race was known as Terjaks and they had an average lifespan of two hundred and fifty years. Mino was only fifty and in the terms of their people just reached adulthood while twenty-five year old Uri was still considered a child. Their culture was strict and regimented with one language for the entire race and very much militaristic. At the age of forty you were taken and trained as solider, their planet was a small one on the outskirts of a large greedy empire.

"Just keep walking...not far now," Emily said like a mantra as she peeped around corners. The thought of anybody seeing them - especially with Torchwood being in such close vicinity was worrying her. If they were caught and tracked then Emily didn't want to consider the consequences. She could only hold off so many people with her control and even then it was unstable and uncontrollable without the necklace. With the necklace she needed physical contact and it was much weaker. As soon as they worked that one out she was screwed. Turning a corner the neon lights of the Indian take-away lit up the other half of the otherwise dull street. Rain drizzled and mist hung in the air reminding Emily of the set of a horror movie in the scene where the mad axe man would jump out at his victims.

"Calm down Em. We're fine I took care of the cameras," Alfie reassured laying a hand on his sisters shoulder. A voice echoed through her mind soothing and warm. _"Stop worrying."_ Alfie didn't share her particular talent but something about her obeyed him all the same. She could never use it on him either...it didn't work. His mind was too strong to be controlled by her without realising what she was trying to do and stopping it ensuring a lot of strain for both of them. The only other person who's mind she couldn't access was her fathers...it never worked on him either. Horribly she found herself wondering if it was the same for _him. _She decided she didn't want to know as they crossed the road scurrying down the grubby alley.

Huddling in a corner Alfie withdrew the teleport from his pocket and handed it to Mino. Emily turned to the alien not really sure how to say goodbye. She hated goodbyes but this one was permanent since it was unlikely she'd ever meet Mino or Uri again. She couldn't help but feel so many things had been left unsaid, questions she badly wanted to know but hadn't had the time to ask. Awkwardly she hugged the alien feeling protruding bones under all the fabric.

"Be safe," She said sadly feeling a lump rise in her throat. She hated this whole thing, suddenly she wanted Mino to stay which was ridiculous considering they'd only met a few days ago. Mino nodded.

"I cannot guide you about your situation Emily but my people have a saying. Do what need to be done and the rest will fall into place. Heed my warning though...when he chases you must run." Emily felt her hearts stop as she glanced up at her older brother feeling an icy hand of fear spread through her insides contaminating them.

"Pardon?" Repeated Alfie suddenly no longer jovial and he frowned.

"Two eyes are seeking but only one shall find, you must make sure they are the right ones. It wouldn't do if the little children got eaten by the big bad wolf," Mino said gravely as she intertwined fingers with her sister, "The answers are near...all of them will be discovered." Mino stared up into Alfies unwavering hazel eyes which held a rare tint of fear as he grabbed Emily's hand suddenly squeezing it tight. Emily however moved forward. The alien was being cryptic...was something after them? When she went to call out though she was dazzled by a sudden flare of vivid blue light which blinded her. When she regained the commodity of sight Mino and Uri were gone leaving only a faint breeze in their wake.

"I don't...what was that all about?" She asked looking up at Alfie who shook his head.

"No idea...comes on Em. It's been a long day...let's go get some dinner and a film," Alfie said tiredly leading Emily by the hand away from the scene of the alien's disappearance. Emily spared the place one long backwards stare feeling as though she'd missed something, as though something was out of place. The right eyes? All her questions answered? Fear prickled bringing with it a plunging feeling consuming her empty void with other emotions. Turning away she sighed following her brother to the Chinese carry-out.

There would be time to question it all later.

Unknown from the shadows it watched their retreat. A hint of a smile, a feeling of satisfaction.

The children of Gallifrey would burn. Every last one.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! It means a lot to me. I hope this chapter meets everyones approval - next we have Emily returning to school and being put on the spot. As her and Eleanor and her grow closer their friendship isn't met with approval from everyone.**

**R&R **

**Daydreamer!x**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Journeys Anew**

_Chapter Eight_

**Spotting the Difference**

* * *

"Ella; I mean it this time! If you don't start treating Sophie with more respect then I'm going to have to take action. I'm sorry love but you're just going to have to accept that she's a part of this family now. All she's ever tried to do is get along with you but you behave like a child! Either apologises now or that's it. You're grounded for a fortnight and you're not allowed to leave the house!" Threatened Lee Marks punctuating his passionate rant by banging his fist down on the breakfast table causing the cutlery to shake.

Eleanor gazed up at her father flinching slightly at his wrath however her blue eyes held his brown ones steadily and defiantly as she tried to swallow the lump rising in her throat. It was rare that her father ever displayed having much of a temper but this time perhaps she had pushed him too far. The cause of this argument was as always the simpering blond by his side with teary eyes looking entirely pathetic as she bawled her heart out on to his shoulder. Ella hated her so fiercely in that moment that she was driven by a desire to pick up her breakfast bowl and launch it at her head. All because she had refused to be seen in some bloody ridiculous family photo her Dad was wanting. All because she happened to let slip to Sophie that all she was, was a cheap replacement for her mother.

"I have a mum," Eleanor said in a dangerously quiet voice before suddenly she was on her feet yelling just as loudly and passionately as her father with her blue eyes flaring and hands shaking with unsuppressed rage, "Just because you've forgotten about her doesn't mean I have! Just because you're sitting here with some blond haired slut from work! When was the last time you visited her eh? When was the last time any of us visited her? Just because she's in a coma doesn't mean she's dead! Although I be that's what you want! Then you'll be free to marry Miss Bambi here and create the whole bloody American dream right here in Cardiff!"

To her mortification Sophie had stopped bawling and was now staring at Eleanor like a very small hare would stare at a large fox. Even worse was her father whose face had a flushed a strange shade of pink and who seemed to suddenly possess more liquid around his eyes than necessary looking as though Eleanor had just shot him with a rifle. Nothing was said; nothing needed to be said. The tenacious silence was broken as Eleanor slammed her chair into the kitchen table, picked up her bag and dashed from the house before her fathers anger could catch up with him again.

Outside the sky was a dully grey overcast with heavy clouds and beams of pale light barely shimmering through on the early March morning. The grass was still wet with drops of dew sticking to it while there was a faint chilly wind. Eleanor half-walked, half-ran down the garden path just encase her father decided to pursue her. A strange mixture of burning anger and grief reeled through her like waves crashing upon rocks. Tears were running down her cheeks and eventually at the end of the street with her house out of sight she slowed to a stop collapsing against the brick wall opposite the corner store. She wanted to slap, kick and scream at something but she couldn't identify who. She wanted it to be her father but the image of his watery eyes and broken expression gnawed through her like a tumour. Sophie? No; the sight of her sobbing seemed to repeat itself like some unholy mantra. Then who? Her Gran? Grandpa Wilf for dying? Her mother for being stuck like some statue in a coma?

"I hate you..." She wept kicking the wall wildly accomplishing an aching toe.

Pressing her head against it she gradually grew in control of her turmoil. Later she would have to apologise to both her father and Sophie but she wasn't quite sure how to. The words - that dreadful accusation - had flown out without thought. Sometimes she did wonder though; did her father wish her mother was dead? They'd all be able to move on then, Dad would be able to remarry, Gran would be able to finally let go and Ella would get a complete family. Did she want her mother dead? No...That was a horrible thing to think. Eleanor recoiled at her thoughts feeling quite sick as she crossed the road to the shop digging in her pockets for the pound coin.

"Dairy milk caramel," Eleanor ordered shortly passing the money across to the shopkeeper. Eating chocolate early in the morning was developing into a bad habit. Biting a chunk out of the bar she began to wonder what she should do now. It was only quarter to eight...more than an hour until the bell rang for school. Absently she began to think of Emily again...it was Thursday now and she still wasn't back at school and Mr Smith was still teaching English. She'd tried phoning her mobile but all she usually got was voicemail. Maybe she should go around...but then she didn't want to seem desperate.

_'If I buy her something...like chocolates and then say I was gonna pop round and give them to her before school...' _Eleanor mused as she paced the street up and down from the corner store. That seem like a plausible excuse didn't it? It certainly bet wandering around aimlessly for an hour and at least this way she'd get out of the cold before it rained. Decision made she dashed back into the shop and bought a small box of Thornton's chocolates from the bemused shopkeeper probably under the impression he'd encountered a junk-food addict.

As she walked swiftly towards the direction of the blocks of flats a light drizzle began. Uttering a mixture of swear-words and curses she tried to defer which of the tall high rise flats it was her friend lived in. According to Emily it was 4B-19/3 - Eleanor ran up to each of the buzzers in turn before she finally found the right one 19/3 Smith. Ramming her fingers desperately into the buzzer she could feel cold drips of rainwater running down the back of her neck. After waiting for about thirty-seconds a breathless male voice answered.

"Hello?"

"It's me Ella. Is it alright if I come up?" Eleanor asked nervously.

"Oh? Sure, sure. Here ya go Ella!" The male voice chirped brightly as the loud humming tone indicated the doors being opened. Eleanor pushed her way into the dimly lit corridor and began the walk up the three flights of stairs emerging panting at the third floor. Why three floors up? Gasping she quickly spotted the door with the bright brass numbers 19 on. Knocking it swung open allowing her into the flat of her new friend. The first thing she was aware of was a strange burning fragrance like somebody had just blown out a ton of candles.

"Hey Ella!" A voice chorused.

"Wah! Bloody hell!" Shrieked Eleanor as a face suddenly appeared in front of her out of thin air causing her heart rate to rocket. Alfie Smith grinned impishly and Eleanor felt her jacket being removed without permission. When he came into view clearly she saw a mop of messy dark hair followed by a pair of stunning hazel eyes a perfect mixture of brown and green with tints of gold. Even more embarrassing was the fact that the person they belonged to was clothed only in a pair of black boxers. Eleanor gulped trying not to seem like she was looking when her eyes seemed magnetically drawn to a broad sculptured chest only inches from her eyes.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare ya," Alfie said unashamed of his lack of clothes before adding in a more concerned tone, "You look frozen. Raining is it? You'd better sit down before you start sneezing and spreading bacteria everywhere."

"What are you my Doctor?" Retorted Eleanor

"If you want," Alfie winked suggestively as he lead her down the corridor opening the door into what appeared to be a sort of kitchen/living room combo. The floor was lino until a certain point where it became carpet with the kitchen hidden from view by a number of white units. Two couches opposed each other while a television set was in the corner along with a small bookshelf piled with novels and magazines. It was obvious somebody had tried to tidy up in a hurry as Eleanor could see several articles of clothing had been stuffed roughly under one of the couches. "Take a seat Ella! Ems-y's in the showers as you can probably hear so looks like it's just you and me! Oh! You bought me chocolates too!"

"They're for Emily," Eleanor snapped sourly feeling more and more agitated by the minute. Couldn't he put some bloody clothes on? And stop looking at her with that...that look as though he was a child that had discovered a new toy! Clearly Emily had not been exaggerating when she mentioned her brothers playing abilities. He should have been castrated a long time ago!

"Aw...that's sweet but she'll scoff the lot!" Alfie whined forlornly, "What is it with girls and chocolate? I mean is it some sort of substitute for sex? You know they both contain the same-"

"-Is there supposed to be black smoke over there?" Eleanor cut in quickly pointing behind him towards the kitchen where a thick plumage of heavy smock was rapidly filling the air. Alfie bounded up and the grin slid off his face to be replaced with a mask of horror.

"MY EGGS!" He screeched racing for the kitchen. Eleanor snorted as she stood up and trailed him through into the small kitchen where she instantly gripped by a fit of coughing as heavy black smoke churned through the air and the smell of burnt eggs radiated from the small frying pan in the middle of the hob. Alfie was currently shrieking a strange mixture of swear words and demands as he grabbed a small tea towel using it to pick up the frying pan. Ella caught a small glimpse of charred black eggs cemented to the base of the pan before the older teen shoved it in the sink. Alfie groaned as steam curdled through the air before he turned helplessly to Eleanor who rolled her eyes and burst into peels of laughter at his stung puppy expression, "Very funny! Can't laugh at my bleeding jokes but when I almost set the flat on fire I'm a stand up comedian?" Alfie growled placing his hands on his hips with a frown.

"Y-You can't even cook eggs?" Eleanor sniggered in between breathless laughter, "What sort of moron are you?"

"Well if you can do better then by all means!" Alfie snapped sardonically as he gave a mock bow before leaning back casually on one of the white units with a challenging gaze in his hazel eyes. Eleanor matched it with her own famous glare that usually had Sophie retreating out of the room for cover however on Alfie it appeared to be useless as he threw her the red tea towel. Eleanor snarled...fine...she'd cook breakfast and prove to this stupid playboy that she was at least more competent than he was. She turned and began to open up cupboards trying to find another frying pan.

"Middle shelf, at the back," Alfie said smugly.

"Well thank you wikipedia," Eleanor muttered sarcastically," Now get me some eggs from the fridge. Three if you don't mind!" She ordered. If she was going to cook breakfast then she might as well have some herself.

"No problem Adolfa," Alfie said doing a silly Hitler salute as he goose-marched to the fridge to retrieve the eggs. As she heated up the frying pan Eleanor took three slices of the bread from the bread-bin and popped them in the toaster. When Alfie returned with the eggs she promptly cracked them open and added them to the pan watching in satisfaction as they began to sizzle nicely. Baking was something she'd enjoyed from an early age. On Sundays Gran would always make a Victoria sponge for desert and at Christmas there was always the home-made pudding as well as turkey, vegetables and all the trimmings. Gran had groomed her from a young age in the kitchen and by now it was second nature. There was something almost comforting about an oven or a bowl of flour, something secure. She began to smile as she watched the eggs fry to perfection while she began to hum under her breath. Unknown to her the figure behind her was also watching with a small smile on his face and a strange soft look in his intense hazel eyes. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist and a voice whispered in her ear, hot breath ghosting her throat and ticking her neck.

"I like women who can cook," The voice whispered gently. Eleanor froze feeling her heart hammer in her mouth and blood rush to her ears as she slowly turned around finding herself nose-to-nose with Alfie. He was grinning mischievously and Eleanor gulped feeling her throat go dry as she tried work out why she couldn't move back - ah the kitchen unit. He was so close now...every thing inside her seemed to be dancing some wild jilt like the tang or the limbo.

"Y-Yeah?" Was about all she could manage. Instinctively she wormed closer trying to find a balance to do what she needed. Then, suddenly she raised her knee and rammed it into a particularly delicate appendage of Alfie's. The result was instantly as the teenage let out a loan whine of pain before dropping to his knees on the floor with tears rising in his eyes. Eleanor felt a leap of triumph as she smirked backing away from the injured flirt. Just at that moment the living room door was propelled open to reveal Emily dressed in her school clothes with her brown hair slight askew. Brown eyes widened as they darted from Alfie curled up on the floor to Eleanor who sheepishly removed the toast from the toaster as it popped up. Then, as if doing a very quick calculation the eyes narrowed drawing a conclusion as she marched over to Alfie prodding him sharply in the ribs with her toe.

"Put some bloody clothes on now!" Snarled Emily as Alfie climbed to his knees still in obvious pain.

"Emily..." He moaned hopefully but there was no mercy in those dangerous brown eyes which beheld him like an exterminator might behold a stray ant.

"Now. Not in five minutes, not in a moment but now as in this second, this minute, this instant or do I have to get the scissors?" Emily threatened. The scene was highly amusing for Eleanor who watched as a boy nearly a foot taller than she was cowered at the rage of his little sister. Leaping to his feet he hastily retreated from the room as Emily's steely glare followed him until the door was shut. Then she turned back to Eleanor apologetically as the red head served up a slice on toast and a fried egg on to each plate.

"I'm sorry about him," Emily amended," He really doesn't mean any harm he's just bloody stupid."

"Really? I never noticed," Ella said dryly handing Emily her plate as she scrutinised the younger teenager. She looked peaky, pale and slightly queasy and her cheeks were tinged with an abnormal amount of pink as though she was extremely nervous. Her hands kept fidgeting with the hem of her sleeves and every now and then she'd rake a hand through her tousled brown hair in an agitated fashion. Nevertheless she accepted the plate and sat down on the couch taking a nibble out of the toast. Eleanor sat down beside her and posed a question, "Why's he afraid of scissors?"

"Oh? I keep threatening to castrate him with a blunt pair of scissors...it upsets him for some reason," Emily said impishly dipping a solider of toast into the yolk of the fried egg. Eleanor smiled thinking of the cowed look on Alfies face which gave her a thrill of satisfaction for getting one over on the arrogant lecher although she knew deep down he was only doing it to wind her up. He wasn't sleazy or anything like that - just annoying and oddly amusing.

"How are you? I mean you feeling better?" Eleanor asked munching on her own toast before she found her bag and the box of chocolates. Throwing them across Emily caught them before they smashed into the plate of eggs.

"A little...you must think I'm real mental though," Emily sighed exasperatedly before perking up a little, "You didn't have to Ella. I'm not terminally ill...here have one," She offered ripping open the box and taking out a vanilla truffle. Eleanor reached across and grabbed a rum truffle and smiled.

"Nah it was okay. You looked terminal on Monday...I thought you were gonna pass out on me. Mr Smith isn't that terrifying is he?" Eleanor said lightly although she was quick to try and gouge the reaction on Emily's face. The sixteen year old paled a bit and swallowed her truffle taking extra time to wipe some crumbs off her blouse. Eleanor frowned a little feeling her intrigue increase. How this girl was connected to Torchwood or was she simply connected to Mr Smith? Maybe they were related...they both shared the same surname but then Smith was a fairly common surname. You could get several Smiths in a class and none of them would be related...sort of like surnames like Brown or Jones.

"No...I just sort of froze...cause he looks like someone I used to know. I had an Uncle just like him but he died when I was little...they look sort of the same...that I wasn't feeling too great either. Sorry Ella...I'm not mad or nuts really," Emily said wearily. Eleanor nodded deciding that pressing the subject would maybe stray on to sensitive grounds. She didn't think Emily was mad...a little weird perhaps but not insane. She sighed - there would be other times to explore the mystery that was Emily Smith, right now at ten past eight in the morning was not one of them.

"You didn't miss much anyway. Bobby Renolds puked up in gym and tragically that was the highlight of the week," Eleanor grumbled earning a grin out of Emily.

"Is this to your liking you're majesties?"

Both Emily and Eleanor simultaneously looked up as Alfie reappeared wearing a pair trousers and a green shirt. Making a low bow in front of them he promptly grabbed his breakfast and began to wolf it down like toast was on the verge of extinction. Emily rolled her eyes and lobbed a pillow at her brother. The well-aimed bit of furniture hit the target and Alfie looked up with an injured gaze on his face.

"What have I done now? Oh by the way this is great Elmo! We should hire you!" Alfie proposed brightly. Eleanor blinked…Elmo? She growled fighting the urge to reach across the table and punch him square in he mouth. Thankfully Emily did the job for her by delivering a swift blow to his arm causing him to drop his fork and wince.

"You. Are. A. Moron." Emily declared punctuating each word with a repeated blow. "Maybe if you bothered learning how to cook we wouldn't have to order take-away every bleeding night of the week!"

"Alright. Alright," Alfie groaned swatting away his sister's arm, "Can't a guy eat his breakfast in peace? This reminds me, I've ordered you both a taxi because it's raining it down outside. It'll be here at quarter too," Alfie added soberly. Eleanor couldn't help but think that was quite a thoughtful thing to do…maybe he wasn't such a moron after all…but then again he probably was.

"Thanks," Eleanor murmured in chorus with Emily who set down her finished plate. The younger girl doubled over causing Ella to sit up in alarm – was she about to be sick? Her cheeks looked flushed but the rest of her face was extremely pale. She looked as though she was in pain. "Are you okay? Em?" Eleanor added in concern moving towards her friend. Even Alfie looked up from his food with an unusual grave expression on his face. Emily smiled giving Ella's hand a quick squeeze.

"Ella…promise me no matter what happens you'll drag me into school…"

"Yeah. Promise, just don't puke on my new trainers!"

"-And for homework I'll be expecting a paragraph on the four noble truths of the Buddha and how they can still be relevant in today's society…well I think we'll pack up now," Mr Seamus announced happily not caring that half the class had already done so or had not even bothered to unpack in the first place. Emily stared into space feeling bouts of nausea rise and fall in her stomach. Her brown eyes remained firmly logged on the shiny plastic clock strung up on the wall.

Time is relative or so it is according to Einstein. Emily could feel her stomach clenching and unclenching repeatedly while the urge to run and run fast wildly beat at her hearts which seemed to be running in tandem with the clicking of the clock. She couldn't run though – she couldn't quite place why but she knew she had to stay. It was just one of those bloody empathically feelings she always got as though it had been engraved on some holy stone somewhere that Emily Hope Romana Donna Tyler-Gallifrey had to go to school on the twenty-ninth of March. Had to be put through torture, oh the universe must definitely hate her. Time seemed to work against her – the more she wanted it to just stay put the faster it seemed to move like sand slipping through her fingers.

Her fingers clung to the desk and began to drum the same rhythm as the clock unconsciously. Three minutes…oh she wanted to run now but no; Eleanor would be waiting to shove her through the door. What if she burst into tears or threw up everywhere? People were already staring at her weirdly and whispering about her. She was used to it though, even took pride that they sometimes admired her but clearly these were sniggers and laughs. She could taste bile in her throat, ever sound made her jump. Perhaps it was even a relief when the bell did eventually ring just so she could escape the hellish classroom.

Outside she walked hurriedly; if she slowed down she'd turn and run. Ella…she needed Eleanor to drag her by the hair into the classroom. Things were never as bad as they seemed…if she just stared at her desk and concentrated on the work and ignored everything else then things would be okay. Finally she turned a corner pushing open the doors in to the English corridor and spied the tell-tale red hair done up in a ponytail bound by a green piece of silk. Eleanor eyed her like she was a frightened animal – why was she even there? Surely she'd realised how weird and insane Emily really was?

"You said I should drag you…Em…you look awful," Eleanor said gently.

"Feel it…sorry Ella…whatever happens just throw me through that bloody door okay?" Emily muttered with feverish determination. Eleanor just shook her head and linked arms with her as they walked towards their classroom. Emily could feel sweat drip down her neck making her more conscious…at this rate she might as well walk in with a banner saying I AM ET because it was going to be really obvious she was scared stiff. Where was Alfie? She badly needed his reassurance right now.

One step, two step, three steps and she'd crossed the threshold with her eyes firmly lowered at the ground or towards her seat which was mercifully in the back row. Taking her seat next to Eleanor she fumbled in her bag for her laptop praying she didn't throw up as she logged in still determinedly not looking at the front desk. If she didn't see his face she could pretend this was just another stupid lesson.

"Right! Hello class!"

Emily suppressed a flinch at the familiar bright voice. Not him. Not him. Not him she repeated to herself like a prayer. Stare at the screen…the blank blue screen with the school logo in the background. An eagle holding a daffodil…why the hell would an eagle hold a daffodil? Wouldn't a sheep or some small cute bunny rabbit be more appropriate? Now she was ceased by a manic desire to laugh out loud which she also suppressed by clenching her jaw until it ached.

"Today we will be studying Shakespeare! Shakespeare…marvellous man really if I do say so myself. You've got to love Shakespeare! Macbeth! Hamlet! Romeo and Juliet! Classic! We'll be studying…um…oh Macbeth! Epic tragedy…good ghost story though! Three witches, spooky prophets and Scotland! Brilliant!" The voice harped on excitedly. Emily could picture his expression – she knew it so well. The one where he was grinning like a small kid at Christmas.

"Yep," He added popping the p before he began again avidly, "So we'll just go over basic revision and Macbeth is all about flaws! Everyone's got them…you know the whole seven sins myth? Can anybody tell me what Macbeth's fatal flaw was? Yes Rory?"

"His ambition sir?"

"Yes! Ambition…which ultimately corrupted him turning him into a mass murderer. Now our essay question on Macbeth is –"

Emily was hardly paying attention as she fingered the necklace around her throat not caring an ounce for Macbeth or his stupid ambition. Think of something – anything. Sins…what was her deadly flaw? Not lust because she'd only ever had one kiss before and it hardly counted since Alfie had barged in and almost knocked the boy out. Anger? Not really…maybe Pride or Gluttony…or maybe anger. Emily began to play with her hair trying to focus on anything other than that voice. Had Alfie gone to the library today? What was for dinner tonight? Such pointless questions to occupy her mind with but anything…she felt like stuffing her hands in her ears and humming loudly but obviously that might attract some attention.

-"Which is really clever really. Well…not the whole pie of 2.5688798 sort of clever but still brilliant! Now questions…Miss Smith you can go! What would you say about Macbeth? A good man lead astray or always an evil git?"

Emily - who had been half-listening by this point gave no sign of even hearing him as she rooted her thoughts solidly on something safe like what was on the television that night. It wasn't until Eleanor poked her in the ribs that she gave a startled jump and automatically answered the last thing she'd heard. "0.8181145." It wasn't until the words slipped out of her mouth that she felt like screaming and banging her head off the table as the class let out a ripple of laughter at her expense. She could feel her cheeks burning in mortification…It was an automatic reflex…he'd been bloody moaning on about the pie of 2.5688798 and her stupid clever mind had to go and take control of her lips and spill out the answer!

"Actually Emily I was asking about the characterisation of Macbeth but still…that was quite clever. Very clever even…you don't have a calculator up there do you?" Emily felt a lump rise in her throat but she forced it back down giving a noncommittal nod of the head. Characterisation of Macbeth? She'd read it hundreds of times…

"He…he…conflicts. What I mean is that he does try to be a good person but the witches planted a seed of ambition that grew and grew until it corrupted him. It's difficult to say if the events prior did lead him astray or if it was always there but he did have a choice," Emily stammered before she focused on the question allowing it to come more fluidly. Do not look up, look at laptop she instructed herself firmly.

"Precisely! Now back to-"

"Are you okay? Em?" Eleanor whispered in concern her blue eyes wide. Emily managed a feeble nod not trusting herself to speak unless she vomited over her new friend. In fact she was almost crying in relief when in came to doing the actual typing work because then everyone had to shut up. Typing up the essay question she turned her mind on to the task at hand…writing an essay. Easy. Laughably easy yet she'd have to fake being average or he'd get suspicion. She wondered if other people had this problem. It was difficult to dumb yourself down…she gave Eleanor a sideways glance realising the person who would most understand her was the super-genius sitting beside her.

_'Why? What are you doing here when you could be doing so much more?' _Emily felt like demanding. It wasn't fair, Eleanor was human and her gifts could be flaunted and celebrated. Emily would be constantly acting thick for the rest of her life encase anyone started pointing their finger and yelling alien gathering their pitchforks. She wanted more…she wanted to travel. To see places, to do thing…to not be stuck in some office or other working place. To be free…well there was a bloody fat chance of that happening now. Mum had given them the teleport, Mum obviously lead them to the rift but for what? Torchwood had rift control and if they tangled with Torchwood their survival rates were not in their favour.

Why was her own mother so determined to torture her?

Can you hate someone and love them at the same time?

Her fingers began to type staying careful to remain at the same pace as everyone else. The introduction was done in under two minutes but then she had to edit big bits out because they sounded too smart. Next to her Eleanor was glaring at the screen and her finger kept repeatedly pushing the back button as well. Emily smiled recognising the same symptoms in a kindred spirit. Sighing she returned to her own and began work on reconstructing it. She wanted it to be good enough for a nice normal B. Fifteen minutes later her essay was done but the task of re-editing was not. Raking an exasperated hand through her flyaway brown hair she began to push the delete button on huge big chunks of it. This was ridiculous…they were only suppose to finish paragraph one and she had done the lot conclusion and all!

Ten minutes later the bell went and Emily grabbed her laptop roughly and stuffed it in her bag and dashed for the door. Unfortunately she also ended up ramming into some stray idiot who scowled and muttered something along the lines of 'nutter bitch' under his breath before stomping past her. Emily felt like bursting into tears but swallowed it again as more people flocked past her knocking her aside. In the end she ended up second last as Eleanor lagged behind too giving her a sympathetic smile.

One step. Two steps. Three steps. Almost over the threshold…

"Emily is it? Mind If I have a quick word?"

Emily felt her hearts sink and plunge off a metaphorical cliff as she slowly turned around while Eleanor passed her whispered a faint "I'll wait for you outside." The door slammed shut like a door on a prison cell of a convict leaving Emily alone in the room and painfully aware that all the attention was suddenly drawn on her. She walked forwards a few tentative paces before stopping and altering her gaze to the colourful poster on the wall next to the window displaying some dramatic scene from a famous piece of literature. Focusing on the red dress of the woman and on the pounding of her hearts which were drumming so loud she was surprised nobody could hear them.

"Are you alright? You look like you're about to be sick?" A concerned voice said. A voice that used to tuck her into bed a night, a voice that used to put the plaster over her scraped knees, a voice…no! Emily managed to shake her head and her voice came out a quiet dry stammer.

"I'm fine…"

"Are you sure because you don't look fine to me," The voice said gently but firmly, "You've been at this school for almost three weeks now and you've missed seven days already! Is something wrong?"

"N-No…just bug from brother," Emily excused lamely.

"Emily…can you look at me please? The poster is lovely and everything…actually can you tell me where it's from?"

"Er…I think maybe Romeo and Juliet sir," Emily managed still not taking her eyes off it.

"Another tragedy, big on tragedies was Shakespeare…anyway Emily I thought – being the lovely soul that I am – that I'd give you some homework to help you catch up! Nothing like homework is there eh?" The voice trilled enthusiastically. Emily shut her eyes and counted backwards to ten before opening them and nodding.

"Emily are you sure you'll alright?" The voice repeated seriously, "If you need help them I'm here…it must be difficult settling in. Playing the part. Acting the role." Emily flinched feeling fear mount. She knew that those words had an underlining meaning and she knew he suspected her and would continue to suspect her until she could at least look at him. Gulping she slowly averted her eyes until they were staring into the familiar brown ones. Emotion swelled as eyes so similar to her own examined her face. Emily waited…partly hopeful maybe there would be some flare of recognition. Of course there wasn't, she knew there wouldn't be but then why did she feel so disappointed? Why did she want to run up to him and hug him yet runaway at the same time?

"I'm fine sir," She mumbled lowering her eyes to the converse trainers, "I miss my family sometimes but that's it."

"Ah…I'm sorry to hear that…but you've got your brother haven't you?"

"Yeah…yeah I got him," Emily said flatly.

"Here you go then. This should catch you up to speed," Mr Smith declared handing her a small pile of books. Emily accepted them and then turned marching away as fast as possible without running. When she eventually did leave the classroom she broke out into a full pelt run as the tears began to stream down her cheeks. Making it into a bathroom she slammed the cubicle door and sat down huddling her knees up to her chin. Not him. Not him. Not Dad. No Mum. Alone and hopeless. She wasn't quite sure why she was crying now. For her dead father? For her faraway mother? For suddenly feeling like a very lost fish out of water?

"Why?" She demanded angrily to the universe at large, "Why? Why? Why?"

As always she received no answer.

Alfie tucked his hands into his pockets as he lounged leisurely against the school gates. Good old school, it had always been fun. His mind drifted back to his school days which had been frankly a breeze. Easy work, on the football team and very popular. He didn't like the look of this school though – for some reason it was like something from a Victorian send back where they still employed the cane. Whistling slightly he examined the watch on his wrist marking it one minute to the bell.

Good because he wanted out of here as soon as possible. It might be cowardly but he didn't want to hang around and see him. A part of him felt ashamed; Emily sitting there suffering made him drown in guilt but what could he do? Have Torchwood come on their merry way round and shove them in a cell? He was supposed to be the adult…where the hell did the adults go when they needed help? He hated keeping Emily miserable – the past few days had been hellish seeing her wonder around like a ghost. It had been just like…

No. Alfie sternly reprimanded his mind for playing those memories. No, it was different now. He'd made up his mind though, Emily could go to school until the summer and then they'd fake moving for real. That was only…three months. Alfie cringed hating it…why couldn't he get them home? He felt like such a failure and it frustrated him to no end. Torchwood had control of the rift, the only way to get to the rift was through Torchwood and to try that approach was risking more than Alfie was prepared to gamble. Still Mino's words rang shrilly in his head –_ "The answers are near…they will all be discovered." _A nice vague cryptic riddle to leave them hanging on. Two eyes seeking? Well Torchwood must be one but who was the other? He didn't like to say anything to Emily though – she was upset enough as it was.

Still…Eleanor was helping. He smiled thinking of the red head…she was cute. Even though she had probably ensured he would never be able to have children there was something about her. Of course there was something about everyone…but maybe more about her. He rather liked her but then she was Emily's friend. Tragically innocent flirting was the most he could do unless he wanted to be chased by blue scissors. He shivered…wherever Emily got her imagination from It was twisted.

He looked up as a loud bell whined through the deserted school yard. In their drones student came running out from little runts that barely reached his elbows to the older ones that were on eye level. Peering over heads like a Shepard would search for a lost sheep among the flock he located his sister easily. Bounding forwards he outstretched his arms expectantly as she ran into them. He hugged her, the top of her hair tickling his chin as he kissed her forehead tenderly murmuring soothing words. Even from a young age…even when she was a baby he could always calm her down. "It's okay Em…I'm here, I'll always be here…"

However the moment was promptly ruined by a loud snigger.

"Got yourself a boyfriend eh Nutter-bitch?" Called a loud voice menacingly. Alfie looked up – one of the advantages of being tall was that it was easy to spot people. Quickly he located the speaker and found a rough looking youth on the porky side with gelled back hair. If Alfie had been a wolf or a dog his hackles would have been raised and he'd be growling and snarling. Instead he took a small step back from his sister and a large step forwards towards the boy with his eyes flashing dangerously. Nobody. Insulted. His. Sister. It was one of the Ten Commandments that guided Alfie and it was the golden one at the top – Death to thou idiot that hurts thy sister!

"Alfie! No!" Emily shouted grabbing the back of his shirt, "He's not worth it!"

"Let go Em. He is worth it!" Alfie said shortly trying to scramble out of his sisters grip so he could go and spare the world one bullying idiot.

"Please…Al…please I just want to go home," Begged Emily desperately. Alfie paused…he hated it when she used that tone. The tone he had to obey useless he wanted to turn into a heartless bastard with no feelings. Why couldn't Emily grasp the concept that people like that needed to be taught a lesson? Sighing though he relaxed and slung an arm over her shoulder.

"Fine…come on sprog…I've got chocolate-fudge cake at home and Mamma Mia…" Alfie said cheerfully as they turned from the school towards the road home. As they passed the piggy boy Alfie made sure to connect eye contact with a look that was not a threat but a promise. Emily was going through enough without that prat making things any harder on her. He'd let it slid to today but if it happened again…

He smiled wolfishly.

Alfie ate pigs like that for breakfast.

The Doctor twirled in his chair before resting his feet on the table glaring at the mound of paperwork in front of him. Really humans – wasting so much time on stupid details. How had it come to this? Because he had nothing better to do? He sighed shuffling the papers…funny how news readers always did that. He supposed it made them seem important.

"This is so boring!" He announced to the empty room, "I mean come on! Who cares about what I think of the new safety regulations when they're going to be upgraded next year anyway?" Groaning he picked up a pen. Last of the Timelords stuck in a classroom doing paperwork…what next? Getting a washing machine and an apron? He shivered…never domestication. "Yada Yada Yada what the? What do I think of grilled cheese on the menu for the canteen? Oh come on!"

Thankfully he was interrupted as his mobile began to ring. With vigorous energy he dove over the desk to answer it scattering paperwork everywhere as he pressed the green button. "Martha!" He called cheerfully and enthusiastically, "Martha Jones! What can I do for you? Life or death situations with the whole of the planet hanging in the balance? A large space ship from Mars? Slitheen…oh yeah it's Siltheen isn't it?"

"Doctor…are you alright?" Martha asked sounding concerned. The Doctor considered this as he picked up the empty mug of coffee. He didn't drink coffee very much; caffeine seemed to be odd on his system. It wasn't like he ever got tired much anyway…still there had been nothing else to do third period with no class so he had experimented a bit with the machine in the staff room.

"Brilliant! Fantastic! Hippy-dippy! I never got that actually? What does Hippy-dippy mean or did I just make it up?"

"Um…I think you made it up. You're not drunk are you?" Martha asked cautiously.

"Nope! Cold stone sober!" The Doctor replied happily.

"Oh? Good…did she turn up today?"

"Yeah…she did," The Doctor said mellowing out a bit as he thought back to his second English period. Emily unsettled him…he couldn't place her face but it seemed familiar. So familiar that it was irritating him. Like the answer was staring him in the face but he couldn't grasp it. Also the way she had been acting was uncomfortable…he knew fear when he saw it and she had been terrified. Of him. He wanted to know why…normally people didn't act terrified of him the first time they met him…well okay some of the time they did due to unpleasant circumstances but still…

"And? How was it?" Martha asked impatiently.

"She was…scared. Really scared…terrified actually," The Doctor said exasperatedly, "She couldn't even look at me Martha. And when she did…I dunno. Something strange happened earlier." Yes. Most teenagers even in the advanced maths classes could recite the pie of such a large number without a calculator or even pausing to think of it. That had been beyond human. But then if she wasn't human what was she? She looked human…lots of things looked human though. Could be from another Galaxy and maybe washed up here due to the rift.

But still the terror? Did she sense he wasn't human? Not impossible…just a bit unlikely.

"What? What happened?"

"What's the pie of 2.5688798?"

"The what? I dunno you'd have to get me a calculator," Martha said bemused.

"It's 0.8181145. Somehow she knew that without needing to even pause to work it out…that's very clever. Very, very clever." The Doctor said thoughtfully.

"Is she a threat? To Ella? Is Ella safe with her Doctor?" Martha demanded.

"That's the problem with Torchwood…you run around thinking everything's a threat," Sighed the Doctor agitatedly, "Has it ever crossed your minds that maybe everything isn't out to destroy the world?"

"Doctor…I know…I just worry. Ella's vulnerable and I've known her for years…I don't want anything happening to her," Martha said wearily.

"Nothing will happen to Ella. I promise Martha," The Doctor vowed sternly, "Emily doesn't seem to be a threat…she's just frightened that's all. I don't know what of but I intend to find out…she's just a child and if she's been stranded here she must be terrified. Maybe that's why she's with Ella…Ella's the only remotely un-human thing apart from me and maybe she recognises it."

"If that's so then why doesn't she go to you too?"

"I don't know Martha," The Doctor said resignedly as he lay back in his chair staring at the spot where she had been standing. That face, those eyes…why did he feel like he was missing something? What vital detail had overlooked? Emily Smith…Smith for starters. It was almost like she was trying to fit in. He had watched her working…he'd hacked into her laptop a few times and saw what she had written before crossing half of it out. A brilliant essay better than most people could achieve…but then she'd gone and deleted half of it. He'd expected that from Ella but then Ella was trying to fit in…why was Emily? Clearly she was intelligent…what was she?

"I'm sorry Martha…I just don't know…"

* * *

**

* * *

**

Thank you for all the reviews...squeeee!

**A sort of humour/angst chapter. Are you getting what way the shipping is going? Anyway I like overprotective Alfie! Nobody messes with Em and gets away with it. Poor Emily, not having a good time of it but things to lighten up the next few chapters. I can tell you that I have something good planned for the future...school trip anyone? I might skip ahead a little bit in the next chapter by about another month or so. That way it can be the Easter holidays and Em can take a break from her angst.**

**Please R&R. I'd like to reach 32 reviews!**

**Daydreamer!x**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**Journeys Anew**

_Chapter Nine_

**Charms and Challenges**

* * *

Perhaps foolishly a part of her had been hoping that after a week or so Mr Smith would vanish as suddenly as he had came. Unfortunately for Emily this proved to be wrong as he stubbornly remained her English teacher. She could remember the day she had walked into the classroom and felt a tidal wave of relief descend when she recognised her old English teacher Mrs Hunter – however said relief was short lived as when she went to mathematics after lunch he was there. Obviously her little stunt in English had gone and dug her another huge hole.

Meanwhile after the first week – that week she had never been so happy to have a weekend – she gradually managed to cope. It was a slow painful process but eventually she just adjusted to feeling so crap in some of her classes. The standard of her work she maintained at average and she just kept quiet hoping to be ignored. Not that this would happen since at random moments in maths she'd get asked difficult questions, questions which it was on the tip of her tongue to answer but somehow she swallowed it and asked instead for a calculator or shook her head pretending to be bemused.

While that affair in her life had plummeted, another had risen by contrast and that was her new friendship with Eleanor. Eleanor seemed to share her suspicion and caution of Mr Smith but Emily knew this was for another reason. The ginger knew he was there to watch her and that of course made her slightly wary of him. Soon Ella was a regular visitor round at their flat – normally she'd come after an argument at home. Emily was happy, it was nice to have company again. It wasn't long before she had been invited over to Ella's. She quickly found she loved going to Ella's house. It wasn't just a house, it was a home. Something she was finding foreign after nearly three months away from her one.

Then – about a month after they'd met…well actually April the 27th to be entirely precise – Emily was invited to stay over. Ella had stayed over at their flat but Emily had never actually stayed over at her house. Was it incredibly stupid to be excited about such a small thing? Alfie seemed to think so as she enthusiastically packed a bag on Friday night while he watched with a frown from the doorway.

"Em, are you sure you want to go?" He asked finally.

"Yes, I'm sure. Why is an atomic bomb scheduled to go off if I leave the flat for a night?" Emily said sarcastically as she stuffed a pair of black socks into her bag. Alfie was always fidgety if she was away for too long. Frankly it was irritating to own such an overprotect brother who seemed to have separation issues.

"No…I couldn't find one," Alfie pretended to admit with mock regret, "I'm just worried that's all."

"More like disappointed that I'm going to share a bed with her and your not," Emily countered before looking up at him with a slight perplexed gaze, "And since when did you worry about anything? What's going on Al?" She frowned enquiringly trying to suss out her brothers unusual behaviour. She felt a slight pang of anxiety at leaving him alone encase something happened but then Eleanor's house was only fifteen minutes away…

"Nothing, everything's fine. I have to do the paranoid brother routine though don't I? I'll be fine Em, I was thinking of going out. Explore Cardiff's night life…I'm young free and single so what's not to like?" Alfie posed roguishly. Emily snorted zipping her bag shut as she threw it over her back examining the watch on her hand. Twenty to six…she was supposed to be getting dinner there too. Actually she was feeling quite nervous…it had been about a year since she'd stayed over at anyone's house.

"In your case brother of my life; absolutely everything," Emily said cheekily as she moved over to her bedroom window brushing aside the bottle green curtains. Someday she would get around to redecorating. Redecorating seemed sort of final though. The flat was nice but it was like staying in a hotel – sort of familiar but you still expected to move on. Emily felt very temporary which left her with all sorts of doubts about Eleanor. Was it selfish to make friends if she was leaving so soon? Then again that begged the entirely different question of would they ever get home and that brought even more uneasy emotions.

"Emily, if you need me then I'll have my mobile on me. My mobile which will be on the loudest setting available and in my hands all night…just send me a text before you go to sleep," Alfie pleaded laying a hand on her shoulder. Emily sighed rolling her eyes and she nodded while she stared out into the street through the light drizzle. Why did it have to rain so much? Okay she knew the answer to that scientifically and that due to the hemisphere in which they lived…well she knew the technicalities but she was quite proud to be thinking such a normal thing.

"I will…stop worrying. Next thing you'll be turning into Gran and waiting up. Remember that time she caught you? You looked like you'd been clubbed over the head with something! It was priceless!" Emily laughed reminiscing the aftermath of her brother eighteenth which concluded of him coming home two days later at four in the morning only to find a very angry peroxide blond sitting in pink slippers waiting for him.

"She almost did," Alfie winced rubbing a spot on the back of his head – probably where Gran had whacked him with her slipper, "That was just creepy…there should be some sort of law against people sitting in the dark waiting. I thought she was going to kill me…couldn't get her to calm down." No, when Gran was angry and you tried to calm her down it just didn't work. It was like trying to fight fire with oil instead of water. Gran was always a force to be reckoned with…even Dad seemed slightly cowed by her…Emily sighed again. Dad was gone. Dad was dead.

"There's the car!" Emily exclaimed as a sleek black car pulled up in front of their flat block. Emily turned around and hugged her brother quickly before dashing towards the door almost tripping up on a stray cushion. "Remember! Phone me if anything happens and be careful! I mean it Al!" She shouted over her shoulder. Alfie dutifully saluted with a grin on his face. Emily smiled and ran out the door and down the stairs. A part of her felt guilty for leaving Alfie but then he was nearly twenty. He'd be able to cope for one night. Racing out of the flat blocks into the rain she found the car which Ella was standing outside. Emily smiled and collapsed gasping for air not realising how tiring three flights of stairs could be.

"I want you at my house not dying on the pavement," Eleanor said crossing her arms before tilting her head at the car, "Get in Supergirl."

Emily willingly obeyed as she opened the back door and flung in her bag before climbing in herself and doing up the seatbelt. She recognised the woman in the front seat driving as Mrs Noble; Eleanor Grandmother. "Hi," Emily said politely as old woman reversed the car out of the parking space.

"Hello Emily, Sorry for being late but the chicken was all wrong. Last time I buy from Morrison's I can tell you. Sophie's cooking dinner tonight – some fancy Spanish food…oh what's it called Ella? Pi…pi…"

"Paella," Eleanor answered promptly, "And knowing Sophie she'll either burn it or lace it with poison," The teenager added heatedly. Emily flinched knowing what a sensitive spot her father's girlfriend was. Personally she felt a bit sorry for Sophie and it couldn't be easy for Mr Marks either having a wife in a coma…never knowing if you should move on or not. Of course Ella would fail to see this…but still sometimes the way she treated Sophie was a bit unsettling but then if she was in the same position as Ella how would she feel? No…Emily knew that even if her mother did get another boyfriend which was extremely unlikely then she would not welcome them. Let alone if her father was in a coma.

"Eleanor," Reprimanded Mrs Noble, "Stop it. Honestly she's not that-"

"So you're quite happy she's playing Mary Poppins while your daughters in a hospital bed?" Eleanor suggested barely containing the underline of fury. Emily felt suddenly very uncomfortable at being around a domestic argument feeling rather like the gatecrasher at a poorly attended wedding. Domestic arguments never really happened at home…well mostly they were between Gran and some other unfortunate member of the family but there weren't exactly like this. In the front seat Sylvia froze up while Eleanor glared at the windscreen vengefully.

"Ella…" Murmured Emily doubtfully hoping to appease her friend. The remainder of the journey was spent in a stony silence until they pulled up in the driveway. The car had barely stopped when Eleanor got out and stormed up the garden path into the house. Emily felt a mixture between a desire to slap her new friend and a desire to hug her. It was sort of like she felt when Alfie came home drunk. That and she had been abandoned in the car with Mrs Noble who sounded like she was on the verge of tears making her feel even more awkward.

"Um…are you alright?" Emily finally managed. Sylvia cleared her throat as though remembering she was not alone.

"J-Just fine love…" The older woman said waveringly, "She's such a good girl…honestly…it's just difficult for her. She gets it from her mother…D-Donna always had a temper…got on a bus to Strathclyde once when she was six…" Emily smiled hopefully and breathed a sigh of relief as Mrs Noble vacated the car leaving her free to do the same. Opening the door into the Marks household she could smell something cooking from the kitchen and she felt herself ease. This was a home with cooking and photographs and other homely things. Moving up the stairs she found Eleanor's room easily and pushed open the door unsurprised to find her friend sitting on her bed with a magazine in her hands.

"So what's the doom and gloom forecast this week?" Emily said moving over towards the bed as she dumped her bag on the floor. She admired Eleanor's room enviously from the photographs on the shelf mostly displaying a red haired woman who resembled Eleanor quite a bit. There was a large bookcase, a vanity table and some sort of telescope in the corner. The window offered a prime view over the surrounding areas – you could even see her high rise flats in the distance.

"W-What's your horoscope again?" Eleanor sniffed. Emily cringed…when people cried it always made her squirm feeling as though she was violating something private. Sitting on the bed next to her she slung an arm precariously around her friends shoulder peering over to the magazine in her hands displaying the horoscope page.

"August the twenty-seventh…uh…apparently Virgo," Emily said. Eleanor gulped, her voice trembling as she read out Emily's prediction for the next two weeks.

"New opportunities appear on your horizon. Take time out to reflect and relax as Venus's influence will turn you towards a more material outlook. Lucky number is seventeen, lucky colour purple," Eleanor announced as salty tears streaked down her cheeks. She turned to Emily woefully, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean…it just comes out from my stupid fat gob. You must think I'm a psychopath…a right brat."

"Well…no I don't think you're a psychopath. I'd be a hypocrite if I started saying you're a brat when I've done some pretty crappy things before too. You should probably apologise though…she was a little upset," Emily admitted finally before snatching the magazine out of her hands, "You're November the first right? Uh…okay you're Scorpio and apparently you need to…what bathe more? That's stupid…I mean really some hooked up wannabe psychic telling you that you need to take a bath?"

"I don't mean to hurt people…it just seems to be all I do. I mean…I don't want to hurt Gran…I keep having to apologise all the time…I just get so angry and I don't know why. I mean I've seen councillors but they all just say the same things…" Eleanor confessed rubbing her eyes and grabbing back the magazine, "What's Alfies star sign?" Emily could understand the feelings. At least Eleanor felt anger; she just felt messed up and wanted to shut the world out. Her eyes lingered over at the horoscope column picking out Alfies date.

"His birthday is May the twenty-ninth which makes him Gemini," Emily answered, "Not looking so good either…tough decision, life changes…all that from balls of plasma held together by gravity millions of miles away. Bit of a long stretch really." Eleanor laughed slightly.

"Just a bit," Eleanor said, "Come on…dinners ready and I owe Gran an apology. Thanks Em."

"What'd I do?" Emily asked bemused as she walked towards the door.

"Nothing…you were just there that's all," Eleanor said with a smile.

* * *

Eleanor wandered idly into her bedroom some time later after dinner. She didn't exactly have anything in general planned for tonight. Most of the time at Emily's they just watched films or played games or laughed at Alfie. She wasn't really sure what to do here. Her eyes roamed the walls and landed on the discarded magazine on top of her bed. This room…it still didn't really feel like home even though all her possessions were now unpacked and in order. The walls were pale; sterile…she longed to paint them. Collapsing on her bed she picked up the magazine as Emily entered the room with an ice cream cone in her hands.

Out of the corner of her eyes she watched Emily wander the room with child-like curiosity as she examined the photographs, the books, and the telescope. She always did that when she came over as if a bedroom was a source of fascination. Eleanor supposed in many way Emily was a little bit odd – not in a bad way. Just a little bit quirky. Eleanor smiled slightly picking through the advice columns and articles until the bright title, '100 things to do before you're 18!' Caught her eyes. She began to read furtively while Emily began to fiddle with the telescope.

1 – Get served alcohol while underage.

2 – Use a fake ID to get drink

3 – Get a piercing.

4 – Get a tattoo

And the list went on and on and to her disappointment Eleanor noticed she'd hardly done anything on the list at all. She'd never really properly been out, never properly been chatted up, never got a piercing or a tattoo. _'God my life stinks!' _She mused throwing the magazine away resentfully earning the attentions of the other teenager who was crouched over the telescope. "Don't drip ice cream on it!" Warned Eleanor protectively.

"I wasn't going to," Emily muttered backing away from the sacred object as she picked up the magazine. "Okay…this might sound completely sad but I haven't even done ten things on this stupid list."

"Ditto," Eleanor said annoyed, "I really need to get out some more."

"You ever use this?" Emily said turning back to the telescope.

"Not really. Grandpa used use it all the time…I'm just frightened I might break it or something," Eleanor admitted getting up off the bed to examine it stroking the black metal. At times she was tempted…

"At least you'd get some use out of it," Emily said pointedly before holding up her wrist revealing a beautiful charm bracelet. Eleanor moved closer gazing astounded at the intricate silver bracelet with sixteen delicate charms. She counted them all; there was a star, a rose, a book, a four-leaf clover, an initial E, a small dancer, a Celtic symbol, a rocket, a love-heart, a crescent moon, a sun, a small bird, a dolphin, a teddy bear and strangely a banana. The charms were extremely fragile and dainty. Eleanor lifted the small star curiously.

"There's sixteen…is that like one for each year?" Eleanor asked intrigued.

"Yeah; I got the star one first. My parents started it…one for each year but then after my Dad died I never wore it. I kept it shut in a box cause I was afraid I'd lose a charm or break it somehow. When my sixteenth birthday came Gran got a hold of me and said that Dad didn't buy me charms each year so they could sit and grow dusty in a box…and I started wearing it more. The more I wear it the less it hurts…sounds pretty sad though don't it?" Emily said thoughtfully as she pulled down her sleeve again masking the beautiful metal.

"I know what you're getting at," Eleanor said crossing her arms, "by the way why is there a banana on it? Were your parent's fruit conscious?" Emily cracked a grin displaying the shiny banana charm again.

"Banana's are good," She said simply.

"Good source of potassium you mean?" Eleanor enquired playfully before kneeling next to her telescope. She fingered the little levers fondly wiping a coat of dust off them. She could remember being very little and walking up a steep hill with somebody holding her hands. _"C'mon Ella…let's go see your Gramps stars." _Once a week they'd walk up the hill and sit down to see the stars. He'd loved that telescope…she sighed thinking back. It was a bit bizarre to leave your great-granddaughter a telescope but she knew at heart he wouldn't want it just sitting in her room. She'd always known that but still…she stood up crossing her arms again before giving out an impatient huff, "Fine. You're little story of sentiment and love has won me over. Go get a blanket and some change off the windowsill. There's a shop on the way and we can get some chocolate or something."

"You mean we're going now?" Emily said bewildered.

"Yes supergirl. We're going now," Eleanor said firmly, "You can't just spill out a soppy story like that and expect me to do nothing. What can I say? You touched me, now get the bleedin' blanket." Emily smiled and shrugged before bouncing off to the cupboard. Eleanor sighed shoving on a blue jacket and she stared out of her window into the night sky. "Right…okay Gramps. I'm away to see the stars now," She whispered frowning slightly at heavens, "You better be happy now. I'm using your telescope and I'll call my first son Wilfred. Deal?"

"Uh…Ella is this a complex or something because talking aloud usually means some sort of psychological disorder," Emily chimed poking her head around the door. Eleanor picked up a pillow flushing pink as she flung it across the room.

"Just get the blanket and change!"

Some time later – about twenty minutes later two lone figures could be seen hauling a telescope uphill while one of them wore a red blanket like a cape and swung a bag of minstrels enthusiastically. Both were red faced and panting and by the time they reached the summit both collapsed simultaneously on the grass. Eleanor puffed for air, "Why…so…steep?" She gasped sitting up to gaze at the view below. Light flared in windows right up to the high rises. The whole city was lit up – the effect was quite striking and stunning.

"You wanted to go uphill," Accused Emily flinging out the red blanket, "It would have worked perfectly well at the park!"

"Better…view up here," Eleanor retorted shifting the telescope. Her father had looked quite astounded when she had declared her desire to go star-gazing. In fact he'd been unwilling to let her go but eventually her Grandmother with teary eyes had stepped in and protested letting her go. It was only half eight and there was no rain and it was quite dry. "Now to get this thing working." She sat up adjusting the metal instrument trying to lift it on to the tripod which Emily set up.

"Do you know how to operate it?" Emily asked concerned.

"Yeah…piece of cake," Eleanor muttered trying to adjust the coordinates. Being honest she'd never actually solo set up a telescope but then if she was as clever as everyone was making out then it should be easy. Unsurprisingly it was and soon she inhaled when she peered through seeing a blaze of dazzling colours faraway and shining beacons of starlight. She couldn't actually make out any planets yet; she adjusted a little more and gaped as Mars came into view – a ball of faraway red light.

"Can I see?" Emily asked glancing over Eleanor shoulder with curiosity and impatience. Eleanor reluctantly looked away as her friend peeped through the lenses sighing wistfully as she too witnessed the view of beauty and majesty. When she pulled away she glanced at Eleanor inquisitively. "You really dig all this don't you? I mean stars and everything?"

"Yeah. I suppose," Eleanor said laying back on the blanket so she could stare up at the twinkling diamonds above, "You never get close enough though. I mean if each of them is supposed to be a sun…I dunno. Makes you think about things. Gives you hope I guess." Emily nodded pensively laying back next to her gazing up with a similar expression of awe and longing.

"You mean like aliens and things? Do you think they exist?"

"Well you'd have to be pretty blind to say otherwise. I mean look at everything…like a couple of decades ago those weird pepper-pot things started attacking people. The Earth moved…weird metal men, flying buses and stuff. I believe they exist…I just think it bloody unfair they can pay visits here but we can't go there," Eleanor confessed. It wasn't that she wanted to meet an alien because she wasn't sure how she'd react or worse if it would kill her. The thought of seeing other worlds though – amazing new places. You could see the stars from here but you could never get close enough.

"You should become an astronaut or something then," Emily said confidently, "An astronomer. If you want to go to the stars then why not find a way? I wish I could…" Eleanor turned over feeling slightly startled by the determination present in that tone. Emily had a strange sort of resolved look on her face, "It's just sometimes the world doesn't seem big enough…do you know what I mean? I mean it must be amazing to be able to travel to new planets…the most I'll ever get is new countries."

"Some pair we make. You can go turn into some sort of ranger and I'll end up in a rocket flying over Mars," Laughed Eleanor, "Anyway aren't you terrified of aliens coming to eat you?"

"Not really," Emily shrugged, "A little but it won't happen. I'll never get to other planets and stuff…unfortunately we were born human and by the time we get to that stage it'll be about another hundred years or something."

"Yeah lucky us," Eleanor said lifting up the magazine as Emily dug into the packet of minstrels; "I hate that article. Makes me feel like a right sad loser," Eleanor said grumpily turning to the '100 things you must do before you turn 18.' True she still had seven months left until her eighteenth but it wasn't fair. Emily nodded grabbing the thing off her as she sat up suddenly as if an idea had struck her.

"Okay…so this thing makes us both feel like losers with no life correct? Well lets do something about it! Say we pick ten numbers each like…like I say number one so I have to do number one. Both of us have to do ten things from this list…make sense?" Emily asked brightly.

"Yeah. Great except one of them says have sex in a car!" Eleanor protested.

"Right so we won't do any of the sex ones cause I don't want my first to be in a grimy alley somewhere," Emily said waving away the protest. "Tomorrow I can stay over again…and we can do them. So pick five numbers between one and a hundred…and I'll pick five different ones…and we have to do them. Promise?" Eleanor nodded and they hooked pinkies into a pinkie swear both having identical insane smiles. Taking the lead Eleanor closed her eyes.

"Three, eleven, fifty, eighty and seventeen," Eleanor said randomly. Emily burst into peels of giggles and Eleanor awaited her sentence beginning to wish she hadn't said anything as Emily struggled to maintain a straight enough face to read out the duties so she could be vocally understood.

"Uh…you have to get a piercing, and…and…kiss a stranger, dye your hair, do karaoke and…and…" At this point her voice began unreadable as she couldn't contain her laughter. "You have to go skinny dipping!" She finally spluttered. For a few moments Eleanor's face went a colour to compliment her hair before it drained of colour completely. She snatched the magazine out of her friend's hands and whacked her around the head with it.

"You have got to be kidding me! There's no way I bloody flashing it all! Where the hell would I go swimming naked?" She snapped outraged.

"You promised! We could find a swimming pool or-

"No. Way. In. Hell. You're turn," Snarled Eleanor. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I was going to invite Alfie, he'd probably-

"Get on with it!" Hissed Eleanor flushing a hot pink again. The thought of anyone seeing her naked let alone Emily's good looking but hormonally driven older brother made her feel queasy. There was absolutely no way on the planet she would even contemplate anyone seeing her like that let alone Alfred Smith. Emily grinned closing her eyes thoughtfully for a moment as she recited her numbers.

"One, four, sixteen, a hundred and twenty-five," Emily said dreamily. Eleanor smirked evilly as she eyed the numbers. This was going to be enjoyable. Emily sat up looking quite anxious now the boot was on the other foot. Eleanor decided to let her sweat for a few moments before sending her to her doom.

"Well, first you have to get served. You have to get a strangers number, get wasted, dress up in costume…and get a tattoo!" Eleanor said smugly as Emily shot bolt upright in a display of undisciplined horror.

"A tattoo? I can't get a tattoo!"

"Deals a deal," Eleanor said in a sing-song voice, "Unless you want to trade and go swimming naked!"

"B-But that's not fair! I'll be scarred for life!"

"And I won't?"

"Damn…I hate you sometimes!" Emily huffed.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," Eleanor said satisfied as she lay back to gaze at the stars. Tomorrow would be interesting although she was beginning to lack any courage she originally had. Getting a piercing would be fine – she wanted another piercing in her ear anyway. Dying her hair was something she'd already considered doing, doing karaoke would be humiliating though. Kissing a stranger would be scary and frankly there was no way in hell she was doing the last one. Emily's ones weren't too bad apart from the tattoo. Was it worth getting something permanently printed on your skin over a silly magazine article?

She changed her mind. Now she really hoped tomorrow wouldn't come.

* * *

**Sort of a short chapter but if I put the entire night out in it would end up being far too long. Next time - will Emily get a tattoo? Will Eleanor go skinny dipping? Who will be carrying who home? The next chapter includes a special appearence from a member of the Torchwood gang. Clue - it's not Martha. Please R&R cause I'm not budging until I get up to 36! That and I have the birthdays of each character organised.**

**Emily - 27th of August**

**Eleanor - 1st of November**

**Alfie - 29th of May**

**Daydreamer!x**

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

_Journeys Anew_

_Chapter Ten_

**Bending the Rules**

* * *

_When it's good, then it's good, it's all good til it goes bad_

_Til you're trying to find the you that you once had_

_I have heard myself cry never again. _

_Broken down in agony just trying to find a friend._

_I'm safe up high_

_Nothing can touch me_

_But then why do I feel this parties over?_

_No pain inside. You're like perfection._

_How do I feel this good sober?_

**_Sober by Pink (no own)_**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? You know you don't have to if you don't want-

"You're like a broken record! Look I wanted this long before any stupid magazine article reared its head so shut up and go sit in the waiting area like a good little super girl," Eleanor said firmly her blue eyes narrowed determinedly. Emily sighed defeated as she went and sat in one of the pink over-stuffed armchairs picking up a glossy magazine displaying models with the latest hair trends. The hair saloon was overpowered with the scent of sprays and perfumes while pink seemed to be splashed everywhere from the uniforms to the tinted mirrors. After a while everything you saw seemed to be fringed with some shade of pink.

Her nose wrinkled as she detected more chemicals being unleashed into the crammed atmosphere. How long did she have to sit and wait here? An hour or so? And when did she decide to answer to super-girl? Setting down the magazine she slouched back in her armchair taking care not to disturb the old lady next to her who seemed to be half asleep with drool dribbling down her chin. Why did Ella want her hair dyed so badly anyway? It was already a beautiful colour so why go a ruin it by dying it some other shade? In her minds eye a parade of pink-haired Ella's danced with neon coloured her. She coughed to mask her snort of derision causing the old dear next to her to jerk alive suddenly.

"Want a cough drop dear?" Offered the lady procuring a packet of red sweets.

"No thanks," Emily refused politely starting to drum her fingers on the desk. Five minutes as she was already bored beyond belief. Why hadn't she bought something to listen too or a book? She flipped out her mobile and haphazardly examined the contacts list feeling a bit stupid when there were a grand total of four numbers present - The schools, Alfies, Ella's mobile and her house number. Pathetic really, she grumbled mentally musing over her day so far. It was four in the afternoon, they hadn't gotten to sleep until two in the morning since they'd stayed up watching Pride and Prejudiced and Practical Magic. Then they'd woken up about noon, got lunch and plotted the night out which included a half an hour rant at Alfie who seemed under the impression that by a night out Emily would be going to a strip club or something.

Of course now she was beginning to have doubts. Her first three dares would be a piece of cake - in fact it was ludicrous how easy it would be to get a drink and somebody's number. Dressing up was fun and she had mulled over various ideas until finally deciding on a gothic fairy. There was great costume in the shop window of an elegant black lacy dress with silver threads and silky dark wings tinted with purple. Getting wasted? Not exactly something she wanted to do but she was prepared to rise to the challenge…getting a tattoo…not so good. For a start if she started bleeding or something she'd have to make sure all the blood was gone so nobody - by nobody she meant Torchwood - decided to analyse it. Number two - could she even get a tattoo? What if her body reacted weirdly…and she couldn't ask Al cause one he never had one and two he'd go berserk. Reason 3 - she was a class A chicken who didn't want needles anywhere near her.

"You look a bit lost deary? You look ill…are you okay?" The old woman persisted.

"Yeah, sure I'm fine…just fine," Emily said carelessly. The lady smiled adjusting her handbag and patting her grey curly locks fondly.

"I'm getting it dyed you know. I was thinking of going back to blond…I used to be blond you know. Back in the nineties…I was only in my thirties back then…thought I'd go blond after my perm in the eighties. What about you love? What you here for?" Asked the lady thoughtfully. Emily smiled taking in the soft green eyes and creamy wrinkled skin. She realised with a pang that back in the nineties this woman had probably been extremely beautiful. She wasn't even that old really…at a rough guess maybe about sixty-five which really wasn't even old anymore - not when the life expectancy was up to ninety for women.

"Nothin' my friends getting her hair dyed so I'm here waiting on her," Emily said honestly as she picked up the newspaper taking in the headlines. One of which was about some suspected space-ship spotted over the Orkney Islands which turned out to be a fake. The woman glanced over at the paper and frowned shaking her head with sadness and exasperation.

"Kids today…think it's all some sort of joke," The woman said sourly with a bitter look on her face, "Wasn't so funny all those years ago with them metal things. Thousands of people die cause of those creatures, those aliens. When I grew up they were fictional beings but now…now it's like the monsters under the bed are real." Emily shut the newspaper feeling her hearts increase slightly. She knew the general outlook on aliens in this world was hardly positive and for a moment she wondered why it should even matter to her. Her biology might be in question but her humanity wasn't…she was human…just a bit different.

"What happened?" Emily asked quietly already knowing full well. She'd read up on this world history. No president, just a Prime Minister and a bunch of other strange things no present in her world. She knew about the metal men, the talking pepper pots, the children, the insane prime minister with the weird spinning spheres. She knew it all but it was only now that she found mankind's opinion on aliens so disturbing. Perhaps it was since meeting Mino - the blue extra terrestrial who had been so afraid of humans dubbing them monsters. Emily felt curious though - if mankind were monsters and if aliens were monsters that where did she fit in, in the grand scheme of monsters and heroes.

"Those metal men things happened…" The woman said shaking her head sorrowfully, "My husband was only forty…but he was in the streets when it happened…so were a lot of people. I wasn't there…my mother lives up near Swansea and she was quite poorly at the time. Things only got worse from then on, whole country went to dogs after Harry bloody Saxon and all that business with the children. All sorts of things in the newspapers about civil war and all sorts. Never happened of course but still…" The old lady finished her lament with a sad sigh.

"I'm sorry," Emily said because it seemed the right thing to say. The woman smiled sadly down at the gold band on her left finger.

"It's not your fault love, you probably weren't even born. If anyone should be sorry its those bloody aliens. Shoot the lot I say. Anything that ain't purely human doesn't have a right to inhabit our society spreading it's filth. Monsters the load of them…demons," The old woman said savagely. Emily swallowed nervously listening to her two heart beats beating in harmony. Not pure human. She was human though…there couldn't possibly be any other alternative but then why did she feel like Jew undercover in the Gestapo headquarters? The lady smiled though more cheerfully, "You look pale dear. Suppose I've gone and scared you now. Ignore an old ladies ramblings…I remarried after Nigel to Paul and I have five kids. Two of them are Nigel's…I suppose a part of me never forgets though. What about you and this friend of yours? What colour do you reckon she'll go for?"

Emily could tell the question was an obvious attempt to cheer her up and head off gloomy subjects. She forced a smile, "Dunno yet. It's part of a game…each of us have to do five dares. She wanted her hair dyed anyway." The lady gave out a hearty chuckle.

"Oh dear. And what's your one?"

"To get a tattoo…" Emily admitted sheepishly.

"Ha! Go for it that's what I say. Live for today, hope for tomorrow as my old Mum used to say," The lady advised confidently.

"Mrs Stuarts…Michelle is ready for you now," Said a hair dressed coming through. Mrs Stuarts stood up slowly and proffered a hand to Emily kindly.

"Lovely to meet you dear…what was your name?"

"Emily…Emily Smith," Emily said shaking the hand.

"Good to see you Emily. Have a good time with that friend of yours," Mrs Stuarts said with a mischievous glint in her eyes as she followed the hairdresser into the washing room leaving Emily alone with her thoughts. Her brown eyes couldn't quite peel themselves away from the newspaper and she found herself feeling oddly transparent and temporary. Not purely human…it did sound sort of Nazi-ish but then Mrs Stuarts had been a nice person. Monsters? Mino hadn't been a monster…she'd just been frightened. Even if she wasn't human it didn't mean she couldn't feel fear, anger, sadness or happiness. Just because your not human doesn't mean you don't feel. Or does it? Those metal men…the spinning spheres…they obviously hadn't cared. Then again you got murderers in all societies.

Emily examined her bracelet tracing each charm from star to banana.

Everyone was an alien on their own planet.

God knows she felt like one at times.

* * *

"You really dig the whole Goth look don't you? What's even weirder is that you actually suit it…sort of. Could do with a black hair wig really," Eleanor commented as she snuck up behind her friend who was applying more liberal amounts of dark black kohl eyeliner. Passing over her friends gothic look she couldn't take her eyes off her own reflection. After years of seeing red hair finding nothing but a deep shade of violet was incredible. Emily rolled her eyes picking up some mascara.

"Or dye my hair purple? Come on Elmo! Let me do your make-up!" Whined Emily hopefully. Eleanor glared; she already had to put up with one Smith sibling calling her Elmo so she sure as hell didn't want the other doing the same. Still, she was seriously considering letting Emily give her the whole gothic make-over. Maybe with a bit more punk added in since her hair colour was more funky than black. The hairdresser had also straightened her impossible mop…actually she looked much older with it straight - she actually looked seventeen.

Emily on the other hand didn't look like Emily at all. Her skin was a chalky pale colour, her eyes outlined in many layers of kohl and mascara, her lips a dark plum colour. The outfit she had on was beautiful in a gothic sort of way. A black dress loose to a couple of inches above her knees with threads of silver lace while her glossy wings were a iridescent purple colour. Black heels were on her feet and her brown hair was loose and slightly messy. She looked strange; you could almost walk past her in the street and not realise who she was. Eleanor had a feeling this was why Emily had done it so overdramatically.

"Fine, I surrender to your will," Eleanor said dramatically as she slouched into her seat in front of the vanity mirror. Thankfully both Sophie, her father and Grandmother were at the Bingo. By the time they returned both she and Emily would be gone and by the time they got back the parents would be asleep in bed meaning Ella was spared their wrath for one more day. She'd also got her ears pierced a second time but she had a feeling that it would be the colour of her hair that would provoke the most rage. She couldn't wait to see Sophie's face - she welcomed another argument and a another opportunity to release the tension and anger bedded inside her.

Eleanor watched as Emily applied some dark eyeliner followed by some purple eye-shadow. The older teen had a faint idea of what she might wear. She had a purple from Christmas that she wore to the New Year Party at her cousin Kathy's. It was knee length with this straps and a black design around the hem and bust which would work well with the black tights and purple shoes. Once Emily was finished Eleanor had purple eyes and dark purple lips which seemed to add more emphasis to her hair. Slipping out of the spotlight she hastily began to do up her dress while Emily was content to stare into space. She did that a lot, Eleanor was starting to acknowledge some of her friends quirks and one of them was her tendency to drift and stare at things as though they were not quite real.

"Hey! Wake up and help me into this will you?" Eleanor pestered. Emily blinked bemused for a moment before obliging and doing up the zip at the back of her dress, "Well, at least that's me got two dares down. Now I just have to kiss a stranger and do karaoke." Even as she spoke she felt slightly queasy - she didn't know what was more terrifying - snogging some random stranger or singing and humiliating herself in front of a crowd.

"Don't forget skinny dipping. You ain't getting out of that," Emily grinned cheekily.

"Oh? I suppose you'll already have your tattoo picked out then?" Eleanor suggested sarcastically.

"That's different," Protested Emily, "I'll have it for life so it's really not fair. You'll only have it for one night."

"But I'll remember it for the rest of my life," Muttered Eleanor before glancing up at the clock. It was nearing ten o'clock so if they slipped out now then nobody would be any the wiser about her hair. Especially since they were all under the impression Ella was staying over at Emily's. She wouldn't have to face them hopefully until tomorrow afternoon. Picking up her handbag she watched as Emily shrugged her own black one onto her shoulder and tried to navigate her way out of the room without harming her wings. Eleanor laughed as she almost knocked all the magazines off the bookcase when she turned around. "Come on fairy-face. I can't wait to see how this turns out!"

* * *

"No way we'll get in there," Groaned Eleanor as they joined the queue. Emily shook her head wincing as pain strained up her ankles and feet. Why did wearing heels have to be so painful? It didn't help that people were staring at her and her eccentric costume and make-up. She'd earned herself a few disapproving looks from the granny's on the bus. Once they'd arrived in the centre of Cardiff it was only a matter of deciding upon which club to enter and somehow they'd landed themselves in the line for a place called 'Spotlight.' Loud music was blaring and a burly bouncer was at the entrance checking the ID of each potential customer. Emily could understand Ella's growing despair at being turned away at the door but she intended to make sure that ID was even a factor in their entrance.

"Have a little Hope Elmo," Teased Emily, "We'll get in. Bet you ten quid." Eleanor said nothing but looked increasingly nervous as the line progressed until they finally faced the scrutiny of the bouncer who frowned at them. Like most stereotypical bouncers he was built big and tall with a scruffy goatee and thick rings on each finger. Eleanor gulped anxiously while Emily subtly dropped her bag 'accidentally' on his foot. As predicted he made a move to pick it up and she pretended to do the same and made sure their hands brushed against each others so her fingers gently touched the skin of his forearm. _"You're going to let us in. You will." _Then, automatically the bouncer stepped aside and Eleanor looked dumbstruck as they both waltzed in.

"He didn't even check or anything! Wow! This is so cool…oh my God look at the DJ!" Eleanor shouted, her voice rising faintly above the thunderous music that pulsed causing the floor to vibrate. Emily nodded her eyes roaming the place avidly. Sleek black panelled walls with smooth silver surfaces while glamorous red velvet loveseats were placed around tables. The floor was tiled darkly and on a raised platform there was a DJ hovering over the dance floor which had artificial fog and bright flashing lights. Throngs of sophisticated looking people hovered at the tables with colourful drinks while crowds swayed on the dance floor. The air smelled heavily of various alcoholic liquids along with sweat and perfume while laughter and shouting roared in with the heavy music blaring from the speakers. Emily grinned brightly - not one person was staring at her outfit with disgust or frowns. Grabbing Eleanor's hand she felt buzzed and excited and strangely free for the first time in a while.

"Come! Let's get a drink!" Emily yelled over the music giddily as she lead her friend over to the bar. She might as well fulfil another dare. Approaching the bar with renewed confidence she smiled at the bartender offering up her hand. He stared bewildered but accepted it.

"Hi, can I get…oh…uh…two cosmopolitans please?" She ordered. Without hesitation the bar tender was already pouring pink liquid into two glassed. Eleanor giggled in complete and utter surprise as he handed her a glass.

"We actually got served! This is cool! I never thought we'd get past the door!" Eleanor confessed eagerly as she took a deep sip of her drink. Emily grinned taking a gulp of hers as they sat on the bar stools. Ella still had the edge as a far as height was concerned. Tragically Emily had never grown taller than five foot two inches and even with the heels she was still an inch shorter than her older friend who was also wearing heels. At least Ella was a normal five foot four average.

"We still have to get you a bloke!" Called Emily eyeing up the potential candidates, "He's fit! Go for him!" She encouraged pointing at a tall man opposite them across the dance floor sitting in dark trousers, a navy blue shirt with long floppy black hair and faint stubble. At a guess he was about twenty although it was difficult to tell with the lighting. Unfortunately his jerked up and stared straight at Emily who blushed and promptly turned away downing more of her cocktail mortified at him hearing her. Eleanor burst out into laughter.

"He heard you! Ha! Go for it girl!" Eleanor encouraged teasingly. Emily shook her head but relaxed a little. The feeling was gone - the nagging feeling that she was supposed to be here. She didn't know if it was instinct or not but something had nudged her to go to this club tonight so obviously she was supposed to be here. Sort of like how she knew what days she could and couldn't skive school. She knocked back another large gulp thinking of school. It was the Easter Holidays - two whole weeks of normalcy before she returned to hell and she wouldn't ruin it by thinking of him.

"Lets forget about the dares right? Just have fun," Emily said setting down the empty cocktail glass. 'Fun' happened a lot sooner than she'd anticipated though, when she turned to as Ella to dance there was already a man standing next to her friend. He looked about nineteen and was quite a stocky build with a white shirt and black trousers and gelled black hair.

"I'll be back in a minute yeah?" Eleanor asked hopefully. Emily nodded and watched gloomily as her friend was lead out on to the dance floor by some complete stranger. Eleanor smiled nervously and there was a rosy colour on her cheeks as they danced. Emily sighed turning away nursing a bruise of dejection. Typical - it was like that scenario. Always the bridesmaid never the -

"Hi. Angel of Death right?" Enquired a gruff masculine voice. Emily jumped slightly but turned around to greet a pair of grey eyes. She cringed feeling her cheeks burn as she recognised him as the man opposite who had heard her. Swallowing she attempted to speak but found her throat made a dry croaking noise before finally she regained the ability to communicate.

"No…actually just a fairy," Emily explained shyly.

"Right. You want a drink?" Asked the older man pointedly. Emily glanced back over her shoulder in time to see Eleanor and the mystery man lock lips. Clearly her friend was a fast operator or she was already drunk. Probably the latter considering Eleanor's lack of experience with drink and the amount of vodka present in the cocktail. Actually it was sort of funny how it wasn't affecting her. She shrugged - maybe this was another weird body thing of hers. She glanced back up at the drinks menu searching for the most potent thing she could find.

"Tequila?" She suggested.

"Aye okay. Six shots of tequila please mate?" The man called to the bar tender before taking the seat next to Emily's that Eleanor recently vacated. He offered a hand in a gentlemanly way with a slight grin on his face, "I'm Liam Sykes." Emily accepted the warm hand and looked up at Liam. He was older than what she'd originally thought. Now she was guessing early twenties and obviously a Goth since he was wearing a nose stud and dark eyeliner. Actually the eyeliner was sort of attractive since it brought out the colour of his eyes. There was obviously no way he'd be seen with a sixteen year old two-hearted high-IQ probably-but not entirely sure human.

"R-Rose…my name is Rose," She blurted out quickly hardly having time to process what she had just said. It was then the bartender chose to lay down three shot glasses in front of them. Emily eyed the small seemingly innocent vials of liquid. How much before she got to Ella's stage? How much before she could feel that buzz of excitement again? She glanced back up at Liam who held a glass ready in his hands giving her a cheeky wink as he downed it.

"Pretty name Rose. How old are you?" He asked moving on to the next shot.

"N-Nineteen," Lied Emily picking up a glass. Of course there was no way anybody in this world would ever accept Emily Gallifrey. They ignored and overlooked Emily Smith. At least being Rose had it's advantages. People would never see her as Emily and if they discovered the truth they'd probably want to burn her at the stake or something like that. Even Eleanor dancing do carelessly on the dance floor would probably turn her head away in horror. Not just because of having two hearts but having her little gift. Sighing picked up her shot glass and sent a mental apology to her mother for temporarily borrowing her name, Quickly she downed the shot feeling the alcohol burn her throat as she swiftly moved to the next one.

What was it they always said? One tequila, two tequila, three tequila floor? She wondered how many it would take for her to get that way.

* * *

Eleanor tried to wriggle away from her dance partner feeling much like a spider caught in a fly trap. At first she'd been thrilled at being asked to dance but now she wasn't so sure. The high of elation and excitement had faded and now she could fully appreciate how his breath reeked of old cigarettes and how his eyes were bloodshot with alcohol. She was struggling to remember why she had kissed him so when he leaned in expectantly again she shrugged him away taking a step back as he hands went out hopefully to ensnare her waist once more.

"Babe…" He moaned.

"I'm not your babe! Get lost!" Snapped Eleanor irritably partly our of exasperation and fear. She wasn't an expect on men in general let alone drunks. She'd only felt flattered but now that was quickly disappearing she felt a bit disappointed as she backed further into the crowds for refuge while her eyes darted all over the place. With panic she noted Emily was no longer sitting at the bar like she had left her fifteen minutes ago. In fact she also noted in fear that Emily was nowhere to be seen. Urgent panic churned in her like a disease and she could feel sickness rise in her throat as she struggled to regain control of her body which no longer seemed to react to her control. Seemingly straight lines bashed her against people and her limbs felt heavy and sluggish.

"Water…" She slurred at the bar, "W-Water…"

Was it possible for your body to be drunk but your mind perfectly sober? Eleanor gulped down the water in an attempt to hydrate her body and sober up her apparently drunk limbs. Her eyes wandered around peering into dark corners for her friend. Where was Emily? A notch of guilt hitched in her mind - Ella was the oldest and therefore the responsible one. She was supposed to look after Emily, not leave her alone at a bar where anything could have happened. Flipping out her mobile phone she quickly dialled her friend's number but cursed loudly when she received no answer for her troubles.

"Where the hell are you?" She hissed aloud jumping off her stool to totter across the dance floor. Her body was really beginning to irritate her now as she groaned bashing her arms off a wall. Why couldn't it react properly? Stepping outside into the street she sighed as the loud head-banging music quietened and a cool wind fanned her sweaty face. It had been so hot in there with all the bodies crammed together. Staring around the street at the closed shops and empty arcades opposite she tried to think of what to do next. According to her watch it was coming up for quarter to midnight and they'd both arrived at the club at roughly eleven. Emily had been missing for twenty-five minutes now.

Adjusting the straps on her shoulder bag she stared around her uneasily. Should she phone Alfie? Emily would kill her if she found out but then Eleanor wasn't exactly feeling very pro-Emily at the moment. In fact she wanted to scream at her senseless for just wandering off to God-Knows-Where leaving her alone like this. She shivered trying not to think of what might have happened. What if she'd got slipped a drug? What if some strange guy had randomly taken her away? All of them were horrible possibilities and worst of all Ella was angry at herself for not looking after Emily - for not staying with her. She was sixteen…Eleanor should know better. Some genius she made…such a smart move to leave your best friend alone.

A small voice argued that logically it wasn't her fault since Emily had made the conscious decision to bugger off and leave her. Of course that just made her madder and she stared anxiously down at her watch. Ten to midnight…maybe if she went back inside and searched properly. Perhaps Emily had just gone to the toilet or Ella in her semi-drunk state had just missed her. Maybe somebody knew where she was. If she couldn't find Emily inside…then she'd have to phone Alfie…oh God please let her be inside Eleanor prayed madly as she wheeled around to step back inside only to find a thick arm blocking her path.

"ID please," The bouncer said sternly fixing her with a firm glare.

"I've just came out!" Snarled Eleanor furiously, "My friend's inside! Let me in right now!"

"Unless you have ID then you're not getting past," The bouncer announced gravely in his deep baritones. Eleanor slapped his hand away feeling a large bout of anger swelled with panic and anxiety flood her. She squared herself firmly fixing him with the most dangerous glare she could muster. Another stupid idiot trying to get in her way! Another patronising Sophie, another individual with limited intelligence. For a moment it felt like she was arguing against some completely foreign creature staring at her through brown eyes.

"Listen here mate, are you blind or something? Or are you just so incredibly thick that you didn't just see me go in like an hour ago? My friend is in there and if you don't let me in right now, this second then I'm gonna-"

"Look. Either move aside or I phone the police. Do you get that eh Missus?" The bouncer smirked. Eleanor let out a growl of fury before turning around fighting the desire to punch him in the face despite him being almost a foot taller. Some people just asked to be punched…in fact most people for being so incredibly slow on the uptake and so incredibly stupid to not notice everything. The infuriating words of her counsellor drifted back to her as she stomped down the street. _"You're very gifted Ella so it's only natural you struggle to adjust with other members of society."_ Great. As if they couldn't alienate her anymore they just stuck the label gifted on her and that seemed to be her diagnosis.

Glaring she pulled out her mobile again and dialled Emily's number. It was now midnight and she was nowhere to be seen. When she received no answer she came very close to bursting into tears. How was she going to explain this to Alfie? What If something had happened? With trembling fingers she prepared to dial the older boys number trying to think of what to say when suddenly a high pitched call grabbed her attention. A pair of arms were slung carelessly around her shoulders.

"Ellie-Bellie," Cried the voice, "Where you been? Huh? I found you! Look…I f-found you!"

"Emily?" Eleanor said as her fear melted away along with her anger to be replaced with concern. Emily giggled collapsing against her with wide eyes stumbling in her heels. Eleanor didn't need to be an expert to notice her friend was obviously heavily intoxicated. She could feel her own body sober up miraculously quickly as she shifter her position and Emily slung an arm over her shoulder. Nothing could sober a person up faster than the sight of another drunk person.

"I loves you! So…so are having fun yeah? Tons of fun! You wanna know what I got? I did it this time Elmo! I did it all just like supposed too cause that's what we do right? We all have fun cause we're all human here!" Emily snorted slurring her words as they came out a fast stream of gibberish. Eleanor felt a slight edge of panic but at the same time overwhelming relief. Emily was alright…not abducted…safe now.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Shouted Eleanor furiously feeling suddenly resentful of her drunk best friend. Emily laughed slipping up on her heels as Ella steered them further down the street. They'd have to go home back to Emily's flat and pray Alfie wasn't in. It wasn't too far…about a twenty minute walk.

"All over! That's where I wanna go Ellie-bellie…all over…everywhere! You an me an Al! We're gonna go everywhere yeah? And we're gonna do everything…like sky diving! Jumping off planes! I always…wanted to jump off a plane!" Emily shrieked staggering along. Eleanor had never really thought about how heavy the average human female was until now, especially when a pair of fairy wings were digging into her ears. Emily was obviously obliterated but how she got so drunk in the space of an hour Eleanor didn't know.

"How much have you had?" Eleanor asked as they turned a corner.

"Not fair…e-every one else gets drunk so easily but nooo…I have to down eight shots! Eight shots Elmo and I'm still no drunk yet! Stupid body! Not fair! You only have to have one…only one and you're like…out of it! Not me though! Hah!" Eleanor gaped feeling slightly stunned. Eight shots…most people were out after the first four but eight? Perhaps Emily was simply so drunk she was making up stuff or she was extremely good at drinking. What if she passed out? Ella knew the recovery position and CPR but still…why? Why did Emily want to get drunk so badly? Not because of the dares…

"Emily, when you're sober I am going to murder you," Vowed Eleanor heaving a sigh as she almost tripped up. As if walking in heels wasn't bad enough but when you had to support your wasted friend at the same time it felt like a nightmare, "I hope you get the hangover from hell. No sympathy from me…you're an idiot. A complete and utter moron!" Emily hiccupped and giggled. Did slapping somebody sober work? Eleanor was seriously considering it as they turned another street. It was dark, cold and slightly eerie to be walking the streets alone. People kept on staring at her or probably Emily. Men wolf-whistled and cat-called and each one made her jump. Heaving Emily down another street she stopped at the gap between the closed Odeon Cinema and a stray Chinese take-away. Collapsing against the wall she gasped for breath feeling glad to be temporarily relieved of Emily's weight as her friend leant against the wall for support.

"S-Sorry…Elmo…s-sorry…" Gulped Emily as tears flooded down her face. Eleanor groaned, brilliant. Now Emily was about to cry herself senseless. "W-Wanted to be like you…like everyone else…not like me…s-stupid…" Emily hunched over as salty droplets streamed down her cheeks. Eleanor felt slightly shocked by the words wishing to erase them. Be like her? Why in the world would anyone want to be like her? Emily didn't even know about her high IQ but she was bound to know Eleanor was a bit odd. Why would Emily want to be anything other than herself? Emily was funny, interesting and quirky. Why would she want to change that?

"Stop being stupid," Eleanor said slightly stunned as she gave Emily's hand a gentle squeeze, "Why the hell would you want something so dumb? Why do you want to be just another sheep in the flock? You're special Emily…why change that? Why change who you are to suit other people?" Eleanor asked rhetorically. Emily choked a sob as she leant her head against Eleanor's shoulder. They remained still for a few moments until something interrupted the little scene. Eleanor felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise and her heart escalate as a number of boys walked their way.

"Is this the lezzers corner?" Snorted one of them. Eleanor froze shuffling Emily behind her as they came up. Their eyes were disorientated and unfocused and they wore baggy hoodies and reeked of cider and some other illegal substance. Eleanor felt a lump rise in her throat…three of them. Any words were abruptly lost in her throat as they surrounded her, "Lezzers eh? You look pretty cute…aww what's wrong with angel? Is she crying?" Leered the nearest one with the shaved head. It was like a really bad scene from a horror movie or one of those television crime documentaries that you watched but always thought it would never happen to you. Other people yeah, strangers you didn't know but not you. Even now she was thinking this wasn't real and it wasn't happening to her because things like this happened to other people. It wasn't until one reached out a hand to stroke her cheek that she snapped.

"Go to hell!" Eleanor shouted feeling rage swell as she slapped a finger away. They laughed, Eleanor could feel Emily shaking behind her struggling to move forwards as Eleanor prevented her. The last thing these thugs needed to see was somebody even more defenceless than she was. She felt like being sick and she knew it had nothing to do with alcohol.

"Aw. Looks like lezzy here has a problem with us touching her girlfriend," Cooed one of them reaching out again. Eleanor reached out first with her first panicked doing the only thing that came naturally to her when she got afraid. When she got scared she got angry and when she got angry she lashed out thoughtlessly. He stumbled backwards a few paces, his fellow friends laughing until her emerged with an ugly almost animalistic glare on his face/

"You stupid bitch!" Eleanor felt herself let out a sharp exhaled of breath as she flattened herself backwards her hearts beating a swift pounding rhythm like the music from the nightclub. Closing her eyes she braced herself for an impact.

"You know I really wouldn't do that if I were you." Eleanor blinked. She must be hallucinating because she could have swore she just heard an American accent. She felt something recoil in the pit of her stomach and chills climbed down her spine. Opening her eyes she looked over the heads of hooded junkies to see a tall man looming at the head of the alley. His long coat looked like it had been salvaged from a vintage range of world war jackets. He was quite attractive and he was smiling carelessly as the drunks face him bemused. There was something off though…just looking at him made her shudder and instinctively want to look away. She felt Emily stir behind her.

"Take some friendly advice. Scram," The man said self-assuredly as he march past them. The gang looked doubtfully at one another before shrugging and scampering away to some other course. Eleanor felt slightly relieved and moved aside. Emily was slouched against the wall mumbling to herself, Ella felt slightly unnerved by the man's presence…there was just something off putting about him, "Little past your bedtime don't you think?" He said offering up a grin.

"S'not right," Emily groaned feebly as she slung an arm around Eleanor neck for support, "Not right…Ella…I'm sorry." Eleanor nodded although she eyed the man cautiously.

"Hi, I'm Captain Jack Harkness," He introduced confidently. Eleanor felt slightly puzzled…she'd heard that name before somewhere. She searched mind before mentally making the connection - Torchwood. He was in Torchwood. She could remember seeing his name somewhere on the archives a few years ago, Since when did Torchwood start stalking her? Was she under constant surveillance now? She frowned pushing past him. Couldn't they find something more interesting to do with their time?

"Eleanor Marks," Eleanor said shortly still feeling slightly shaken up from the near-attack. It didn't help that Emily was shaking like a leaf and muttering apologies along with choruses of 'not right.' What was even worse was that the man - Jack or whatever his face was - had decided to follow them.

"You know most people would say Thank you," Jack continued ignoring the obvious brush off, "But then I guess your not most people right?" Eleanor bit back a furious retort. Emily wasn't walking too well and she was still crying. She paused for a second and the younger girl almost crashed to the ground but was thankfully caught at the last minute by Jack. "Wow there missy. How much has she had?" Eleanor shrugged but felt wary as he picked Emily up as if she were a rag doll. Eleanor stared at her friend who seemed to have finally passed out going limp.

"Since when did Torchwood decide to turn into my personal stalkers," Eleanor hissed quietly as she walked down the street. The trio earned themselves a few strange looks which was unsurprising considering a fairy was being carried by somebody that looked like a reject from a Word War Two movie set. Jack laughed unperturbed by her knowledge.

"So you know huh?"

"I've been hacking into your files since I was thirteen. Duh. I'm not thick," Eleanor snapped not bothering with formalities.

"No. You most certainly are not…let me guess. You don't trust me cause I seem a little weird to you…a little wrong right?" Jack guessed with a grin. Eleanor nodded feeling taken aback by the intuition. Was he an alien? Impossible because Torchwood were sort of set up against aliens and it was hardly likely they'd recruit one.

"How'd you-"

"You remind me of a friend," Jack said enigmatically, "Lets just say the two of you have a lot in common. So how's going normal working out for ya?"

"Fine until you sent your stupid agents in to spy on me. I'm not a bomb so just back off," Eleanor growled feeling irritable at the mention. He was patronising her just like everyone else. He'd rather she sat in some laboratory all day as the governments prize pet or started developing some fantastic cure for worldly diseases.

"Can't a guy as a question anymore?" Jack said in mock defence, "And for the record we know you're not a bomb and we're just trying to look out for you. I wasn't stalking you I was just taking a walk and happened to walk into you. So what happened to the hair and why am I carrying an underage drunk fairy?" Eleanor smiled slightly shaking her head. "Ah! She smiles at last!" Eleanor sighed as she spotted a few benches opposite a vendor machine.

"Set her down there and I'll go get her some water," Eleanor said wearily as she dashed across the road slipping out a coin for the machine. Gazing up at the horizon she felt slightly comforted to discover the high-rise flats were within sight now. A few more minutes and they'd be safe at Emily's flat although how she was going to explain this to Alfie she had no idea. What if he blamed her? He didn't seem like the angry type but he was pretty protective of Emily. She didn't want him angry at her…she grabbed the bottle of water feeling slightly nervous as she crossed the road back up to the bench which Emily was slumped on.

"Em? Emily? Get up and drink this," Eleanor said attempting to rouse her friend. Emily sat up disorientated and grabbed the bottle as she slugged down the liquid. Ella felt a wave of relief - at least she hadn't refused it. Hopefully she was the type that sobered up quickly. She turned to Captain Jack Harkness and rolled her eyes, "I dyed my hair and the underage drunk fairy is called Emily and she's had eight shots of tequila."

"Eight shots huh? Kinda thought she'd be unconscious or vomiting by now," Jack said curiously. Emily seemed to finally realise his presence and quickly slinked up the opposite side of the bench away from him as though he carried something contagious. She glared drinking the water as though she hadn't drank for days.

"Yeah well it's not that I'm not grateful but I should probably get her home," Eleanor said excusing herself as Emily stood up swaying only minimally," Bye." She called over her shoulder before turning away and paying the Captain of Torchwood three no more attention. Neither her nor Emily spoke for some length of time until they finally approached the flats. Eleanor kept stealing glances over her shoulder as if to check she was not still being followed. What if he'd slipped some sort of recording device on her or drugged Emily's drink with something? At least Emily spoke before they entered the flats.

"Who was he?"

"I dunno," Lied Eleanor, " Some random off the streets."

"He seemed…off," Emily said uncertainly.

"I know what you mean," Eleanor said sardonically.

"Ella…about tonight…I'm really sorry. I didn't mean…I should have been able to help you with those guys. I should have done something…I let you down. I'm sorry Ella…" Emily said guiltily. Eleanor shook her head punching her on the arm causing her to cringe.

"That's for being an idiot and will you stop apologising!" Eleanor demanded, "I left you alone at the bar to dance with some whacked up freak. You had me terrified…and you can be such a dumbo. Crying and moaning on about changing yourself. You're fine the way you are so stop whinging!" Eleanor ordered sternly. Emily laughed slightly before looking suddenly doubtful again.

"Ella…I did something tonight…something that I can't take back," Emily said softly her voice full of fear. Eleanor froze feeling a fleeting sensation of crashing into a brick wall. Emily's head was hung and her brown eyes stared up at Eleanor nervously before she slid down the short sleeve of her costume. Eleanor's mouth hung agape at the sight on her friends shoulder.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"No…Ella I got a tattoo!"

* * *

**Amazingly I've finally got most of the plot done for this fic. I'm splitting it into two parts and I am considering doing a prequel about Rose and 10.5 Doctor. Still a long way to go with this one yet though. In the next chapter we see Alfie's less than happy reaction to Emily's tattoo plus Eleanor's families reaction to her new hair colour. It's the easter holidays though so mostly the next few chapters are humourous enough but there's a good plot point at chapter 15 and also Alfies birthday coming up. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, especially weeping angel even if I have to read yours twice to understand it! Insanity appeals to me though. Also I've decided to do song lyrics that go with each chapter since I do listen to a lot of music when mulling over my stories. The song with the next chapter is called Sanctuary and it's from Kingdom of Hearts.**

**Not budging until I get 40 though! **

**Daydreamer!x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Journeys Anew**

_Chapter 11_

**Hello Tomorrow**

* * *

"Eh? Can I help you?"

Emily had been sullenly mulling over her cup of tea when suddenly a strong welsh accent interrupted her hangover blues. Abruptly she froze unable to recall ever hearing the voice before but slowly turning around to face it. When she caught eyes with the figure her jaw slacked and her eyebrows shot up into the recesses of her hairline. A very pretty tall brunette wearing only what looked like a discarded black shirt was eyeing from across the breakfast table with disdain as though Emily was something that had just washed up into the flat unwelcome and unwanted. Piecing the clues from the familiar black shirt to the ruffled hair Emily grasped at the answer when suddenly the solution appeared behind the leggy brunette raking his hands through his hair despairingly.

Emily's eyes narrowed furiously.

"Ah! Um…Maggie…this is my sister Emily," Alfie introduced uneasily with a very forced smile that looked more like he had toothache, "Maggie…this is Emily." Emily glowered. She'd been sitting her all morning terrified with nerves about confessing the secret tattooed on to her upper arm with a splitting sore head while her brother had been…urgh! She didn't even want to think about it! Their rooms were next door to each others for heavens sake. She cringed feeling sick for reasons that she was sure had nothing to do with intoxication. Maggie smiled carelessly at Emily as the light dawned on her face, fluttering her eyelashes she cooed as though Emily was a six year old child.

"Aw! She's so cute…be a babe and put the kettle on love," Maggie said with a grin. If looks could kill Maggie would have been incinerated while Alfie would already be burning in the far realms of Hades. As it was Alfie already looked as though meeting his maker would be a kind fate compared to what he knew was going to happen to him once Emily recovered from her shock. A babe? What was she? Five? Put the kettle on? It was her bloody flat not that whore her brother had picked up who was probably only three years older than Emily herself. Brown eyes flashed dangerously as they gripped the mug of tea tightly while Alfie stood in front of Maggie almost fearfully.

"Maggie…maybe we should um…go back to bed?" Alfie suggested hopeful for a quick retreat. Unfortunately things progressed from bad to worse as Emily's bedroom door swung open to reveal a very dishevelled Eleanor whose newly dyed purple hair was curling out at odd angles while her make-up from the previous night was blotching in her eyes which she rubbed causing mascara to appear on the backs of her hands. When she blinked she gazed startled from Alfie, to Emily, to Maggie before her blue eyes widened in comprehension while Alfie let out a low whine like a kicked dog, "And this…this is Eleanor."

"Wash your face love, come on Al," Maggie said brightly tugging the dumbfounded Alfie by the arm. Emily and Eleanor watched as Alfie disappeared. A long stony silence was created in his parting while Eleanor rolled her eyes crossing her arms over her chest before checking her reflection in the microwave. Emily was torn - she didn't know who she wanted to incinerate first - her idiot of a brother or his latest bimbo? Turning away she went over towards the cupboards taking out another mug almost chipping it on the counter with the force she banged it down. All night; tossing and turning, terrified and tormented about if she bled at the tattoo parlour. How could she have been so stupid!

"Does he…do that much? I mean bring back girls?" Eleanor asked unusually shyly.

"No…well at least not while I'm here," Emily admitted adding a teabag to the mix, "He's a player Ella, It's all happy and fun when he screws up but as soon as I put a foot out of line I'm up for treason! It's all fine for Al but not for me, never for me and I'm sick of being the bad one!" Emily snapped bitterly as her shoulder throbbed painfully. If Alfie had got the tattoo he would have laughed and wondered why Emily was worried but Emily doing some outrageous, something fun was suddenly against the law. No; Emily was to stay at home and read books…it wasn't fair! There was so much she wanted to do but couldn't because everyone expected her to be the good one.

"Calm It Em, You're acting like Stacy Rogers," Eleanor reprimanded crossing her arms and glowering looking for a striking minute like an odd distorted version of her Gran, "Just cause your brothers a moron. I'll trade, you ever seen Sophie and my Dad? It's like gross!" Emily sighed adding the milk before presenting it to Eleanor.

"I know, sorry but I rant sometimes," Emily apologised taking a sip of tea. Truthfully she was getting more and more agitated by the minute at the whole tattoo thing. Then there was that man snooping about last night - something about him gave her the shivers. There was an air about him she couldn't place but just looking at him made her want to turn away as if he was a big blotch of ink on a fresh page, she wanted to turn the page and erase him from sight. A wrongness she could rewrite, a sort of stillness, a lack of continuity, something deeply, badly unnatural.

"Yeah think?" Eleanor smirked, "Face it super girl, you're just milking it. I bet you're glad Playgirl turned up so you don't have to fess."

"Says the girl with mascara running down her face," Emily retorted, "Fine! I admit that I might possibly be a teeny, tiny, little bit nervous." An understatement but Eleanor looked satisfied and opened her mouth probably to fire back at her friend however at that moment a high pitched giggle echoed through the flat. Emily could feel her cheeks burn as she cringed internally wanting at that moment to be anywhere but in the flat - asleep was one thing but this was a million times worse. Eleanor looked queasy as her eyes flickered towards Alfies bedroom door.

"Do you want to go out for brunch?" Emily asked abruptly.

"What about the tattoo?" Eleanor asked but her expression swiftly changed as another giggle penetrated their hearing. Exchanging a mutual nod of understanding Emily set down her mug.

"Ten minutes?"

"Give me five."

* * *

Eleanor gazed out across the harbour spread before her. The sea churned a dull green shade of grey to match the thick clouded sky above while large waves lapped against the concrete walls in burst of pale foam and spray. A few small red fishing boats bobbed unsteadily on the horizon and there was the persistent cawing of gulls echoing as they glided in smooth circles ringing around their heads. Taking a sip of thick creamy hot chocolate Ella tucked some of her new purple hair out of her eyes feeling Goosebumps prickle on her skin while the back of her neck burned as though being fiercely glared at from afar.

"If you could be any animal, what would you be?" Floated a voice from behind her. Eleanor shrugged as Emily approached her from behind carrying an identical cup full of hot chocolate from Starbucks. After their early morning getaway with a limited supply of money brunch at Starbucks had been the most any of them could afford and now that the wrappers from their sausage rolls had been tossed carelessly in the bin all that remained was the hot liquid.

"I dunno do I? It's not exactly the first thing I ask myself ever morning. Oh today I'd like to be a duck! Or a pigeon or maybe even a bloody seagull. Caw. Caw." Eleanor impersonated, flapping her arms unwittingly spraying her hot chocolate nearly throwing it in Emily's face. The younger girl laughed dodging the flying liquid neatly as she side stepped it before straightening up with an amused grin still on her face.

"No, seriously. What would you be?" Emily repeated.

"Like I said, I dunno," Eleanor answered thoughtfully as she leant back against the metal railings before perching herself precariously on the bars able to feel small licks of sea salt splash her exposed neck while in the distance she could see the tall inner city buildings and the shining memorial beaconing a shimmering teal colour like a glowing crystal marking the sight of the old Roald Dahl Plass which had been blown up by terrorists the year Ella was born. "Maybe something like a…say a horse or maybe something like a Labrador. Or one of those rare endangered species like a tiger or a polar bear. Yeah, I'd like to be a polar bear."

"O-kay," Emily said sounding bewildered.

"Well what would you want Supergirl?" Eleanor retorted swinging backwards perilously as she threw her empty hot chocolate mug into the sea where it was quickly swallowed by the blossoming waves. Emily tilted her heads towards the birds flying in circles around the sea diving every now and then when they spotted suitable fish.

"A bird of some sort," Emily said pensively, "Like a swan or an eagle. It must be great to just spread your wings and flap away whenever you feel like it, it must be wonderful to fly. What do you think?" She asked turning to Eleanor for her opinion. Eleanor considered her friend, the way her dark hair fluttered in the breeze or how her brown eyes twinkled. A bird of some sort would probably suit Emily - ambiguous, quiet yet so full of life and dreams. As though she wasn't quite attached to this world like everyone else was - as though she was just like Ella.

"Yeah…but not a swan. How about a phoenix or something?" Eleanor suggested with a smile.

"That's going a bit mythical…but yeah…well maybe minus the spontaneous combustion," Emily joked before frowning at Eleanor who was leaning back with nothing to support her from free falling into the sea, "Ella, stop it. You're gonna fall if you don't." Cautioned Emily. Eleanor rolled her eyes but secretly felt a bit pleased by the warning as she jumped off the rails on to the ground once more.

"You're such a goody two shoes," Eleanor teased linking arms with Emily. Emily smacked her playfully on the arm.

"I am not! Forgive me if I wanted to spare myself the icy plunge trying to save you from drowning," Emily protested as she dealt out another slap to the arm. Eleanor laughed as the two of them cross the road heading towards the memorial which was the quickest short cut to the shops. Last night had made her feel suddenly rebellious. Whatever Captain Jack had said about it being coincidental she knew it was never just a coincident; the thought of being watched scared her. It felt like they were slipping more bars around her restraining her just like it had felt last year at that school. All these people deciding and writing her life for her, recommending what research projects she should consider, what she could do. NASA, MENSA, UNIT, Cancer Research, the UN, the EU - so many people demanding her attention. They couldn't leave her alone treating her like a machine.

"You know what? When we're older we should like rent a campervan or something! Tour America or European! What d'you think?" Eleanor said brightly. Emily's expression suddenly lost its light and Eleanor felt like she'd went and rammed her foot in something very fragile like glass as those brown eyes turned away.

"Yeah…sure…" Emily said quietly before turning her eyes towards the memorial podium as she dropped hands with Eleanor and dashed up towards the slim elegant monument. Eleanor followed suit and approached it behind her staring at the list of names in thin golden writing. The first official memorial dedicated to those who had perished from alien attack raised on the ground of the old Plass. Names listed from all the attacks from the metal men to the flying pepper pots. Every single civilian listed, all in all about three hundred people. It seemed to go in order of age with the youngest being nearer the top making the teenagers about height level. Nathan, Justin, Claire, Rose, and so many other died. Emily seemed to stare for an eternity with a strange expression on her face as she stared at one of the names. Rose Tyler. Apparently some girl who was only twenty or something - it was tragic and frightening. The fact that anything seemed to crash into their world unannounced.

"You okay Em?"

"I'm fine," Emily sighed tracing the name before averting her gaze to the other name listed below - Noel S Cupnus only eighteen. She turned back to Eleanor looking almost sad as she spoke, "Do you think everything out there wants to kill us?"

"Probably," Eleanor said doubtfully eyeing up the list of names that progressed steadily and steadily younger with the worst case being six month old baby Ashley. "Maybe not though. It's hard to judge isn't it?"

"I was speaking to a old lady yesterday in the hairdressers. She reckons anything alien should be killed, anything that isn't human," Emily said turning her back on the memorial as she walked through the reborn Plass towards the shopping district with Eleanor at her heels. There was a bite unrecognisable in Emily's voice that Ella had never heard before but she shoved such thoughts aside.

"That might be a bit extreme," Eleanor murmured - she was far from normal herself. They always said her intelligence out limited anyone else's, that it came from beyond this world. She had never ruled out the possibility of alien intervention taking into account Torchwood's particular interest in her life. It didn't matter though where her intellect had came from only what she could do. The way they all feared her because she could do things they couldn't understand.

"Yeah, just a bit," Emily said lightly as they arrived at the traffic lights near the road. The crowds were heaving through the streets at the midmorning rush and world turned into a mirage of multicoloured jackets and hair as people shoved by them. For a split second Eleanor caught a thin glimpse of familiar brown and whirled around catching a quick glance of a tall lean figure next to the metro Tesco on the opposite side of the street. Tugging her friend's arm she gestured across the road although she swiftly regretted it as a familiar expression of dread trampled upon her friends face.

"What's he doing here?" Emily demanded a mixture of exasperation and weariness.

"Shopping perhaps?" Eleanor suggested meekly since it sounded better than the explanation of 'keeping an eye on me.' Anger rippled through her like a furious animal biting from within a tightened cage. Now she couldn't even enjoy a day of shopping without being stalked by Torchwood! She eyed his brown weather-beaten jacket with contempt and wrinkled her nose in resentment. "Doesn't he ever change his stupid clothes! He must stink!"

"He likes the jacket," Emily blurted out before quickly changing her tone, "I mean…he must like it? Look can we just get out of here. It's bad enough in school." Eleanor nodded avidly dragging her friend into the nearest Debenhams super store away from those knowing brown eyes that for a slip second collided with her own before they were lost amongst the flood of humans. Once inside the sanctuary of the humongous department store Eleanor released a breath she had no idea she'd been holding in as she inhaled the fragrances of sweet smelling perfumes.

If they wanted to follow her she was going to make it as difficult as possible.

* * *

"I thought you said you had no money left!"

"I lied a little," Eleanor shrugged noncommittally as they crossed the busy street towards HMV. Emily shuffled through the crowds feeling disorientated and adrift amongst so many people. She felt as though millions of unfriendly eyes were watching her; was it because of last night? If they had her blood then she had just signed her life and the life of her brother over to a Torchwood that would show them no mercy of leeway. _"Two eyes are seeking but only one shall find, you must make sure they are the right ones." _A cryptic warning that Emily was starting to decipher. Torchwood and something unknown wanted her and her brother.

The only certain thing was that it must not be Torchwood.

"When I was drunk there was somebody carrying me," Emily called as they barged their way into the neon lit super shop, "Who was it?" That man - he had felt so wrong that he could not possibly be human. If he was alien then what if he wanted something from them, what if by being here they had now endangered Eleanor's life? That every moment in her presence was slowly killing her - they needed a way home. A way back into a world that didn't shun them, a way back to their family. However the thought of leaving Eleanor was starting to effect her and as much as she hated to admit it she was getting attached to seeing her fathers face - as if some small part of him was still alive and preserved in this world.

"A friend of the family…well more like an acquaintance. I can't stand him!" Eleanor hollered over the heavy metal music pouring out of the speakers. Racks and shelves were stacked with an abundance of CD'S, DVD'S and various games. Eleanor eyed the place like an alcoholic might eye a bar during Happy Hour and blue irises were drawn like magnets to the New Releases display. Emily grinned watching as Ella ran over and began to sort through the shelves raiding them for her favourites. There was something funny and warming about her friends passion for music. Turning her eyes away she felt a jolt flow through her like a static shock. A creeping feeling of uneasiness clenching her gut in an iron fist squeezing tighter. It wasn't right, something wasn't supposed to be here and it was right over there.

"Ella…Ella…"

"Not now, They've got Aku Ookami's new album out!" Eleanor protested viciously as Emily tried to part her from the precious new Japanese album. However Eleanor's face abruptly paled and the album almost slipped through her fingers before she flung it back on the shelf as if it had scalded her flesh. In unison both of them gazed towards the automatic doors which was shadowed by a tall man with a long blue jacket on. Admittedly he was handsome with dark hair and a strong physique but his looks were disenchanted by the uncanny aura he radiated.

"Come on," Emily hissed grabbing her friends arm. She couldn't explain it but there was a furious desire to run away from him, to turn and get as faraway as possible because he was _wrong_. Dragging her through the shelves and down the escalator she searched for a way out desperately until she located a room set aside from the rest of the display of the latest game consoles. Opening the door she gently shoved Eleanor in before shutting the door finding herself in a room with vivid lilac painted walls and a navy blue lino floor with multicoloured butterfly chairs surrounding a shiny sleek black console and flat screen television.

"I ain't having this!" Eleanor thundered her face red with rage, "Why the hell are they stalking us! When I get a hold of them I'm going to kill them!" Emily felt guilt gnaw at her as she flipped out the sonic device from her black handbag and clicked it surreptitiously at the door and again at the security camera. Nobody was coming in and nobody was able to see them.

"Calm down, there's no point getting angry," Emily snapped collapsing into a yellow butterfly chair. Her shoulder was throbbing painfully again as a constant reminder of her foolishness. Locked in the testing room of HMV with heavy rock music crashing above them and Torchwood scouring the store for them. She was going to need to tell Alfie as soon as possible. Unless they already had him and were waiting for her? Panic curled through her stomach making her feel suddenly sick as she took out her mobile phone and began to type in a frenzy while Eleanor let off steam pacing the room eyeing the console and the shiny luminous pink microphone.

"They've got sing-star XI," Eleanor exclaimed picking up the game, "That only came out last Thursday."

"Fun," Emily muttered dryly as she sent the text praying for a quick reply. It was all her fault, she'd gone and ruined everything with a stupid drunken mistake. Frustration swelled inside her along with guilt forging a dam breaking from the pressure. Then; interrupting her gloom there came a loud cheerful melody blasting through the room causing her to yelp in surprise bolting upright as the television screen glowed with a game menu.

"This game is fantastic," Eleanor explained ecstatically, "It actually does it according to the capacity of your voice training you up each level. I love it…I…um…never mind." She finished lamely her face flushing with unexpected nervousness and shyness as she introverted into herself. "Um…forget it yeah? Sorry, not the right time"

"No…not really," Emily admitted before guilt did twinge and a reluctant smile appeared on her face, "Go on. We might as well distract ourselves." Eleanor grinned happily as she clicked enthusiastically on to the screen menu and on to her selection of song.

"All the old retro stuff, they say it's got over ten thousand choices," Eleanor announced proudly, "I love some of the stuff from the early 2000's. The Killers? Um…Kelly Clarkson will do." Watching her so nervous and yet so alive with obvious love was a new experience for Emily. It reminded her of Alfie when he was confronted with a brand new advanced computer model. Something that made a person feel so strongly about something, so wrapped up in it that it was a part of them. A reflection of their soul in it's truest form and Eleanor seemed to transform when she raised the microphone to her lips.

"_Grew up in a small town_

_When the rain would down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming what could be_

_If I'd end up happy_

_I would pray…"_

Emily was engrossed in astonishment and admiration. Eleanor's eyes were half open and the light shone off her purple hair illuminating it's vibrancy and emphasising the ivory of her skin. The voice was the shocking though; the emotion and energy poured into each note, each word carefully spun to captivate as her voice rose and fell like waves in perfect synchrony. There was something beautiful and amazing about how this could come from Eleanor. It was like an opera singer turning to punk rock, it was completely unexpected.

"_So I'd pray_

_I could breakaway _

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly."_

The chorus drowned out the head banging music from above. Emily felt her worries drowned out by the power present in that voice and the expression upon Eleanor's face as she performed like a professional begging to sway slightly in time to the rhythm. By the time she had finished Emily sat gawping until her brain caught up with her body and she clapped jumping off the seat and hugging a surprised Eleanor who looked slightly dumbstruck.

"That was amazing! Why didn't you tell me you could sing Ella? It's not fair! I can't even hum in tune!" Emily ranted beaming vividly.

"Uh…I dunno, It's not really something people are interested in," Eleanor mumbled looking faintly pleased with herself.

"You're kidding me! That was brilliant!" Cheered Emily although the euphoric moment was thoroughly ruined as a knock from the door quickly shoved the atmosphere from one of elation to devastation as Emily felt her hearts pound against her ribcage half expecting them to be kicked in at any minute. However her fears were misplaced when a female voice called through the door.

"Hi? Isn't this the sampler room?" There was a faint American accent and breathing a sigh of relief Emily subtly pointed the sonic screwdriver at the door. There was a low humming noise and a click that went unnoticed by Eleanor who staggered into a chair obviously liberated by the news that it was an ordinary stranger as opposed to the Torchwood heavy agents coming to arrest them. The door swung open to reveal a youth only a few years older than them. A pretty girl whose long ebony hair was bound in a braid running down her back while at her throat there was a silver chain like necklace similar to Emily's own. She looked politely bewildered at them both.

"I can go if you'd like?"

"No!" Eleanor and Emily jumped in waveringly.

"Thanks, we were just leaving," Eleanor said determinedly seizing Emily and dragging her from the room leaving behind the older girl who shrugged.

Her job had been done anyway_._

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GOT A TATTOO?"

"Keep it down will you!" Emily snarled. Alfie raked his hands through his hair feeling as though he had been rammed roughly into a brick wall watching as his sister - his sixteen year old sister - covered up her tattoo. A Celtic rose surrounded by some sort of Asian kanji which was now hidden under her purple cardigan. He should have known this morning was not a good omen but the most he'd been expecting was Emily yelling at him and he could cope with that - he'd hoped to appease her with the reason he'd been seeing Maggie but now all his plans had been blown out the window by the whirlwind that was his little sister.

"It was an accident alright? I'm sorry! Sorry that the one time I slip up I get turned into the villain! Like you've never screwed up before Alfie! I was drunk okay? I'm not proud but don't you dare point the finger and judge me!" Emily roared her face red with fury as tears slid down her cheeks, even her foot stomped restlessly on the floor. Alfie felt two strong forces collide inside him - one a raging storm of anger and the other a whirling pool of guilt. He understood, he emphasised but now she'd landed them up in their necks with trouble.

"That's not the point Em! You know what happens if they get us! I'm just disappointed, I thought you were better than this! This isn't a holiday Em! Mum isn't here to protect us, we're on our own and you can't do things like this!" Alfie shouted towering above her using his height to plant the growth of intimidation. Emily back away her brown eyes shimmering with fresh tears.

"I know!" Screamed Emily, "I get it Al! I'm a thick little immature selfish girl! I messed up, I'm sorry! I'm…" Her voice trailed off as it wavered with heavy sobs that shook her body. Ashamedly there was a small portion of his being enjoying her suffering as it appeased his temper however the greater majority rules and he hugged her close to him kissing her forehead. She was right, he had no place to judge when he had done worse at her age…but still in these circumstances with everything hanging in the balance everything was different. Perhaps he had set the wrong example - treating it like a vacation, encouraging her to make friends knowing that it wouldn't last. He should have been putting more energy into concentrating on the rift which was operated primarily by Torchwood at their base.

"I'm sorry…I'm just scared…Em…forgive you're prick of a brother? We can't afford to fight…not when it's just the two of us. Me and you versus the world eh? Don't worry; I'll look after it. Just leave it with me," Alfie promised. There was no choice; tonight he would have to go to the tattoo parlour and erase the memory of Emily ever being there. All footage showing her entering the building, all proof of her ever stepping into the building would have to go. If there was any blood it would have to be destroyed so nobody could analyse it. Damn Torchwood; he was starting to contemplate shutting them down entirely but knew he might possibly bite off more than he could chew.

"T-Thank you," Emily sniffled, "I keep screwing this up for us…I just want to go home. Everything I do is wrong…I can't stand it. That man made me want to vomit today…just the way he felt and then seeing him again. What if we're shoving Ella in danger?" Alfie rather doubted Eleanor would be endanger from anyone least of all Torchwood who seemed to guard her like overly pompous guard dogs.

"Nah. They want to protect their interests and investments. Probably think we're going to contaminate her or something," Alfie chuckled, "Did I tell you why I was with Maggie?"

"Do I want to know?" Emily muttered sarcastically with some of her old spark.

"Hey! There was a reason," Alfie protested indigently, "Maggie was a travel agent…and after a few drinks we came to an arrangement…"

"Al!"

"Not like that! Bloody hell Emily, what have you told Ella? The last thing I want is her running around thinking I'm Casanova!" That had been one of the most embarrassing points of his life so far. As if Emily wasn't bad enough he'd wanted to erase Maggie on the spot as soon as Eleanor entered the room. He wasn't quite sure why but her seeing him with other women made him feel almost guilty. Actually it was a bit worrying, he felt like he was on the onslaught of a terminal illness.

"I just told her the truth," Emily murmured innocently.

"Thanks little sister," Alfie grumbled, "Real smooth. Anyway like I was saying Maggie does travel and I figured since it's the Easter Holidays and you have nothing better to do…"

"You didn't?" Emily said incuriously looking up at her brother with shining hope in her eyes. Alfie grinned manically pulling the flight tickets from his pocket.

"I did! Three tickets to Athens departing in five days!"

"Oh my God Alfie!" Shrieked Emily jumping up and down dementedly as she hugged her brother, "Who's the third ticket for?"

"The third ticket my little genius is for Ella as a thank you for putting up with us and looking after you. I trust you can persuade her parents to part with her for one week?"

"Alfie! I love you!"

"Yeah, amazing what tickets to Greece can do."

* * *

**I know it's been ages since I updated this one but my love of Doctor Who and Torchwood has been reignited and so I am more determined to continue. I've started a Torchwood fiction called The Secret of Immortality that you might want to read since one of the characters will be appearing in this fiction and you might catch something interesting in it. The fiction is set before this one but the reprocussions are concerning Alfie and Emily. I'd appreciate some reviews for it so check it out! **

**Coming up for this fiction the next chapter is more Doctor - Torchwood central. After that it heats up back at school with a school trip which spells fatality for Eleanor if Emily cannot save her first. Somebody's gonna end up hurt and somebodies gonna find out that more than two aliens roam the school...**

R&R

Daydreamer!x

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Journeys Anew**

_Chapter 12_

**Cultural Differences**

* * *

"You know you mumble in your sleep."

"I do not!" Protested Emily as she stepped bare foot out into the retreat's outdoor area. Breathing in deep gulps of the tropical air she smiled feeling a faint warmth breath through her hair and skin while the blazing sun glowed on to her skin creating a shimmering mirage of colours as it reflected off the crystal blue swimming pool and the glasses surrounding the bar. Stretching out her arms she felt liberated as she sat down dipping her toes into the water creating ripples on the surface.

"You do so," Eleanor smirked taking a sip from her fresh orange juice - so fresh in fact that she'd had to wait ten minutes while the bar tender squeezed it from the oranges collected from the tree's surrounding the retreat, "I could hear you. Got it on my phone." Emily glared defiantly but the creases of unhappiness didn't last long - it was impossible to feel anything other than bliss in such tranquillity. At hardly eight in the morning they were the earliest of the lounge lizards to arrive and Eleanor was already laying back in her deck chair in loose green dress soaking up the sun under layers of sun cream.

"Is Al up yet?" Emily asked listening to the faint chirping of birds while watching in fascination as several small emerald reptiles climbed the yellowing rustic walls dashing along the sandy ground. The flight has landed yesterday afternoon at five o'clock but after four hours of solid flying each of them had been a little worse for wear however it didn't stop them from jumping up and down like demented five years olds as they ran loose around the hotel searching for their rooms and crying in awe at the slightest thing.

"Nope, he didn't get in until late though," Eleanor said rolling up her newspaper and popping it to one side next to her sun cream and juice, "I was thinking, they have a water world advertised, we could go there today. Might be fun!" Emily nodded in rapt agreement. One entire week and she intended to make the most of it, each meal would be eaten out in style, each event would be something fascinating and wonderful - not the old "lets go look at four hundred year old rocks" but something cool like theme parks, water worlds, theatres, tours.

"Yup! If Al ever gets his fat behind out of bed then I'm all for it! They're was a market on yesterday, we could go have a look down there. Might be fun," Emily grinned skimming the surface of the pool playfully until suddenly she felt a warmth radiate from behind her and a voice whisper teasingly in her ear.

"Fat arse? I beg your pardon?"

The next moment she was hurled forwards as she crashed under the water inhaling sharp gulps of chlorine as her baggy shorts and tee-shirt weighed her down. Gasping as she broke the surface she heard great whoops of laughter echoing from the shore where Alfie stood grinning like the Cheshire cat pulling his tongue out at his little sister. Emily glared daggers as she swam for the shore where Al leaned over smugly - or at least smugly until his sister reached up and pulled him in causing him to squawk indigently as he flapped like a confused duck towards the surface.

"Oi! What was that for!" He cried incredulously as Eleanor dissolved into a puddle of hysterical giggles. Emily climbed clumsily out of the pool to enjoy a full picture of the spectacle that was Alfie treading water like a seal begging for fish waving his arms enthusiastically as his head bobbed on the surface. As their laughter floated infectious throughout the holiday suite mirrored by the beams of warm yellow sunlight warming their skin and deep blue sky above their heads with the scent of citrus fruits and wine tangled in with their laughter.

And that was the moment Emily felt completely at home for the first time in three years.

* * *

"To Greece? What would they want to go to Greece for?"

"Holiday maybe doc?" Jack suggested playfully. The Doctor raked a hand through his already messy hair as he spun on the spiny chair in the Torchwood base. He'd never seen the previous Torchwood hub before it's demise but he was admittedly impressed by the new one and it's technology. Mickey had his own little den full of high tech computers and laptops along with piles of empty pizza boxes and photographs pinned to the screen proudly displaying his wife and baby. Mickey Smith a father - now that made him feel old. He could remember when Mickey Smith probably couldn't have managed boo to a dog with no nose.

"Well yeah I suppose…" The Doctor sighed, "And I don't think they mean her any harm but…but still what are they Jack? I mean I've thought of everything and I mean everything, even Ursins from Limpet and that's saying something!" And still he was worried encase he had got it badly wrong and they did mean her harm. Even though he had only been her around her for a few weeks he could still feel something, like a small heartbeat in his mind thrumming alone in the emptiness. The closest he would ever get to another living Timelord, Donna's daughter - he owed her some sort of responsibility.

"About that," Jack continued brightly, "Mickey found some interesting camera footage earlier from six days ago. Seems Emily has a bit of a thing for tattoo's." The Doctor looked up bemused for several seconds.

"Tattoo's?" He repeated dumbfounded before the recognition dawned and he sprang to his feet elatedly, "Tattoo's! Well that rules out Ursin's since it would go completely against their founding laws! Perfect though, lots of traces of blood and bacteria…well depending on how often they clean anyway!" Which the Doctor was starting to hope was not often. If he could get a trace of blood to cross examine that would speed up things much quicker; he could have them identified in no time.

"Yeah, and guess who popped by yesterday only the camera's mysteriously go blank as he passes Kings Street round the corner," Jack said grinning broadly.

Come on Jack!" The Doctor cried sprinting across the white marble flooring of the Torchwood up and up a bending spiral staircase almost colliding head on with another girl coming down the steps. "Sorry Ivory!" He shouted back at the woman who blinked before shrugging taking another bite out of her strawberry ice cream.

Finally after weeks of speculating the Doctor had a lead.

* * *

"El Disco Athena, rumoured to be one of _the _best nightclubs in Athens according to…well this brochure actually but the cocktail menu looks good and it does sit in meals before ten!" Alfie said waving the brochure excitedly in front of his companions faces. Eleanor grabbed it off him smartly before browsing the article on the acclaimed night club as she narrowly avoided bashing into a weather beaten old lady carrying some sort of fish species. Smiling she nodded passing it to Emily to receive her critique.

A part of her still couldn't believe it. She, Eleanor Christie Marks was in Athens Greece! She spun out her arms feeling a bubble of pure and utter bliss rise inside her as she stretched out to embrace the fiery sun. The cobbled streets, the sandy lanes and yellowing rustic houses while the locals shouted in various tongues was incredible; miles away from wet drippy Wales. The fact that she could understand every word being said only made things more interesting as she could overhear conversations which nobody else could - she could communicate and strike bargains that her other companions couldn't.

Not a cloud in the sky, lush warm weather and tropical beaches filled with smooth white sand and vast sapphire sparkling waves. Now she really owed her father - she was still astounded he'd consented to her going but he had. Smiled, even helped her pack and bought her plenty of sun lotion before waving her off at the airport. And now she was perfectly free of parental supervision and at liberty to do what she pleased when she pleased knowing that there was no real authority figure to control her life.

"Sounds good but your paying! Where to next, we could go visit Zeus temple or see that new shopping centre this thing blabs on about?" Emily enthused brightly already developing a light tan on her normally pale skin. Brown locks had been separated into two French plaits skimming her shoulders while freckles lined her face and her tattoo was exposed as she wore a faded red vest top and a pair of blue shorts. Eleanor had bought a wrap around skirt decorated with large blue flowers while her top was a navy halter neck. She didn't expect to tan - she expected to burn, peel and then burn again. One of the benefits of having red hair and pale skin.

"Oh go easy Em, why don't we just keep walking and go with the flow. What d'you say Elmo? Up for a bit of a walk. We can always get the bus back in if that sod doesn't try to cheat me out of my Euros again." Alfie said ruefully as he crossed the street almost succeeding in getting himself ran down by a motorbike. Eleanor and Emily decided to cross the road in a more sensible manner before joining him again. Alfie seemed to soak up the heat just as avidly as his sister wearing nothing more than a pair of baggy blue three-quarter lengths leaving his chest bare and exposed - as many of the female tourists had also eagerly noticed.

"Why don't we get a drink? I'm roasting," Eleanor said fanning herself with the brochure, "But yeah the bar sounds good. I want one of those big ouzo drinks! And I want to try one of those Spanish Pina Colada things!" Alfie shook his head and laughed tapping his nose with his finger.

"I'm the responsible adult here and I say no way are you two getting any alcohol in any shape or form!" Alfie said jokingly with a firm commanding undertone. Eleanor squawked in protest glaring up at the teenage man who towered over her his hazel eyes twinkling amusedly at her rage as he shoved his hands into his pockets looking like an innocent child. Emily sighed demurely before shrugging and nodding in agreement.

"Probably for the best El, I don't want another tattoo," Emily reminded meekly.

Eleanor huffed in frustration; there was no way she was going to allowed Alfie of all people to tell her what to do. Not when he drank all the time, not when he laughed and flirted with all those girls, not when he walked about with his chest exposed not caring that half the female populace were eyeing him lustily. She raised her chin defiantly - no, she was not going to Alfred Smith tell her what to do. She gave an agitated breath before striding past him almost barging into him in the process. So what if she had never actually seen him drunk before, so what if he brought home lots of pretty skinny girls who didn't have to worry about their weight or skincare, so what if he never batted an eyelid in her direction, so what!

Alfred Smith was well mistaken if he thought she would bend to his whims like all the other girls. He could do what he blood what he bloody well liked, she wasn't going to swan after him! Not even if he did have a muscled chest and tall physique. Not even if he did make her laugh, not even if he was laid back and funny, not even if he did have beautiful eyes and a nice behind. He could do what he wanted. Just as she could do what she wanted.

And that was fine by Eleanor. Just fine.

* * *

Kirk Owens glanced up as the bell chimed announcing that somebody had entered his parlour. He paused from his routine scrubbing of the needle appliance and whirled around on his stool to face the newest prospective customers and felt mildly surprised as he took in their odd appearances. One looked like one of those Hollywood actors fresh off the set from a war movie with a heavy blue military jacket and strong physique while the other was far skinnier looking like a mathematics teacher that had taken a severe wrong turn in his wardrobe coming out with a brown pinstriped suit and a random pair of converse trainers while his hair messy hair looked thoroughly ruffled.

"Hiiii!" Greeted the pinstripe man enthusiastically as he approached Kirk flashing up an identity card like lightening pausing for a moment as Kirk's narrow blue eyes took in the writing on the front. Inside he swore feeling a nervous shiver creep down his spine. Health and Safety - that was all he needed now with Melvin taking the day off and the ink supplies not arriving. Bloody Health and Safety paying random visits for inspection.

"I'm John Smith and this is my associate Jack Harkness. We were just passing by and you know, thought we'd take a look around. Check up on a few details, that sort of thing," John Smith said sauntering past him without even waiting for a reply as he examined a few bits of machinery with vague interest. Kirk stood up and nodded helplessly as he watched the two men wander around his parlour as he internally prayed that Melvin had at least washed the sinks out from last night.

"Customer records? There's been a surge of underage kids getting tattoo's lately with no permission! We sent in a girl last week on Saturday. Pretty little thing. Emily Smith? Ring any bells?" Jack asked his American accent drifting through the shop. Kirk shook his head, he couldn't remember serving any girls on Saturday - at least not any young looking ones.

"I'm afraid not," Kirk said feeling flustered as the pinstriped man edged steadily towards the sterilising sinks, "No underage's allowed. Very strict, have to have parental permission. No girls in here last Saturday, just a few of the regulars." The regulars concluded of Stuart Brown, Danny Hendricks and Penny Bell who were rapidly running out of room on their bodies for tattoos. He couldn't recall serving such a girl but if Melvin had he was going to skin him alive nephew or no. John Smith looked faintly disappointed before his expression sobered up strangely.

"And what about yesterday?" He persisted, "Did a man come in yesterday?"

"Bloody hell mate," Kirk laughed nervously, "Tons of men come in here. Might want to be a little more specific."

"Youngish, about twenty with messy brown hair? Tall with broad shoulders? No…not ringing any bells?" John Smith asked hopefully approaching him. Kirk felt his stomach flutter apprehensively as he shook his head. Those brown eyes were wide and he wasn't quite sure he liked the expression in them; the wheels of Kirk Owens mind started to slowly turn as he backed away not quite sure why all fifteen stone of him would cower from a skinny man in pinstripes and converses. He gulped anxiously, the man was close now, almost nose to nose and he sighed regretfully, "I'm sorry, really but this won't take a minute…"

Kirk was aware of gentle finger tips being pressed against his temples.

Then it all went dark.

* * *

"Oh come on! It doesn't take _that _long to get ready!"

Alfie tapped his foot impatiently as he leaned cross-armed against the wall grumbling strings of muttered protests under his breath. He had thought himself generous when he had gave them each forty five minutes in which to get ready, however forty-five minutes had faded into one hour and now he was bored beyond belief. Personally It had taken him all of fifteen minutes - a change of clothes, some hair gel and a spray of aftershave. Nothing to it but his sweet dear sister and her friend?

He gazed around the hotel suite admiring it. Perhaps it wasn't very big but it was however not like the ones you saw on 'Holiday Horrors' with cockroaches spewing out of the toilet or loud raves taking place next door. The main room was a combined kitchen and living area with smooth laminated flooring and polished oak cupboards and a small fridge-freezer. There was a television set in front of the white couch which doubled as a fold out double bed where he slept after very generously offering the two bedrooms to the girls. A double glass door lead out on to the balcony while each bedroom carried a small en-suite bathroom with a shower. Various pot plants and pictures had been placed around the room to give it ambience although to Alfie's tastes shoving an overgrown weed next to the electrical wiring for the television was a bit of a fire hazard.

"Keep your knickers on!" Came a snappy retort. Alfie perked up and lifted his head as Eleanor's figure graced the stairwell garbed in a deep plum coloured mini dress with a vivid lavender belt and matching heels while her purple hair had been curled to lay around her shoulders and her eyes outlined in black kohl and sparkly blue eye-shadow. Inhaling softly he masked his initial stupor with a broad grin and a cocky wolf whistle as she descended downwards.

"May I escort you madam?" He asked presenting out an arm. This appeared to be the wrong sort of action entirely as Eleanor promptly cuffed him around the head and glared at him menacingly, "Or not. The choice is yours." Alfie quickly retreated feeling a bit let down as he raised his head and hollered up towards Emily's bedroom, "Come on Em! Even Ella's ready by now!"

"Don't rush me!" Came an peeved reply, eventually though Emily did present herself at the top of the stairwell and Alfie inwardly shuddered before frowning.

"No way. Get up those stairs and get changed!" Alfie demanded watching as his sisters face went from happy to furious in a matter of milliseconds. Stubbornly she growled folding her arms matching his glare with her own more prominent one which suddenly reminded him of the one his Gran usually reserved for their Dad after a particularly tiresome day. Refusing to be daunted by his kid sister Alfie maintained his ground and shook his head.

"Why?" Hissed Emily

"It's too short! Look at the length! I'm not having you dressed like a-"

"_Like a what?" _

Alfie gulped and attempted to backtrack realising the dangerous waters he had just dived head first into. Emily's eyes seemed to burn as she made a threatening step towards him. Taking in her mini skirt and a black halter neck top though he found himself unable to stop. What sort of brother would he be if he let his sister out in Greece wearing a skirt above knee length? He didn't want men staring at his sister! She was too young to be attracting that sort of attention.

"Look," Alfie said bravely, "Just go back and put on a pair of jeans or something okay?" Eleanor rolled her eyes giving Alexander a pitying look that an executioner might cast at the next offender.

"Why? Eleanor's wearing a mini dress! You know what Al? Stick it, I'm not coming!" Bellowed Emily as her face went a deep pink colour and her bottom lip wavered.

"No! Em, look if you just change then you'll be able to-"

"Urgh! Go out and get drunk yourself you stupid ape!" Snarled Emily. The next thing Alfie knew he was ducking as a pair of stiletto heels were aimed with deadly precision at his mid section. The sound of a bedroom door being slammed shut resonated through the suite and Alfie stood bewilderedly unable to process what had just happened before he turned to Eleanor.

"Is it her time of the month or something?"

"You are hopeless!" Eleanor snapped viciously as she stormed up the stairs to go fetch her friend. Alfie gaped after her like a fish flapping on the beach.

"I was just trying to…oh never mind!"

* * *

"Oh somebody's done a very good job with you!"

The Doctor felt his legs buckle as the full weight of Kirk Owens staggered against him, all fifteen stone and two pounds of him which the Doctor struggled with for a moment before pushing the unconscious man as gently as possible into a saggy red armchair to relieve himself of the weight. Turning back towards Jack he sighed as he collapsed into a wooden waiting chair. A slight twinge of pain echoed in the recesses of his amazing mind - he was out of practice with breaking barriers but as barriers went that one had been highly unusual.

"So what's the deal Doctor? Are they alien or what?" Jack asked curiously. The Doctor nodded, whatever doubts and suspicions he had about Emily Smith and her brother had just been confirmed. No human on the planet save one had the ability to do _that _with a persons mind. The question was if they were definitely not human then what where they? He raked his brain cataloguing through hundreds of species trying to pick out possibilities from their ranks. They would have to be some of the older races of the universe, playing around with human's brains wasn't exactly a common skill.

"Oh yes," The Doctor said, "But the question is what are they? I mean your basic alien life form wouldn't be able to do that which must make them old…extremely old…or depending how you look at it extremely young." Jack stared politely bemused not quite following through with what the Doctor was saying but too used to his mannerisms to know that eventually the Timelord would get around to answering him.

"You're gonna have to help me out here," Jack prompted staring at the collapsed tattooist with his head lolled in the chair resting on his greasy blue shirt, "What exactly did they do to him?" The Doctor looked up and frowned - Torchwood. Always jumping to full blow conclusions that any alien life forms on Earth were out for chaos. Alright perhaps Jack wasn't _that _bad but still he could see it bubbling underneath. Aliens, bring out the pitchforks and guns! No wonder the first human/ alien treaty wouldn't take place for another two centuries. Planet Earth would spend the next two hundred years fighting them off rather than trying to understand them.

"They or rather he," The Doctor corrected, "Wiped his memory. Wiped it clean too, not a bad job. Strong mental barriers but…but the thing is not many races have the power to do that. The human mind is easy to trick, easy to influence but to wipe memories? That's going back to the old species, the really ancient ones and most of them are dead!"

"But you can do that right? I mean you did it for Donna," Jack pointed out. The Doctor shook his head not exactly wishing to reminisce that particular instant. All he could see now when he picture Donna was her once robust vivid being now limp and lifeless hooked up to machines as she lay there as though engraved in stone. Alive but not there, as though she was somewhere else, impossible to revive without burning her mind to fragments.

"Yeah, of course Timelords can. We learned that at the Academy when we reached level twelve!" The Doctor explained thinking back to his Academy days on Gallifrey. Level Twelve, he'd been so young back then - only fifty-seven - learning how to exercise mental capacities over other life forms. "But this barrier was strong yet…amateur. Even if they do originate from the older species I think they're both still children. Children alone and stranded far from home…" The Doctor paused pensively feeling some pity for the beings put on this planet being drawn towards the only remotely alien thing they could find - Eleanor Marks.

"That night, you said she was drunk," The Doctor asked abruptly, "How much had she had?"

"According to Eleanor eight shots of tequila," Jack said amusedly, "Not exactly a lightweight huh?"

"Eight! _Eight shots?"_ The Doctor said in astonishment, "She's what…nine stone? Give or take a pound or two? About five-foot one inch tall maybe? There's no way her body could withstand that amount of alcohol without collapsing and going into toxic shock surely!"

"Yeah but what do we do Doc? You say they're just children…can't we just confront them and send them home?" Jack demanded puzzled. The Doctor shook his head doubtfully, confronting them had the risk of losing them again but then why were they here unless there was some sort of purpose behind it. Jumping off his chair he strode determinedly towards the door. Martha wouldn't give him peace until he had at least checked up on Eleanor.

"Doctor! Where're you going!" Shouted Jack chasing him out into the street.

"Athens, two days in the future!" The Doctor yelled over his shoulder.

* * *

Eleanor shifted uneasily.

What she had initially hoped would be a good night out had turned into the opposite. Emily had morphed to an angry wolf and stoically refused to move unless her pigheaded older brother acknowledged his mistake and apologised. Suffice to say this had not happened and so Emily had vowed to remain inside her bedroom for the rest of the night watching old reruns of Friends saying that Ella should still go out with Alfie and try to enjoy herself despite his moronic company.

And now she was sitting in a crowded stuffy club with low vivacious music threatening to smash her eardrums causing the table to tremor nearly spilling her tropical cocktail all over her brand new dress while bodies swarmed around her pounding in beat to the rhythm. She watched as scantily clad beauties swayed with muscular Greek men feeling envy threaten to swallow her. Next to those long legged models she felt like Miss Piggy dressing up and trying to blend in with the rest of them. It didn't help that Alfie had disappeared on his journey to the bar leaving her alone in the dark corner as the smog machine hid her from view.

It seemed all her nights out were doomed. She wished she'd just stayed in with Emily and left it to another night. Who knows? Maybe if she had they could both have snuck out together and enjoyed themselves…even so Emily would fit in here. She was pretty and skinny, not like lumbering ten ton Tessie the Dinosaur. Feeling a dark cloud of melancholy descend upon her she finished her drink quickly before standing up. Sod this for a laugh. She was going to go back to the hotel and sit up with Emily instead of trying to enjoy herself while she was alone and feeling vulnerable and insecure. She didn't fit in here, she didn't really fit in anywhere except when she was with Emily or occasionally Alfie when he wasn't sulking over arguing with his sister or doing a disappearing act.

Standing up she made for the flashing neon exit sign pushing past the sea of nauseating couples. The foggy and heat was starting to make her dizzy - it was so warm inside that sweat trickled down the back of her neck and she couldn't think clearly for the blearily smoke in her mind and the burning sensation in her throat craving fluids to appease the fire burning under her skin. The room began to waver tediously as her legs felt strange - almost elasticised as she stumbled near headlong into one man trying to keep balance. Laughter rang in her ears and humiliation pulsed through her body as she bashed clumsily into one of the half dressed men.

"She's had a bit too much! You want to dance with her Daniél?" Whooped one of the nearby youths.

"Too fat for me!"

The room began to blur; Eleanor could hear their voices reverberating through her head as her skin itched ferociously as a fire was enflamed within her head. The bright lights blinded her and her stomach churned as she tumbled away from the laughter feeling horror and disgust revel away at her innards. Blindly she felt a pair of arms grab her and wheel her away as a loud voice thundered above the music bright, clear and very confident.

"Oh yeah? By the way I was just wondering where your young lady comes from cause the morgue is missing it's corpse!" The smile never wavered from Alfie's face but there was a slightly manic look in it's quality. The brawny man next to the unfortunate Daniel took a step forward his eyes narrowed as he flexed his impressive biceps. Eleanor was vaguely away of swearing taking place but if Alfie could understand Greek or not she didn't know however when it was repeated in English she knew that he definitely heard it.

"You wanting something?"

"Not with you," Alfie conceded suddenly sounding thoughtful, "You're not really my type. Sorry but I do know some nice men outside who I could give a call for you. What are you? Five-ten? Small hands though, pity - I'm sure somebody will have you!" Even in her dehydrated haze Eleanor could see the fury etching itself slowly on the Greek's face before he bellowed like a bull his fist whirling forwards. Never let his grin slip Alfie grabbed the fist easily before bending the man's arm putting himself face to face using his impressively taller height to his advantage.

"Take some advice mate," Alfie said pleasantly his hazel eyes wide and earnest, "Next time you chose to laugh at somebody please remember this moment." He moved like a tiger wasting no time as he struck out burying his knee deeply in the man's groin before twisting his arm backwards. There was a faint popping noise and a cry of agony as the Greek tumbled to the dance floor. Alfie beamed at the astonished crowd before picking a drink off a nearby table taking a deep sip before hesitating to stare at his fallen victim, "Tell you what. Drinks on me yeah?" The pink liquid poured over the man's head and the next minute Eleanor felt herself being pulled firmly through the crowds and out the door into the mercifully cool air.

"W-What are you?" Gulped Eleanor her breath ragged as she leaned against the building wall taking deep inhalations of the air feel her skin burn and small lights dance hazily in the back of her head.

"One of a kind," Alfie quipped pressing surprisingly cool gentle fingers against her head, "And you Eleanor Marks - high temperature, lack of breath, dizziness and fatigue - you are dehydrated!" He declared boldly. Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for stating the obvious!" She snapped irritably wishing his cold hands were back against her burning head.

"Well it just so happens that on my way to the bar I found a bottle of water! Good old H20 eh?" Alfie brightly said giving her a bottle of clear water. In a single swift motion Eleanor took the lid off and gulped down the water as though it was the manna of life taking in every ounce of it's cool fluid relishing it as it trickled down her barren throat. Once she was done she handed it back to Alfie who accepted it taking a small polite sip.

"My hero," Muttered Eleanor taking a breath in as she admired the surrounding area. The club boarded on the promenade, before them stretched an endless beach of pure white sand wavering in the wind while distantly there lay the inky waves of the see reflecting the starry sky above making it impossible to tell where sky began and water ended. Lights flashed from other bars and clubs while behind them on the road came the noise of heavy traffic and the winking of the many yellow lights from hotels and houses beyond. Admiring the night sky she sighed feeling her feet ache fighting the desire to rip off her shoes and walk bare foot on the tranquil sand.

"You should take those things off. I don't know how you walk in them," Alfie suggested gesturing at the killer heels, "In fact if you don't take them off I'll carry you." He added as a threat. Eleanor snorted feeling self pity and loathing bubble and simmer inside her. Why couldn't he bugger off back to one of those skinny Greek women? She felt like a horrible bloated mammoth, she knew she should have laid off the complimentary truffles the other day on the flight. Nobody would ever look twice at her, abruptly she felt like stamping her feet and smashing up everything in front of her as rage fermented deeply inside her. She longed to scream and shout feeling it blaze within all consuming - however there was no Sophie to vent her emotions on or anything to smash. Just the serene beach mocking her temper.

"Yeah, like you could carry me!" Eleanor growled glaring furiously at the sea. Mocking - everyone mocking her, patronising her, clever little Ella could solve everyone's problems except her own. Let Ella find the cure for world hunger and poverty, let Ella stop famine and war because she was so clever. All those people, doctors, nurses, psychologists, parents, everyone laughing at her. A joke - the whale who could save the planet.

Suddenly the next moment she felt something lift her physically throwing her over his shoulder. She shrieked completely forgetting her train of angst as her view rapidly became vertical as she stared at the pavement below slamming her fists on somebody's back. "Let go of me you imbecile! Put me down!" In all honesty she did try to sound angry but laughter broke through the façade and she ended up reluctantly giggling despite herself.

"I did warn you!" Alfie called cheerfully as her set her on her feet, "Now take the shoes off. Come on! Walk barefoot on the sand! Look!" At this he pulled off his flip-flops and flung them away as he twirled on the white sand joyfully. Eleanor laughed pulled off her own heels ignoring the fact that they had cost her thirty Euros as she threw them as far as possible.

"Let's go back! I could get you a cup of tea? Or coffee? Or hot chocolate? Or brandy? Or juice? Or wine? Or beer or-"

"Tea will do!" Eleanor said placing a finger on his lip meeting his deep hazel eyes with her own blue ones. For a moment nothing else existed, nothing except for her and him on the beach barefoot in the sand. Warmth pulsed from him, she felt her heart echo in her ears and her stomach do nervous flips as she awaited him to say something to stop her. Slowly she removed her finger as the waves crashed around them and soft music thrummed from the nightclub. A broad grin spread on Alfie's face and he nodded offering out a hand.

"Tea?"

Eleanor accepted it with a smile that lit up her whole face. Feeling his skin beneath hers as his fingers wrapped themselves like a blanket around her hand holding it safely in his comfort. "Tea." She found herself saying as he lead her home.

Unnoticed by both of them across the street a man in pinstripes turned away towards a blue box.

The little things never went unnoticed but the big things always past them by.

At least for now.

* * *

**Had to get this off my chest, it's been nagging me for days! Anyway the holiday is underway and in the next chapter they have to touch down back in Cardiff and back in school! Also I'll just get this out of the way - Alfie is 6ft two inches and weighs about 12 stone but if you take into consideration his height then that's still making him quite lean but obviously broader than the Doctor. Emily pretty tiny at five foot one inch and eight stone 13 pounds so she's quite skinny but not anorexic. Finally Eleanor is 5ft 4inch and weighs 10 stone however she's a different type of frame to Emily who is pretty overall flat while Eleanor is very curvy in all the right places - not fat!**

**Anywa Alfie's birthday approaches while they get permission slips to go on a school trip...**

**At least one person is not going to ever forget it. **

**Also R&R my Torchwood fic because it does tie in with this one (it isn't absolutely necessary but it might help! Sort of like a prequel!)**

**But more importantly Read and Review this one!**

Daydreamer!x

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Journeys Anew**

_Chapter 13_

**The Welcome Committee **

* * *

"And taking into account that the pie of A squared is equal to the sum of B what is B? Any guesses? Oh come on you must know what this one is!"

Eleanor blinked. She had been so utterly detached that for several blissful moments she had forgotten completely about where she was. The laptop in front of her kept waving in and out of sync as her mind drifted and her head lolled. Mr Smith's loud exuberant voice succeeded in temporarily bringing her back to Earth but already she could feel her eyelids dropping magnetically as the classroom faded from reality. Two days, two days since her arrival back in Cardiff and she wished she could still blame her exhaustion on jet lag.

Unfortunately any jet lag she may have been feeling would be long out of her system by now. The most likely cause of her fatigue was the fact that she had chosen to deliberately stay up and watch old reruns of Friends. There really wasn't anybody to blame but herself - the body was supposed to get eight hours of sleep minimal at her age of development and she doubted she'd received five. Coupled with a cocktail of old jet lag and holidays blues it wasn't really that surprising she was nodding off in her first class back. Or at least that is what her critically analytical mind informed her of - Eleanor often told it to sod off frequently. Nobody likes a smart ass.

"Somebody? Anybody?" Mr Smith searched hopefully before his features dropped disappointedly as he met only the glazed deadpanned gazes of a gaggle of weary unresponsive teenagers. Eleanor glanced languidly at the board taking in the multiplication before her. Easy, the answer unravelled itself instantly - it was rather like looking at a question that asked what you got from one add one. She always knew though and probably some of the brighter members of the class had worked it out by now, however the first thing on a Monday morning on the first day back that any normal teenager no matter how clever or remarkable wanted to do was learn Mathematics.

On that insightful hypothesis she felt her vision waver once more and she felt an overwhelming desire to place her head in her arms. The girl genius wished vainly that she was still sunning herself in the shade at the hotel. That week had ended all too soon and suddenly they were on the plane back cramming crappy airline food down there throats landing back into the bleak wet city with it's grey sky's and miserable clouds. Back to more arguments with her Dad, back to homework and back to psychologists and doctors fanning around her.

It would be so nice to sleep. It was warm in the classroom, the sound of rain was really quite lulling and if Mr Smith would stop rambling on in that annoyingly loud energetic voice of his then it would almost be tranquil. Slipping her head into her arms she knew she would be lost from vision behind her laptop screen as her mind wandered.

Into a dream…

_Whispers._

_There was a breath of air and a symphony of murmurs clinging inside her mind like the splashing of faraway waves upon distant cliffs. Blades of grass tickled her naked feet and warm stretches of fragile light tanned her exposed skin. She blinked - this was a was dream. She always knew when she was dreaming and she could recognise this would be another one of them dreams. The dreams that made it difficult to tell when the dream ended and reality began. _

_The sensations were familiar. The whispers and their soft voices no longer stirred any real fear; in fact they inspired serenity and softness and they caressed her like a gentle embrace - like the wind on her cheeks or the sun in her hair. Tilting her head she glanced up at the sky shielding her eyes with her hand, Acres of ruby brilliance glittered before her in a spectrum of scarlet hues and spectacularly vivid crimson. The air tasted sweet and the grass was springy and light. _

_Eleanor felt her body sing in response to the lullaby ringing deeply in the harmonics of her mind. All around her was the incredible sky and the silver grass that shone like fire in the light. She was running in a field of fire fearless of burns as she twirled liberated with all the giddiness of a child. She was child - only a child could feel this alive and joyful without the sluggishness of adulthood or the turmoil of adolescence. She was alive in the grass, in the wind and especially in the voices. She was one voice in a heavenly choir singing to the universe._

"_You need to wake up."_

_Eleanor whirled around giggling childishly. Wake up? Why would she want to wake up from this? The voice reverberated throughout her head. A chilling wind crept up upon her stealing away her breath as it drove away the voices. One by one they flickered out leaving her alone in the cold. The grass didn't seem to sparkle, instead it seemed to coil around her legs snaking up her thighs trapping her. Overhead the sky seemed to dim turning from ethereal scarlet to running a river of blood. Empty, derelict with only little Ella left standing forlorn in the vacuum._

"_Wake up. Come on Ella, I know you can do this! You're brilliant!" _

"_Where's it gone? Bring in back! I want it back now!" Eleanor wailed throwing herself on the ground clamping her hands over her ears, squeezing her eyes shut as the wind flayed wildly against her body. It was so cold now and the blood was raining down on her in dark ruby blossoms. No more symphony, no more voices or warmth just the cold darkness, the void where it had once existed. In her child form she was terrified screaming and screaming just to create some noise to consume the deafening silence._

"_Eleanor? Ella, you like Ella better don't you? Well I need you to trust me, follow my voice. You trust me don't you? Smart little girl like you is bound too." Eleanor shuddered gripping on to the voice desperately. Warmth and light, the things she craved contained in that voice. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her gently trying to pick up her rigid body. Suddenly a single unnerving scream echoed through causing the hairs on the back of her neck to prickle. It was familiar…_

"_Come on Ella. Wake up…wake up for me. Wake up now!"_

Eleanor jumped.

The bell was ringing. It's unfamiliar tones made her heart lurch as the room clouded back into focus. Fluttering her eyelids madly in an attempt to gouge through the misty wisps fogging through her mind. The rest of the class were on their feet tucking their chairs under the desks and shoving their laptops carefully into their bags. She shook herself both mentally and physically before standing up to push her chair under the desk.

She made it halfway to the door before a familiar voice pricked her ears.

"Ella! Can you just wait behind for a moment? Just want a quick chat!" Mr Smith enthused. Eleanor turned around and shut the door once Gary Brown had shuffled out disgruntled. The length of the classroom separated them and Ella stared at him squarely as though trying to puzzle out a difficult piece of multiplication - essentially that was what he was to her. He wasn't exactly the typical Torchwood agent. Yet there was something about him. Something familiar, something she couldn't quite name but could feel like a humming in the back of her consciousness.

"Sir?" Eleanor said feeling a little unnerved by the force his stare. Mr Smith jerked before his neck snapped up and a grin appeared on his face causing his eyes to light up manically as he leaned carelessly against the desk

"Yes. Right. Sorry, just couldn't help but notice you nodded off for a little minute- well to be fair so did half the class," He rambled speculatively. "But still are you getting enough sleep? You need sleep although you teenagers seem to spend half your lives in bed. I remember once I went to a place where you could only sleep for one hour! Seriously one hour by law otherwise the penalty was…well lets just say not much fun if you like playing the guitar." Eleanor gave him and a long stare as he rubbed the back of his neck. Scratch difficult to anticipate - this man had to be insane! Since when did Torchwood start recruiting from the asylums?

"I was up late," Eleanor admitted. "Anyway sir, last time I checked It wasn't required for Torchwood to stalk me. Tell the American that if he keeps at it I'll get some sort of restraining order put on you people!" Oh if only - unfortunately Torchwood was above the law. Talk about disregard of human rights! She was getting so paranoid that she could swear she was still seeing long blue coats and pinstripes in Greece.

"Restraining order? Stalking!" Mr Smith protested incredulously. "I'm not a stalker! And anyway missus last time I checked jetting off to Greece with strangers is bound to provoke some concern. We're only trying to look after you! Blimey kids these days!" Eleanor found herself fighting the urge to laugh. There was something about Mr Smith and she couldn't help but feel secure with. From his pinstripes to his trainers to his strange out of control hair.

"I'm not thick. If Emily suddenly morphs into ET and tries to suck my blood I'll give you a call but I rather doubt it! Now if you'll excuse me Mr Smith I have Physics to get to; we're starting on Electromagnetic today." Eleanor grinned turning away. This time she succeeded in actually stepping over the threshold before Mr Smith called back to her.

"I've still got my phone ready and waiting!"

Eleanor turned away and snorted. John Smith was a complete and utter moron yet strangely the moron reminded her of something.

She just couldn't put her finger on it.

_

* * *

_

_Smoke._

_She couldn't breathe at all. It was pouring inside her, infecting her lungs and clouding her vision. Burning her nose and stinging her senses. The little girl coughed feeling sore tears pour down her cheeks as her insides began to wretch. Double drum beats thrummed in the inner workings of her mind and her head felt as though it had been lit aflame. Screams and pleas were crying out around her, begging, burning just like she was._

_And there was no one to save her from this nightmare. From the horror she had been condemned to burning alone in the dark smelling the fear and scent of flesh decaying into ash. Feeling thunderous drums in her mind, the beating of many hearts, the mental and emotional cries of hundreds but only the voice of one. The little girl knows the voice, she hears it almost everyday and it ghost haunts her every waking hours. Please, she thinks begging aloud to the unholy chorus, let us live._

"_Emily…"_

_Emily opens her eyes and screams…_

"You slept in! Come on lazy ass, you were supposed to be there an hour ago! Here I made you some coffee!" Emily rolled over and shoved her head under the pillow as Alfie's unbearably cheerful voice interrupted her sleeping bliss. The scent and taste of caffeine seemed to worm it's way through her sheets and pillows like a snake charmers flute solo tempting her to the surface. Pushing aside her sheets she sat up taking a deep sip of piping hot coffee while her older brother perched himself on the end of her bed strangely already dressed in a pair of jeans and bright green shirt with a rainbow tie. The bright assault of colours seemed to attack her sleepy vision.

"You're up early." Emily said setting her mug down as she arched an eyebrow.

"I've been up since six!" Alexander declared proudly. "I've ironed your uniform, made your pack lunchbox and did that ridiculously easy piece of homework you were set by Miss Hunter! That, and I've been applying for jobs." He added the last part some what sheepishly. Emily smiled knowing it was difficult. Going from ten triple majors to a job in Sainsbury's would be a demotion in anyone's eyes. They could only keep getting money via sonic for so long and what with Torchwood…

"Thanks _mum_!" Emily smirked punching him on the arm, "And the flat isn't disintegrated yet! Let me guess you bought the sandwiches from Sainsbury's didn't you?" A shadow of a smile crossed Alfie's face causing his hazel eyes to sparkle green.

"Sainsbury's best value. Nothing's too good for you sis," Alexander retorted. "And the mechanics on Mersey road have a vacancy too. I don't suppose that would be _too _bad. I was thinking we could get pizza from that new Italian down the street for dinner. Maybe invite Elmo over and get a few drinks in. Sound good?" Emily nodded swinging her legs over the end of the bed. That sounded like a nice relaxing evening which she would definitely need after a long boring day of school. Secretly she was dreading her return - maybe not setting her alarm had been purposeful - she'd incidentally missed all Mr Smith related classes.

That's why she showered and dressed lethargically not really rushing herself. True to his word Alfie had laid everything out neatly and perfectly including the essay on Shakespeare's tragedies for Miss Hunter. Packing everything away including the lunchbox and laptop she sighed examining the angry accusing text from Eleanor. Skippy indeed, well she couldn't help it if the education system bored her to tears. Shoving it in her pocket she waved her brother goodbye as she mounted the trail of steps down to the main entrance of the flat block.

Barely a week ago she'd been bathing on white sandy beaches and now she was walking the damp paths of Wales. If it wasn't for the rift she'd almost consider moving to Greece however the rift couldn't be forgotten about. Never could she forget the life in the other world and her family. It all depended upon the rift in time and space however it was going to take lots of time and careful planning. Tedious calculations and equations would have to be made - you couldn't mess about with something like the rift. It was far too dangerous for a start.

Leisurely she strolled weaving in and out of dustbins. The sooner she arrived at school the sooner she could return to the flat. It wasn't long until the lunch hour began, she could make it in for History and English - she liked English but she was working up a diversion to History thanks to the horrible ugly chav-inbred thing sitting near her. Sometimes she wished she could just rip the necklace off and make him do ballet on the table tops. In a pink frilly tutu with ribbons and lace. And a blond wig. Everyone had their dark side.

Fifteen minutes later and she was in front of the St Andrews Academy listening for the chiming of the bell ringing her in to the grounds. There was a sudden tsunami of teenagers charging out of the school towards the chip van parked down the street. Emily bypassed them and entered past the busy diner hall and down the corridor towards the library. The librarian Mr Eugene was a thin but patient man who would normally ignore the odd sweet or secretive slurp of juice - unfortunately his wife was a like a vulture. That was why she found Eleanor hiding in the recesses of the back bookcases amongst the hardly ever visited dictionary sector munching on a bit of pizza.

"Shame on you Eleanor Christie Marks, messing up school property!" Emily grinned as she put on a very good imitation of Mrs Eugene's voice. Ella jumped her blue eyes flaring as they landed on the significantly shorter figure of her friend. Torn between relief and revenge Emily managed to sit down before she was kicked in the shins for her crime.

"You big lazy skiving…_thing_! Where have you been all day eh Miss Marple? Bed a bit too comfy for you?" Eleanor growled less than amused as Emily casually brought out her lunchbox with the Sainsbury's value egg and cress sandwich, a bottle full of juice and a few galaxy bars carelessly tossed in for good measure. As a peace offering she generously donated the galaxy caramel to ease her friends mood. Tenaciously Eleanor grabbed it and reluctantly smiled.

"I slept in. Urk! Bleuh! I am gonna kill him! Stinking, rotten, bloody pear juice! No wonder he was so keen on making my lunch!" Emily screamed as she spat out a mouthful of pear juice. The image of a very smug Alfie many streets away sitting down watching the Discovery channel arguing with a palaeontologist gripped her. Eleanor laughed finally satisfied that revenge had been achieved. Honestly the first thing she would do if she could get her hands on a damn time machine would be to go back and murder the inventor of Pear Juice!

"Here, they were giving these out in R.E," Eleanor said taking out a sheet from her bag, "It's a trip. I think they do it each year but it seems sort of cool. Miss Hunter is organising it. We get to see the Globe and everything. They're calling it the Shakespeare trail." Emily glanced over the sheet of A4 paper with it's neat printed bold captions and letters. She'd never been on a school trip before - at her school it was mostly a cause of evacuating the building because some clever clogs had thought Chemical E mixed with Chemical Z would be fun to try out even if it did tend to blow up the building.

"Since when did Shakespeare visit Edinburgh?" Emily asked her eyes crinkling.

"We're going there cause seeing Macbeth in Scotland is apparently better than seeing it in England." Eleanor shrugged. "We'll be taking that new train system too and staying at the Lobo Malo in Fife. Plus it's a week off school."

To be honest she was sorely tempted but the trip wasn't happening until September the 7th. A part of her hoped to be home by then in four months time…on the other hand she was starting to doubt it. She deliberated torn for several seconds over what to do. She needed parental permission - easy cause that would simply be a case of getting Alfie to sign and the £200 fee wouldn't be a problem either. The outer universe visitor was also aware of Eleanor watching her carefully.

"Hmm…maybe," Emily said vaguely tucking it away trying to ignore the flicker of disappointment on Ella's face. " Al says we're getting in Italian tonight. You're welcome to come over, they'll be some cider and stuff too." Eleanor's face lit up and Emily felt some traces of the previous guilt she'd been feeling melt away.

"Thank God! All Sophie's doing lately is-"

At least she'd successfully changed the subject.

* * *

"Emily! Could you wait a minute!"

Cold sweat dripped down the back of her neck and both of her heart froze. Slowly watched as the rest of the class pushed past her as though she was a ghost - especially Matthew who couldn't resist elbowing her in the ribs temporarily winding her. She glared after him; if he had one clue of what she could do to him he wouldn't go near her. None of that mattered at the moment however, after an entire fifty minutes of hell all she wanted to do was go home.

Reluctantly she turned around and stared at the taupe carpet having no desire to look upon that face.

"Ah. Emily, I've been instructed by Mr Hart to give you your Biology homework since you were off this morning…" Emily looked up and concentrated on the red jotter clasped in those hands. She would not look at his face because it was so much easier to simply pretend this wasn't him. Impatiently she reached out for it only to have it shoved beyond her reach at the last moment. "Funny isn't it? All those doctors appointments and absences yet not one member of the attendance council has spoke to you yet. You must be very lucky…"

Emily bit back a cutting retort. This man may look like her father but he had no idea. Absolutely no idea and she felt like screaming at him. Just to make him see her, just for him to understand. In another universe, she would roar, I'm your daughter! In another universe you're dead and you left me with this inheritance of intelligence and genetic disorder! You stupid man, you're nothing like him! I can feel the world turn, I can see so many things that you stupid Torchwood human moron's couldn't dream of. What's wrong Dad? Can you see me now?

Of course she bit it back and snatched the jotters before turning and storming out of the classroom before he seized another opportunity.

Tomorrow she would be absent again and naturally nobody would question it.

Those who did had a habit of forgetting very quickly.

* * *

That night Eleanor stumbled into her home in her usual fashion. Kicking her doormat aside she dumped her bag in the cloak cupboard and stepped into the kitchen. Wide beams of sunlight danced in through the sliding glass doors that lead out to the patio in the garden. The kettle was boiling and at the white table her Grandmother was huddled over a cup of lukewarm tea. Eleanor felt her heart constrict as she recognised the woeful expression upon her Grandmothers face, red eyes and streams of tear drops.

"Gran?" Ella tightly. What had happened? Was it her Dad? Or her Mum? Gran never cried except for at funerals. Sylvia Noble preferred to yell her problems away not sit hunched over a cup of tea looking older than Eleanor had ever seen her look. The pensioner looked up from her mournful musings and into her Granddaughters eyes attempting smile as she brushed some tears away. "Gran, what's wrong? Please tell me, you're scaring me." Sylvia let out a watery chuckle as Eleanor pulled up a seat beside her.

"N-Nothing love," Sylvia attempted. "How was school?"

Eleanor wasn't buying it. She scowled angrily at the façade wanting to rip it apart. She hated being lied too and she hated people who tried to treat her like a five year old. She'd been in therapy since she was seven and was experienced enough to know a bit about the inner workings of other peoples minds. Something had happened and unless she demanded answers she wasn't going to get them. Unfortunately Sophie chose that moment to enter the kitchen with a sunny smile upon her face - to Ella it was like somebody parading over her Grandpa's Wilfred's grave dressed in a Nazi costume.

"What do you want?" Snapped Eleanor hoping that the blond woman would just burst into tears and runaway.

"Cheer up Ella!" Lee Marks chirped bouncing into the kitchen after his girlfriend. He encircled an arm around her waist and tugged her closer to him. Sophie smiled one of those simpering syrupy ones that gave Eleanor the desire to shred her to pieces. Sylvia tried to smile too but ended up looking as though she had lockjaw. "Actually Sophie and I have some news for you. It's big so you might want to take a deep breath."

Eleanor glanced from her father to Sophie as though trying to spot the engagement ring. She felt her stomach lurch in dread but nothing could ever prepare her for what her father was about to announce. Even with her IQ this seemed completely incomprehensible.

"I'm pregnant!" Beamed Sophie. "Three months gone! Isn't it wonderful!"

For the first time in her life Eleanor felt as though this was simply something no amount of mathematics or physics was going to solve.

* * *

**Uh oh? Not so good is it? Anyway the next chapter is on the 21st of May and it's Alfie's B-Day! Lucky him! Happy 20th Birthday! I can reveal that Donna will be making an appearence in Chapter 15 which is known as Rememberance Day. Eleanor goes to visit her at the hospital and bumps into somebody very familiar while Emily makes a trip to London to visit a personal grave on the anniversary of her "Mothers" supposed death in this world. **

**Please R&R and check out my other DRwho fanfics. My Minds Eye is up and so is the Secret of Immortality. Please review!**

**Daydreamer!x**


End file.
